Awake and Alive
by Liz-Hiddle32
Summary: Finn McMissle and Holley Shiftwell are sent to another mission in London, problem is, Finn's old memories comes back to haunt him. Will Holley be able to know what's up with Finn or will Finn always keep it as a secret from her? FxH
1. The Mission

Holley Shiftwell walked down the hall and knocked on the grey wooden door and waited until she heard a muffle respond from the other side of the door. She opened the door and walked in and placed a file folder on a black desk.

"Just got these reports, Finn."

"Thank you, Miss. Shiftwell."

Finn McMissle took the folder and he looked at the papers that were inside. Holley waited patiently for Finn's respond.

"Well, looks like we got another mission."

Finn stood up from his chair and he straighten out his pale blue jacket and walked around his desk and stood in front of Holley.

"You ready?" Finn asked the black hair girl.

"I'm always ready, Finn." Holley smiled.

Finn smiled back and he grabbed is grey hat and walked out of his office with Holley behind him. With the folder still in his hands, he stared at the papers. He kept on reading them, his mind focused on the file.

"London?" Finn said, glancing at Holley.

"Yes, that's the location."

"Hmm...alright then. How many days do you suppose we are staying in London?"

"Well, it's all based of how long it takes us to complete the mission." Holley replied.

Finn gave out a deep sigh and nodded, looking forward. "Of course."

Holley raised an eyebrow and looked at Finn. "Is everything alright, Finn?"

"Yes." Finn looked back at Holley with a raised eyebrow. "Why you ask?"

"You have been acting...differently whenever we are on a mission. Is there something bugging you?"

"No. Everything is perfectly fine."

"You sure, Finn."

Finn flashed a smile at Holley and nodded again. "Yes, Holley. I will let you know if anything is wrong."

"Alright, Finn."

The two spies walked out of the building and Finn got in his car along with Holley on the passenger seat. Finn started his car and he pulled off the parking lot and drove onto the streets.

"Is Siddly waiting for us?" Finn asked.

"Yes. He had radioed me, saying that he is already at the airport, waiting for us."

"Good. Looks like everything is ready."

"Yes. Everything had already been set up."

"Good, good."

As the were driving to the airport, the sky had began to darken and grey clouds were blocking the sun. Finn and Holley took notice of the changed weather but they didn't mind and just kept their minds on the mission.

~O~

Once at the airport parking lot, Finn saw a brown hair man with a long black coat and a black hat. He and Holley stepped out of the car and Finn gave the man the car keys.

"Thank you, Ryan. I'll call you when I'm back from London."

"Understood." The brown haired spy smiled and he walked to Finn's car and started up the car and drove away.

"Let's go, Holley." Finn said, opening the door.

Holley nodded and she walked in with Finn and they walked up to a counter and then Finn placed his hand on his ear and he used the device he had and contacted Siddly.

"We're here, Siddly. Where should we meet you?" Finn asked with his eyes closed.

He waited for a moment and then he heard a man's voice on the other end. "Go to Gate E. I'll meet you two there."

"Copy that." Finn looked at Holley. "We got to go to Gate E."

"Hmm…ok…" Holley's green eyes looked around the airport building and then she saw Gate E. "I see Gate E."

"Great."

Holley walked to Gate E with Finn and then they saw a black hair man with green sunglasses. They greeted each other.

"Hello, Finn and Holley. You ready?" Siddly asked the two spies.

"Yes. We are ready." Finn answered.

Siddly smiled and then he lead Finn and Holley out side to his jet and the three spies got in the white jet. Siddly sat in the driver seat with Finn and Holley in the back.

The jet's engine had been started and Holley could feel the jet move. She looked out the window and leaned back against the seat. Finn was sitting next to her, his eyes closed. The jet soon lifted up and started to fly in the air.

"Finn?"

"Yes, Holley?"

Finn opened his eyes and glanced at Holley.

"I need to call Radiator Springs." Holley said, looking at the phone that was next to Finn.

"Oh, yes. Of course."

Finn passed Holley the phone and then she started to dial the number of the Cozy Motel. She waited a few minutes and then she heard a female's voice at the other end.

"Cozy Motel, this is Sally."

"Sally, it's me, Holley."

"Oh, hello, Holley. You called for Mater?"

"Yes. I want to talk to him, please?"

"Sure thing. I'll go get him."

"Thank you."

Holley then heard Mater's voice and she smiled. "Hello, Mater!"

"Hi, Holley! How are ya?"

"I'm fine. How about you?" Holley asked, happiness in her voice.

"I am fine too! I'm just here missin' ya!"

"Aw…well, you know that I miss you too."

"Awwww…you just made me go all soft inside."

Holley giggled and placed her hand on her mouth as she giggled. Finn looked at Holley as she talked on the phone and he then frowned and pulled out a picture from his jacket's pocket and he felt his heart just break when he saw the picture.

"I'm now going to London for a mission." Holley said.

"Ohh…yer on another mission?"

"Indeed."

"Goin' with Finn?"

"Yes. I'm always with Finn."

When Finn heard Holley say his name, he looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Holley looked at him and shook her head and then Finn smiled and looked back down at the picture he was holding in his hands.

"Awesome! How iz he?"

"Oh, he's-" Holley stopped when she saw Finn with his eye closed, frowning sadly. "Um…at this moment he's not looking so happy."

"Really? What's wrong?" Mater asked.

"I don't know. Wait." She held the phone away from her ear. "Finn? Would you like to speak with Mater?"

Finn hesitated but he then put the picture away in his pocket and nodded. "Sure." Finn grabbed the phone and answered, "Hello, Mater. Remember me?"

"Finn! Are ya alright?"

"Of course I am, Mater."

"You sure? Cuz Holley said ya look sad."

"It's nothing to worry about, Mater. I was just thinking."

"Thinking about wut?"

"Oh, about the mission. You know, the dangers do make me nervous."

"Alright then!"

"I'll talk to you some other time then, ok, Mater?"

"Sure thing, Finn!"

"Ok, bye."

Finn passed the phone back to Holley. Holley kept on talking to Mater for a little more and then she hanged up.

"Why did you lie to Mater?"

Finn looked at Holley and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Why did you lie to Mater? You're never nervous about the dangers."

"Miss, Shiftwell, I didn't lie to Mater."

"Finn, please, tell me what's going on. You been acting so differently and I want to know why."

"It's nothing."

"Please, if you tell me, then I can help you."

Finn sighed and closed his eye. "There is nothing wrong…"

"Alright, Finn." Holley sighed and she looked away.

~O~

It was around 10 at night and Holley was already asleep. Finn was still awake and he was looking out the window. His knee was bobbing up and down quickly. Looking over at Holley, he took off his jacket and placed it over Holley. He took off Holley's gears and he placed it on the small table. He then took off his own gears and placed it on another small table.

"Well, I better sleep so I will be able to begin the day in London." Finn said to himself.

He closed his eyes and slowly he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Meeting the new spies

**Here's chapter 2. I'm trying to make the story like…good enough, but I'm just getting comfortable with Finn's and Holley's personality. Oh, and the title of this story is from a Skillet song. **

**Also, I do not own anything! The characters go to Pixar! I only own my own character, Selena, Riley, Alex and Bonnie.**

"Holley, wake up."

Holley opened her eyes. At first it was blurry so she blinked a few times and she could see Finn clearly.

"Finn…w-what time is it?" Holley mumbled.

"It's exactly," Finn looked at the silver watch on his wrist. "It's only 10 in the morning.

"Oh…and we are already in London, I suppose?" Holley rubbed her eyes, sitting up.

Finn chuckled and nodded. "Yes."

Holley stood up and she stretched her arms out. She saw the pale blue jacket around her and she raised an eyebrow. "Umm…Finn?"

"I know." Finn grabbed his jacket and then he put it on himself. "I gave it to you so you wouldn't be cold."

"Why thank you." Holley smiled.

"Your welcome."

Finn gave Holley her equipments and she placed them on. Finn saw Siddeley coming in through the door.

"I'll keep contacted with you two." Siddeley said, walking to the back end of the jet and opening a ramp.

"Good. We'll call you when we need you." Finn said and he walked down the ramp with Holley.

"Do we have a hotel to stay at?" Finn question, walking down the sidewalk.

"Yes. I booked us in when I had been informed about the- err," She looked around and saw people walking past by them and she shook her head. "About the job."

Finn looked at her, impressed. "Oh, getting ahead?"

"I suppose so." Holley smiled.

"Well, where's this hotel then?"

"Um…let me check." Holley dug her hand into her slim fit black pants and pulled out a folded paper. She unfolded it and passed it to Finn. "Just by looking at it, doesn't look too far."

"Hmm…yes. So, we just take that left turn by that coffee shop and we'll be able to see the hotel." Finn explained, pointing at the direction he was speaking of.

"We can take that route…"

They both walked in the direction they agreed on going and when they walked around the coffee shop, they saw a building with a pale brown color and having levels of floors. They walked up to the hotel and a employ had opened the door for them.

"Good morning." The employ greeted.

"Good morning." Finn and Holley greeted back as they walked in the hotel.

Finn and Holley walked up to a desk with golden flower designs on the front.

A young lady with blond hair and brown eyes saw Finn and Holley and so she smiled at them, "Hello, welcome to The Levin, how may I help you?"

"Hello, I had called and booked both me and my friend in this hotel."

"Ok, what's your name, sweetie?"

"Amy Shiftwell."

Finn glanced at Holley and raised an eyebrow. _She faked her name? Hmm…impressive…_

The lady had typed on the black keyboard and then she grabbed a golden card from a small basket and gave it to Holley. "Here you go, you're room is on the 2nd floor room 201."

"Thank you."

Holley walked toward the elevator and Finn walked up next to her, slowly. Holley took notice of Finn and got a bit worried.

"Finn? Everything alright?"

"Yes, Holley. Just thinking…"

"May I ask of what?"

"About our job, I'm planning things."

"Ok…"

The elevator's doors opened and the two spies stepped in. Finn pressed the 2nd floor button and they waited patiently for the elevator to come to a halt. They walked out of the elevator when the door slid open and walked to their room.

They walked into their hotel room and Finn then sat down on the bed and Holley sat next to him. "Now that we are in London, we have to get started."

Finn deeply sighed and nodded. "Ok. Let's look over at the file again." He took out the file folder from a pocket in his jacket and placed it on his lap, opening it.

"Wow…this is the person we are looking for?" Finn asked, noticing a picture of a dirty blonde male that looked around his late 30's.

"Yes. At least it isn't Professor Z." Holley reminded, grabbing a paper that was the man's records. "Would you look at this…he has felonies, tried to escape from jail and had...murdered a person."

Finn's eye widened and he glanced at the paper. "What's the man's name?"

"Um…his name is…" Holley stared at the paper and then spoke up, "Bryan Chance."

"Bryan Chance…" Finn repeated, his hands forming a fist. "Sounds like a tough man."

"He's not tough nor lucky when me and you are together, side by side."

Holley placed a hand on Finn's fist and she smiled at him. Glancing at Holley's hand touching his own hand, Finn smiled. "Yes. You're right."

"Come on now, it's still early and we have a mission to complete along with exploring London."

Finn watched as Holley stood up from the bed and straighten out her purple button shirt.

"Must we have to leave the hotel room right now?" Finn inquired.

"If we would like to get ahead of this case then yes." Holley caught the look on Finn's face. He looked so…not interesting? His face expression deeply confused Holley. "We might even find something that can help us out with this case." She continued.

"You're dragging me in, Ms. Shiftwell." Finn smirked.

Holley giggled and so she continued to convince Finn some more. "I mean, what's better? Staying for a longer time in London or get started right now and then get out of London?"

"I agree with you. I say it's better to get started…you got me, Ms. Shiftwell."

Holley clapped her hands lightly and laughed a little. "Let's go then."

Finn stood up and he walked to the door and opened it for Holley. "Ladies first."

"Thank you." Holley smiled and walked out.

Finn closed the door behind him and they went down to the lobby and exited the hotel.

As they walked down the streets, they were talking to each other, which ended up taking them to talking about their past lives. They walked into a coffee shop and got their drinks and sat at a table.

"So, Ms. Shiftwell, how come you never told me about how badly you wished to be a agent when you were a little girl?"

Holley shrugged and looked down at the table. "I don't know. Never came to mind, I guess."

"Well, I think it's funny of how you pretended you were a spy when you were little." Finn chuckled.

"You said it was cute, also."

"Yes. It's also cute."

"So, Finn, why don't you tell me some more of your past?"

Finn's eyebrows raised up and he shook his head. "I say that my past is classified."

"Why?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders and glanced at his cup of coffee. "I just don't feel…comfortable talking about my past."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Of course. I mean, if you don't want to talk about your past then I'm completely fine with it."

"Why…um…thank you." Finn looked at Holley's face and saw that she was confused. "Thank you for not pushing me into talking about my past."

"Oh! Ha-ha! It's alright."

Finn's eyes looked around the café shop and he saw a couple, sitting down at a table, talking. He leaned his chin on his left hand while holding his cup with his right hand. Finn closed his eyes and drifted to his thoughts.

"_Finn!" _

_Finn felt two arms hugging his neck from behind and he laughed. "Why hello."_

"_I missed you, Finn! It's been months!" _

_Finn turned around and faced the women right in front of him. "I know. I missed you too. But I promise that for the next few months, I'll be here, with you and it'll only be me and…" Finn placed a finger on her nose. "You."_

"_Really? Just me and you? No missions?" She smiled, grabbing Finn's finger. _

"_Yes. I said that I promise, didn't I?" _

_She giggled and reached up and planted a kiss on Finn's cheek. "Yeah. You did." _

"Finn?"

Finn opened his eyes and he rubbed his forehead while biting his bottom lip. He looked up and saw Holley talking to a women by the door of the cafe. Confused, he stood up from his chair and walked to the two talking ladies.

"Ms. Shiftwell?"

"Oh, Finn! This is Selena. She's a field agent."

"Hmm, Finn McMissle, British intelligence." Finn put his hand out and Selena shook hand with him.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. McMissle."

Finn looked at her light blue eyes and smiled. "Please, call me Finn."

"Ok then…Finn." Selena smiled, looking into Finn's eyes. "Me and Holley were talking about the reason we were all sent here-"

"Excuse me for interrupting, but you were sent here for the same exact reason?" Finn asked.

"Yes. You thought you were the only agent informed?"

"N-no! I was- I just…never met or heard of you."

Selena smirked and she placed her hands on her hips. "I been in C.H.R.O.M.E for exact 3 years."

"Professional?"

"More professional than you, Finn." She replied, leaning up to Finn's height, with the smirk still on her face.

Finn crossed his arms and leans back a bit. "If you're more professional compared to me, then how come I never heard of you?"

Selena stayed quiet and then she laughed. "Wow. You're a smart guy."

"British intelligent, miss."

Selena nodded and looked at Holley. "Well, I came to find you two so we can talk about the mission."

"Ok, where should we talk about it?"

"My house."

"You live here?" Finn questioned.

"Yes. I was in America until I was sent here." Selena answered and then opened the door. "Shall we go?"

"Um…" Finn glanced at Holley who nodded. "Yes. Sure."

Selena smiled and walked out of the café with Holley and Finn.

~O~

"Welcome to my home."

Selena opened the door and Holley stepped inside first and looked around. Finn saw Holley's green eyes sparkling in awe. Looking around he felt someone tugging his pants. He looked down and saw a blond hair boy with blue eyes.

"Why, hello there." Finn greeted, kneeling down to the toddler. "What's your name?"

"Alex." The toddler smiled, hugging his toy dinosaur.

"What a nice name."

"Thank you. W-what's your name?"

"My name is Finn."

"Finn?" Alex looked at the grey hair man nod and he smiled. "I never met anybody with a name like that."

"Looks like I'm the first person you met with that name then."

"Yeah."

A man then came in the room. He had dark black hair with a white on the back. His hazel eyes looked at Finn and he chuckled. "I see we have a visitors."

"We do, sweetie." Selena smiled and walked to the man, hugging him. "Finn, Holley, this is my husband, Riley."

"Nice to meet you, two. I'm guessing that you're spies also?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. We are." Holley replied, looking at Finn with a smile.

Riley chuckled and he nodded. "Well, come right in the living room and I'll get you two some drinks."

"Thank you." Holley and Finn said and walked in the living room and they sat down on the black leather couch.

Finn saw a crib and he saw a baby sleeping inside the crib, wrapped up in a pink blanket. Holley saw the baby too and she giggled.

"What an adorable baby, Selena." Holley said, still looking at the baby.

"Yeah. Her name is Bonnie." Selena pointed out, sitting on the sofa, close to the crib.

Just then, Riley came in the living room with two glasses of Champaign.

"Here you go, you two."

"Thank you, Riley." Holley smiled as she took her glass and took a sip.

"So, what's the news?" Riley asked, sitting next to his wife.

"Well, knowing that your wife is a agent, I'm aware that you know about the mission, correct?"

"Yeah, but just a little."

"What do you know about the mission?" Holley questioned.

"I know that you three are looking for a man named Bryan Chance but I don't know why you're looking for him."

"He's threatening to overtake the government." Finn spoke. "Putting himself in charge of London."

Riley's eyes widen. "How are you so sure?" He looked at Finn.

"We had other spies taking notice of the government having problems. Though, Holley was the first one to know between us."

"Oh, you two are together?"

Holley and Finn looked at each other and blushed. "No, no, no!" They both laughed shyly.

"We're just partners." Holley said, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Riley apologized.

"It's quite alright." Finn said then taking a sip of his drink.

A baby cry was heard and Selena picked up Bonnie, still wrapped up in the pink blanket. "Hey, Bonnie. Woke up with a fuss, huh?" Selena cooed, walking out of the living room and upstairs.

"I know I said this before but that's such an adorable baby, Riley."

"Why thank you…Miss…um?"

"Holley."

"Thank you, Holley!"

Holley giggled. "Your welcome."

"So, Riley, what's your job?" Finn asked.

"I work as a professor at a collage."

"Oh. Were you born here?"

"No. I was born in California but when I met Selena, I moved here with her and then we got married and then had Alex and Bonnie."

"Wow."

"Well, what about you?"

"Me?" Finn said, pointing at himself. "I…don't tell anybody about my life."

"Oh. I see…well, what got you into being a spy?"

"All I can say is that my father inspired me to become a spy."

"That's nice." Riley smiled.

"Riley, when did you find out that Selena was a spy?" Holley inquired.

"Well, I known her before she even became a spy but…she became one and I didn't even know."

"She became a spy and didn't tell you?" Holley raised a eyebrow and leaned forward a bit.

"Correct. But when she came home injured, that's when she told me."

"Oh…"

"That's when we didn't have Bonnie. She still wasn't born."

"So, what did she do when she was pregnant?"

"She didn't do her missions. She nearly lost her job."

"Wow…I can tell that Selena has a hard life."

Riley nodded and sighed deeply. He brushed his hands through his hair and held them at the back of his neck. "I try to help Selena with the kids. We have a babysitter to take care of Alex and Bonnie."

"Riley, it'll all be alright." Holley assured him.

"I hope. The kids hardly see their mom because she's traveling and traveling. It's just too hard for the kids also. Alex is the one who has a **very **hard time."

"Where's Alex?"

"I think he's in his room." Riley looked around and then he nodded. "Yeah. He is. Why?"

"I would like to talk to him."

"Ok. His room is upstairs, second door at the left."

Holley nodded and she walked to the stairs and then made her way to Alex's room. She knocked on Alex's door and he opened it.

"Hi."

"Hello, Alex. May I come in?"

"Yes."

Holley walked in and Alex climbed into his bed. She looked around Alex's room and smiled. The walls where colored in dark red and he had a shelf with dinosaur toys. She sat on Alex's bed, which was with dinosaur covers.

"You like dinosaurs, I see." Holley pointed out.

"Yeah. I do."

Holley smiled and she looked at Alex for a moment. "Alex, do you miss your mom when she's out, working?"

"Yes. I miss her a lot."

"When do you get to see her?"

"When she has a job here, where I live, or when she comes back from work."

Holley sighed and frowned sadly. "I can understand that you are living a hard life…like your father said."

"I want to hug her…and be with her…"

"Well, you do know that your mom loves you, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Good. Because I do."

Holley and Alex saw Selena standing by the door. She walked inside and sat next to Alex.

"I love you, Alex. You know that I always try to be there for you." Selena said, hugging her son.

"I do know that, mom. I just want to be with you everyday."

"I know you do, baby…I know…"

Holley watched as Selena hugged Alex. She smiled and then stood up from the bed. "Well, I have to get back to the hotel with Finn."

"Alright." Selena smiled. "Nice meeting you and Finn."

"It was nice meeting you and your family. Bye."

"Bye." Selena and Alex said as Holley walked out of the room.

When Holley got to the living room she tapped Finn's shoulder. "Finn, we should go."

"Oh, alright." Finn got up and he shook hands with Riley. "It was nice meeting you."

"Same." Riley smiled.

Finn and Holley then walked out the door and back to the hotel.

Once they were back in their hotel room, they both got on their beds. As they both laid on their own bed, they let out a deep sigh.

"I say it was nice…"

Finn raised his head from his pillow and glanced at Holley. "Meeting a field agent that we never heard of?"

Holley nodded and leaned on her side, looking at Finn. "And meeting her family…I feel sorry for her kids though."

"Me too…"

Holley and Finn just smiled at each other. Silence fell upon them, that's until Holley spoke.

"Finn, how long will we be in London?"

"I don't know. I don't have an answer for that."

"Oh…"

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I miss Mater."

Finn nodded, understanding. "Well, let's sleep and we can call Mater so you can talk to him."

"Really?"

"No."

Holley stared at Finn for a moment. Finn could see that she was starting to get upset but then he chuckled. "I'm just joking, Ms. Shiftwell."

Holley opened her mouth and gasped. "Finn!" She watched as Finn laughed. Oh, how she disliked it when Finn joked around with her. But she decided to just sleep it off.


	3. Found Him

"_Please hang up or try the number again."_

"Ugh! Come on!"

Finn looked at Holley and he walked up behind her, placing both of his hands on her shoulders. "Everything alright?"

Holley sighed, closing her eyes and she held the public phone in her hands tightly. "I don't know why, Finn…the phone can't call Radiator Springs!"

"May I try?"

Holley gave Finn the phone and he dialed the number of the Cozy Motel. He heard a few rings but then the machine was heard. _"We're sorry, the number-" _

"No use…" Finn sighed, ending the call.

He looked over at Holley and he frowned. He hates seeing Holley being upset. He hugged her and he then felt her hugging him back.

"We'll try some other time, ok?"

"Ok, Finn…"

"Come on now. Let's meet up with Selena."

Finn grabbed hold of Holley's hand and they walked to a parking lot that Selena told Finn and Holley it hadn't been used in years.

When they got to the abandon parking lot, they saw a red corvette and Selena sitting on the hood.

"Selena." Finn spoke.

"Hello, Finn and Holley." Selena greeted. "I got some news that would make you guys happy."

"Go ahead." Holley smiled.

"I heard, from another agent, that these two men were seen walking with a silver briefcase and well, that could be two guys working for Bryan."

"How could it be so sure though?" Holley asked, tilting her head.

"Well, they had been spotted standing around the area of the government place and I'm not talking about hours, I'm talking about days. They had been seen 4 days in a row being around that area."

"Keep going…" Finn said.

"And then, out of nowhere, they been spotted with a briefcase. We're thinking that they probably sneaked in through the security or something and snatched some important things from the government."

"I understand…let's all go and get those guys." Holley said.

"I'm sorry but I can't go with you guys." Selena frowned.

"Why not?" Finn asked.

"I forgot to let you know. I'm actually recovering from a accident that happened to me from my last mission."

"What happened?"

"Shot and beaten."

"Oh my lord…how did you survive?"

"I had a partner with me. He saved my life. That gave me a chance to escape."

"O-oh…"Holley mumbled.

"But don't worry about yourselves. You have each other and by what I'm seeing…I know that you two will protect each other." Selena said, pointing at Finn's and Holley's holding hands.

Finn and Holley blushed and quickly let go of each other's hands. Finn rubbed the back of his head. Holley rubbed her foot against the ground, smiling shyly.

"Selena, it's nothing like that." Holley blushed.

"Yeah…sure…" Selena smirked.

"Selena!"

Selena looked up and smiled. "Drake!" She walked up to the man and hugged him tightly. "How are you?"

"I'm great!"

Holley and Finn looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. They looked back at Selena and Drake who were still hugging.

"Oh my god, Drake! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Same here. I miss you, sis."

"Sis?" Holley said out loud.

Selena, Drake and Finn looked at her and she blushed again. "I-I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yes, Ms. Shiftwell…you did." Finn replied, smirking.

"Holley, Finn, this is my brother, Drake."

"Howdy!" Drake greeted.

"Hello." Finn and Holley greeted back and shook hands with him.

"He's also a field agent." Selena pointed out.

"How many agents, that I never heard of, am I going to meet?" Finn asked himself.

Drake laughed out loud. "Well, I have heard of you."

"You have?"

"Yeah. You're a good agent from what I heard of you."

"Thank you."

"And Holley, I also heard of you and I gotta say, you're well known with all your technologies."

"Why, thank you." Holley smiled.

Selena looked at Holley and then back at Finn. "Um, may I please talk to Holley for a moment?"

Finn and Drake nodded and Selena walked with Holley far enough so the boys wouldn't hear her.

"So, Holley, I want to talk about your relationship with Finn."

"Ok…" Holley said, slowly.

"I see that you two get along very well, of course and…when did you two met?"

"Umm…it wasn't such a long time ago."

"I see…" Selena squinted her eyes and crossed her arms. "How did you meet though?"

"We were at this party in Tokyo and well, I walked up to him and we met."

"Ha-ha! That reminds me how I met Ryle." Selena laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Boy, was he shy to talk to me."

Holley giggled. "That happens to Mater sometimes."

"Mater?"

"Oh, yes. He's my boyfriend."

Selena's eyebrow raised up in surprise. "You're boyfriend, huh?"

Holley nodded, rubbing her left shoulder. Selena placed her hands on her hip and stopped walking. "Well, tell me about him."

"Um…I can tell you that he's a tow truck dri-"

"A tow truck driver? Really?" Selena quickly interrupted.

"Yes. He is."

"Hmm…keep on going…"

"Ok…he's also like…a funny guy. He likes to play around."

"American?"

"You can say that."

Selena looked at the ground and then at Finn. "I know this is a weird question but…had you ever thought about being with Finn in a different type of relationship?"

"Love?"

"Yeah."

"No…never. Why?"

"I'm not forcing you or anything, Holley, but…I say that you and Finn have a lot of things in common."

"I been told that a bunch of times."

"Because it's true." Selena said, putting her hands out and then dropping them to her thigh.

"O-ok…I agree that it's true but I have Mater." Holley smiled.

"Well, as long as your happy I'm happy."

"What are you getting at, Selena?"

Selena sighed and bit her bottom lip. "Finn is a nice guy and I guess you should give him a chance."

Holley stared at Selena. "Why?"

"Holley, don't get me wrong!"

"Selena, don't start freaking out." Holley laughed. "I'm just asking."

Selena let out a sigh of relief. "I'm just going to say one more thing and that's it…who do you like more? Finn or Mater?" Selena started to walk away but then turned around. "Again, you're choice. I'm not forcing you who to date."

"I…understand, Selena."

Selena smiled and then walked to her car. Holley then saw Finn walking towards her. "Holley."

"Hmm?" Holley answered, her eyes focused on Selena and Drake who were leaving the parking lot.

"Drake was telling me that he had-" Finn stopped talking and looked at Holley, strangely. "Umm…Holley?"

She stayed quiet and then looked at him. "What?"

"Something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine. Why?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "You were looking at Selena and Drake…or should I say, staring."

"I was…just- never mind."

"If you say so. Come."

"Wait. Where we going?" Holley asked, walking up to Finn, who already started to walk out of the parking lot.

"We're going to catch those two men that Selena was talking about." Finn reminded her.

"Oh!"

Holley looked away and Finn chuckled. "Are you now forgetting things?"

"No." Holley quickly answered.

Finn rolled his eyes and walked down the sidewalk with Holley following him behind. As the walked around town, Finn saw two men in black suits, walking with a silver briefcase. He quickly used his small identification device and he aimed it at the two men. The screen set up some information and Finn saw the word _WANTED _across the small screen.

"Holley, follow me."

Before Holley could reasoned, Finn was already walking toward the two man. "Hey, wait!" Holley ran to catch up with him, again. She was running to Finn until she lost sight of him by people passing by in front of her.

"Really?" She questioned herself as she looked for Finn. "Where are you?"

She then felt a hand grabbing her wrist and she was about to scream until a hand clamped over her mouth and pulled her behind a building.

"It's alright."

"Huh? Finn! You scared the daylight out of me!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Shiftwell, but I just found the two men."

Holley's frown quickly changed into a smile. "Really?"

"Yes, let's follow them but…let's not make it too obvious." Finn said, looking at the two men that were still walking in his sight.

Holley nodded and looked at the two men. "So, we ready?"

"Oh yes." Finn chuckled.

The two agents followed the men but stayed a few feet away from them. As they followed the men, they were lead to another side of town.

Finn and Holley stopped following the men and they went to the back of a building. Silently, they peered around the corner and saw a blond man, leaning against the wall, smoking.

"Mr. Chance, we've got what you want." One of the men said.

"Perfect." He smiled and threw his cigar on the floor. He grabbed the silver briefcase from a brown hair man and they all walked in the building.

Finn walked to the door, once it was closed. He peered through the window and he saw darken hallway. He squinted his eyes to look more but he couldn't see because of the darkness.

"Ms. Shiftwell?"

"Yes, Finn?"

"We're going in. Get your weapon ready." Finn warned, pulling out his gun from his belt.

Holley grabbed her small black gun and she leaned against the wall. She gave a nod to Finn and so he slowly opened the door and walked in. They slowly walked down the hallway, looking around, casually.

"Excellent! With these documents, we can finally take over the government."

"You said it, boss!"

Finn and Holley walked toward the voices and then kneeled down on each side of a black door.

"What about those two spies…what's their names? Molly and Frank?"

"No, no, no. We don't have to worry about them."

Finn glanced at Holley and he pointed at the door and nodded. She widen her eyes and shook her head. _"Are you crazy?" _She mouthed.

He pulled her to his side and lowly whispered, "Don't worry. I saw a back door in there and I'll sneak in through there. You'll stay here and snatch the briefcase."

"Ok, b-but…isn't that Bryan Chance in there?" Holley whispered back.

"Yes. But I'll distract all of them, even Bryan Chance."

Holley hesitated and then she sighed. "Go."

Finn got up and he walked away. Holley stayed low to the floor and she listened more to the conversation.

"So, what exactly will you do when you finally have control over the government?"

"Well, Chad, I have some things hanging in my mind about what I'm going to do…" Bryan Chance said as he tapped his fingers on the brown wooden desk. "Though, I'm still planning on…you know…sending a particular person somewhere where no one will hear his cries."

"Oh, and who's this person you're speaking of?" Chad asked, brushing his black bangs out of his brown eyes.

"Alright…I'll tell you…"

Holley leaned closer to the door to hear the name that Bryan was going to say.

"It's-"

"Put you're hands up! All of you! Put them up!"

All of the men in the room turned and saw a grey hair man with a gun pointing at all of them.

"Get on the floor!" Finn ordered.

"Oh, you look familiar." Bryan smiled, raising an eyebrow.

Finn shot him a glare and he gritted his teeth together. "I said to get on the floor."

"Or else?"

Finn made the gun do a click and he eyed Bryan. "Or I'll fire…"

Bryan and the other 5 men held their hands up and all looked at Finn.

Holley, from outside, saw her chance and she sneaked in quietly.

"If one of you move it'll be over." Finn warned, still glaring at Bryan.

"Why are you only looking at me? I'm not the only one in this room." Bryan chuckled.

Holley reached the desk and as she went to grab the briefcase, she let out a small scream as she felt an arm wrap around her waist and then an object being pressed against her head.

"Holley!" Finn cried.

"I guess you forgot about Tyler, huh?" Bryan smirked.

"Tell him to let her go!"

"How about I tell him to…I don't know…kill her?"

"No! Don't you dare…"

"It only takes two words."

Holley bit her bottom lip when she heard the object making a click. She realized it was a gun and she started to tremble a little.

"Don't!" Finn gasped, his eye widen in fear.

The brown hair man just gave Finn a smirk and he was ready to pull the trigger. "No…don't…just let her go." Finn said slowly, walking toward him, slowly.

"Ha! Yeah right." Tyler laughed and with that he pulled the trigger.

"NO!" Finn yelled.

_Whoa…cliffhanger :P_

_I have a feeling this wasn't such a great chapter but oh well! I tried ^^_


	4. Start Opening Up

Holley fell to the ground with her eyes closed. She could hear grunting and yelling. Slowly opening her right eye, she saw a gun right next to her hand. Placing her hand on her head she gasped, not feeling any blood. She looked up at Finn who was trying to fight off the all of the men.

"Finn…" She whispered. Using the table as support to stand up on her shaking legs, she tried to get her taser out of her belt. She aimed and fired, send electrical volts through a man and making him fall to the floor.

Finn and the other men watched as the shocked one fell and they all then glanced at Holley. Finn smiled at seeing Holley standing up, unhurt.

_Yes…she's unhurt._ Finn said in his mind.

Finn looked at the men and used his chance to knock them all to the ground. He went to Holley, quickly grabbing the briefcase and Holley's hand.

"Let's get out of her." He said and started to go for the door but he felt Holley tightening her grip on his hand.

"Finn!"

He turned his head and saw that Holley's other hand was being held by Bryan.

"Let her go, Bryan!" Finn growled, holding Holley's hand more.

"Not a chance, McMissle!"

Finn gritted his teeth in anger. "What can I do so you can let go of her?"

"Give me back the briefcase."

"Never."

Bryan yanked on Holley's hand and she got pulled in between Finn and Bryan. "Give me the briefcase or she'll get it." Bryan threaten.

Finn hesitated and he then looked at Holley's face and he could see that she was scared…very scared. He sighed and passed the briefcase to Bryan. "Here…"

Bryan grabbed it and then he pushed Holley back to Finn and she collapsed into Finn's arms. Holley looked at Finn and she raised an eyebrow. "F-Finn…why did you- why?"

Finn just placed a finger on his lips and Holley understood what he meant and so she stayed quiet.

"I see that case is very important to you, Bryan." Finn stated.

Bryan just stayed quiet, staring at Finn. "Oh, don't start, McMissle."

"Don't start what?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Bryan spat. He then stayed quiet and chuckled. "Why this just reminded me of something."

Finn raised an eyebrow, now listening to Bryan.

"This clearly reminds me of when…the most important thing in your life got killed."

"Don't talk foolishness, Bryan!"

"It's no foolishness at all…"

Finn bit his lip and he shot his gun and the bullet hit the briefcase, which shocked Bryan, making him drop it. Finn grabbed the briefcase and he ran out of the building with Holley.

As they ran, Finn could hear Bryan shouting his name. He shook his head and he ran all the way to the hotel.

~O~

"Feeling alright, Holley?"

"Yes. Just…in shock…"

Finn sat down, next to Holley on her bed and he gave her an icepack. Holley grabbed it and placed it on her head.

"H-how did he miss me?" Holley asked, looking at Finn.

"How did that guy miss shooting you?"

"Yes."

"I shot the gun out of his hand…I actually thought I…killed you. The way you fell scared me."

"Really?"

Finn nodded, looking at his knees. "I didn't want to lose my partner."

"Wow…Finn, that means a lot to me."

Finn chuckled and looked back at Holley. "And it means a lot to me having you as a partner." Finn widen his eyes and he blushed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh…thank you, Finn…" Holley blushed as well. She looked around the room, biting her lip. "So, what was Bryan talking about?"

"About what?"

"About…you losing something important in your life."

"Oh, he was just trying to play around with my head."

"Finn, please, tell me what's bothering you."

"There's nothing bothering me!"

"We're partners and we don't hide anything from each other."

"Well, I have something that I can keep as a secret."

"Can't you at least tell me a reason why you're keeping it as a secret?"

"It brings back old, depressing memories, Ms. Shiftwell!" Finn reasoned.

Holley widen her eyes a little and she leaned back. "Oh…"

Finn let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes. He felt a hand rubbing his back and so he looked back at Holley.

"Let's look what's in the briefcase." Finn brought up, placing it on his lap and opening it. He grabbed some files that were inside and he passed them to Holley.

"Unbelievable! How did they manage to get all of these documents?" Holley said, shocked as she looked at the files.

"That's what is leaving me curious…"

"We have to show Selena."

"Right."

Finn felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and he took it out, answering. "Hello? Ah, hello Siddeley."

Holley listened closely as Finn talked on the phone.

"Sure, I'll be there." Finn replied. "Bye." He ended the call and turned to Holley. "Will you be alright alone?"

"Yes. Go to where you have to go."

Finn smiled and then he got up from the bed and walked out of the room. Holley opened the files and she flipped through the document.

"How did they managed to get all of these documents?" She asked herself.

~O~

"No, no…that's impossible."

"I'm not joking, Finn."

Finn placed his hand on his head. "What more do they want?"

"Well, they broke into the government and robbed a bank…there getting closer to actually taking over London." Siddeley explained.

"Not if they don't have the documents that me and Holley got from them."

"Huh? You got the stolen documents?"

Finn nodded, smirking. "As long as we keep those documents in our sight, they'll never succeed."

"That's good news for once."

"But…wait…how could they of robbed the bank if me and Holley had saw them not too long ago."

"They have groups of men that do one thing and they're spread out."

Finn sighed. "Who knew they could be smart."

"Finn!" Drake called out and ran up to the two men.

"Drake, what is it?" Finn asked.

"I heard that you got the briefcase." Drake smiled, putting both of his hands on his head.

"Yes, I have. How did you hear of this?"

"Holley had called Selena and she told me the news."

"Good! Now that you both know about it, we have to be extra careful now. We don't know what they'll do next."

"Yeah. I also heard that the bank was robbed. Not surprised about that but they can do worse." Drake warned.

Finn swallowed and lightly pulled on his shift collar. "I know what you mean by worse." He cleared his throat and looked at Siddeley and Drake. "We'll all stick together. I highly recommend- though you already know, but I'll say it again- to let any of us know if you seen something suspicious." Finn reminded both of them.

"Yes, Finn. I'll let you know if I get any further news." Siddeley promised.

"Good."

Finn then felt a raindrop landing on his cheek and he looked up. He saw dark grey clouds moving in. He heard thunder and shook his head.

"We'll meet again." With that Finn walked away, back to the hotel.

~O~

"Holley, you have to-" Finn stopped in his tracks when he saw Holley, asleep with her phone on her ear and the documents all around her.

He smiled and he walked to her, taking the phone off of her ear and placing it on the midnight table _(they're those small square table next to the beds)_. He placed the document back in the file folder and into the briefcase. He slid the briefcase under his bed.

He then placed the covers over Holley and he closed the curtain of the balcony.

He walked to the table that was large enough for him to write on. He grabbed a piece of paper and pen and he started to write on the paper.

A blast of lightning reflected in the dark room along with thunder. Finn placed his head on his left hand that was leaning on the table and continued writing.

~O~

Holley woke up with a jump when a blast of thunder was heard. She looked around and saw Finn at the table with his head on the table. He looked asleep and so Holley got up from the bed to check on him.

Once she was next to him she saw Finn asleep. She noticed a piece of paper under his right hand. She slowly grabbed out from under his hand and she stared at it.

"_Should I read it? No…it's none of my business…"_ Holley thought and as she was about to put the paper down, she saw her name written on the paper. She hesitated but read it.

When she finished reading the paper she gasped. Her heart pumped quickly and she looked at Finn.

"_He has…oh my god…"_

**Short chapter :/**

**What did Holley read? Is it a bad thing or a good thing? Find out in the next chapter that will be updated soon ^^ **


	5. Trouble Up Ahead

"So, it's getting worse, huh?"

"Yeah."

Selena turned around and looked at her husband's worried, hazel eyes. She placed a hand on his cheek and frowned sadly.

"And you know what that means?"

"Yeah, yeah. You won't be home that often." Riley answered, disappointed.

"Riley, come on. Cheer up."

"How, Selena? How can I cheer up if my wife is going on a dangerous mission?"

"I pull through every mission. I always come back home."

"I just don't want to lose you." Riley whispered, pulling Selena in for a hug. He felt Selena hugging him back tighter.

"I know, Riley. I know. I love you and I promise that you'll never lose me…and I don't break promises!"

Riley chuckled and placed a finger under Selena's chin. "Do you know how much I love you?" He asked in a whispered, leaning down toward Selena's face.

"Yes." She cooed, receiving a kiss from him. "We're married so I know how strong our love is."

"Lo ti amo. Ecco perche ti ho sposato."

"What?"

Riley laughed at his wife's weak knowledge of Italian speaking. "I love you. That's why I married you."

"Aw, même ici. Nous savons tous les deux comment la relation ourmantic est, ma chérie."

"Uh…repeat?"

"Aw, Same here. We both know how ourmantic relationship is, sweetie." Selena translated. "French, sweetie. Learn it." She smiled, walking to the living room.

"Ah, well, Italian, honey. Learn it." Riley smirked, grabbing Selena from behind, planting kisses on her neck.

"Riley…" Selena giggled. "Stop." She squirmed around in his arms.

"No, no! You're my spy." He growled, pulling her to the couch, on top of him.

Selena laughed and tried to get out of his grasp. "Riley!"

As Riley and Selena played with each other on the couch, the home phone started ringing. The couple glanced at the ringing phone and sighed.

"I'll get it…" Selena frowned, getting up and picking up the phone. "Hello? What?"

Riley's eyes went wide when he heard Selena outburst.

"Ok! I'll be right there."

When Selena hanged up, she looked at Riley with worried eyes. "It's Finn and Holley." She said and quickly went out the door.

"Mommy is leaving again?"

Riley turned around and saw Alex. He got up from the couch and walked over to him.

"Yes, but it was a big emergency."

"What was the emergency, pa?"

Riley bit his lip and then sighed. "Mom got a call about Finn and Holley being in trouble so she went to help them."

"Finn and his friend are in trouble?" Alex asked, his eyes getting teary.

"Yes, Alex. But don't worry. Mommy and her other spy friends will help them."

Alex hugged his dad and Riley hugged his son back. "It's alright, Alex. Calm down." Riley whispered, rubbing Alex's back to calm him down. "Everything would be over before we know it."

~O~

Selena ran through the hotel lobby and she went to the elevator, up to the 2nd floor.

"Come on! Hurry up you damn elevator!" Selena growled, making a fist.

Once the elevator doors slid open she looked for Finn's and Holley's room.

"Oh, where's their room?" She asked herself.

"I think we can help you with that."

"What?"

As Selena turned around, she felt something hard smack her head, knocking her unconscious to the floor. She was then dragged out of the hotel and took to a place where nobody knew of.

_Daaang…what's up with me and cliffhangers? _

_Well, this chapter was focused more on Selena and Riley. _

_I know this is a short chapter but I'll try to make the other chapter longer. Oh! And also, about Holley reading the note that Finn wrote, don't worry! I'll write it out in the next chapter! I just didn't feel that this chapter was for that :P_

_And yes, Selena knows French while Riley knows Italian._


	6. Telling Her

Finn opened his eyes and lifted his head from the table. He moaned as he stretched his arms.

"Oh…I had to fall asleep at the table…"

He stood up from the chair and bumped into Holley, who walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, Shiftwell."

"It's alright."

Finn smiled and he made his way to the bathroom. When he closed the door, Holley looked at the envelop she had in her hands. She quickly wrote _**Radiator Springs **_in pen.

"There. Mater should be able to get this letter."

She placed the envelop on the table and then she sighed. "Could Selena be right? Am I-?"

"Where is that note?"

Holley quickly turned around and saw Finn, stepping out of the bathroom.

"What note?"

"A note…that I wrote. I left it right there next to me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I actually just- oh, hello…" Finn walked to Holley's bed and grabbed the note that was laying on the pillow.

"Uh…I have no idea how that got there."

"Neither did I…" Finn glanced at Holley and raised an eyebrow. "Did you read it?"

"No."

"Holley…"

"No! I did not!"

Finn eyed her with his frown that meant he was dead serious.

Holley took notice and sighed. "Ok…yes, I did."

"So you know everything."

"You can say that."

Finn nodded, flipping the note with his hands. "I was afraid of that."

"What? You were afraid of me knowing about your past?"

"Yes."

"Why? Finn, I understand how hard your life was but if you told me I could of helped you."

"I can't just stop remembering about her."

"Can I ask you one thing, then?"

"Hmm?"

"How and where did you meet Aalina?"

Finn sighed, looking away from Holley. "I meet her here…in London. I was on a mission here and I bumped into her one day and we quickly fell for each other."

"So, it was love at first sight?"

"Correct. We then got married in England. We were completely happy throughout the 4 years or marriage. Until she got…murdered."

Finn's bottom lip trembled and he tried to hold back his tears. "I was out on a mission about capturing Bryan Chance and well...he had kidnapped her and…" He made a fist. "When me and Bryan were right in front of each other he had a gun pointed at her and...killed her right in front of me."

"Wait…so, you actually already been on a mission to capture Bryan?"

"You can say that…" Finn mumbled, sitting on his bed. "That's what he was talking about when we went to get the briefcase."

"Oh…" Holley sighed and sat next to him. "Well, I'll always be there for you…and you know that, right?"

Finn nodded, not looking at Holley. He felt Holley's hand on his cheek and turning his head. His eyes were then focus on Holley's green eyes. Without thinking, he pressed his lips against Holley's lips.

Holley leaned back in surprise and she felt goose bumps on her arm. She hesitated but kissed him back, which surprised Finn.

After a minute, which seemed like an hour to Finn, he pulled back, panting. He tasted a strawberry like taste on his lips. He looked at Holley who was looking down, shamefully. Without a word, he stood up and walked out of the hotel room.

When Holley heard the door close, she looked up. She touched her lips with her finger and closed her eyes.

"Let this all be a dream…" She mumbled.

~O~

"Finn. Hey!"

Finn turned around and saw Drake walking up to him.

"Drake, what is it?"

"Nothing. Just saw you walking around the streets so I wanted to talk to ya."

"Ah, well, ok." Finn kept on walking with Drake next to him.

"So, how's everything with you and your girl?"

Finn widen his eyes and stopped walking again. "Excuse me?"

Drake stopped walking also and raised an eyebrow at the older spy. "Uh…that black hair girl you were with when you were talking with Selena at the parking lot yesterday."

"Holley? No! She's not my girlfriend. She's just my partner."

"Oh! She is?"

"Why do everyone think we're a couple? We're just partners!"

"Finn, calm down. It's just you two look like you're in love."

"Drake, love can be dangerous in our line of work."

Drake chuckled and gave Finn a smirk. "Everything is dangerous when you're a spy."

"I know…"

"Now, jumping to another subject, I had gotten some News."

"Good or bad?"

"Gonna go with bad."

"Not here. Come." Finn walked to the back of a building and then he knocked on the brick wall and it slid open. Drake smiled as he followed Finn inside. The secret door closed and it all became dark.

"Finn, now-?"

"Shh!" Finn shushed and then he clapped his hands three times and the lights came on, filling the room with brightness.

"What is this place?" Drake asked, squinting his eyes.

"A secretive place where us spies can discuss with each other." Finn smiled. "So, about that news you have?"

"Oh, so, I was out, walking around town until I spotted this old building. Curiously, I went in and I saw this."

Drake took out his camera out of his pocket and gave it to Finn. Finn turned on the camera and looked at the pictures.

"Bombs, gun, knifes? Are they making some war?"

"Finn, you should keep on looking."

Finn kept on looking at the photos and then he saw a chair with straps attached to it and a table next to it with needles and a small bottle.

"Huh? What is this?" Finn questioned, looking more at the photo.

"Don't know. I was only able to take one picture of I when I had to go, before they found me."

"I see…we need some more views of this. I wonder why there's a bunch of needles with a bottle. I have a feeling it's some type of drug."

"That's what I'm thinking."

"Drake, thank you for showing me this. Is there any chance I can show this to Holley?"

"Go take my camera. I got a spare."

"Ok, see you some other time then." Finn said as he and Drake walked out of the room.

"Yeah, yeah." Drake mumbled and he quickly walked away.

Finn watched Drake walk away. He had a weird feeling about Drake but he didn't know what it was.

~O~

Holley stepped out of the elevator and she went up to the lobby desk. She saw the same blond hair lady that she had talked to when she first stepped into the hotel.

"Hello." Holley greeted.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"I'm requesting to-"

Holley then heard a scream and she turned around to see a brown hair women kneeling next to a man who was laying on the ground.

"Somebody call 911!" An employee shouted as he kneeled down to the man on the ground, to see if his pulse was alright.

Holley saw the women who was helping her, quickly dialing 911.

"Hello? Yes, we have a gentleman on the floor and he seems like if he's not in good shape."

"Mary! Tell them to bring an ambulance!" The same employee ordered the women who was on the phone.

Holley looked around and saw people getting worried. She walked backwards a bit, only to bump into someone. She quickly turned around and saw it was Finn.

"Ms. Shiftwell, what's going on?"

"I-I don't know."

Finn and Holley heard sirens from outside getting closer. The quickly got out of the way when they saw paramedics rushing in with a stretcher.

"Is he alright? What's wrong?" The lady cried.

"Miss, he has a very weak pulse. The paramedics will help him." The employee tried to calm down the lady.

"Weak pulse? What can cause that?" Holley asked only getting a shrug from Finn.

Everybody watched as the paramedics took the man out to the ambulance. Once everything was quiet in the lobby, everybody went back to what they were doing, but were shaken up by what had happened.

"So, what can I help you with?" Mary sighed, looking at Holley.

"I would like this mail to be delivered to Radiator Springs."

"Easy! I'll quickly send it to the post office."

"Thank you." Holley smiled as she gave Mary the mail.

Finn the walked behind Holley and they went to the bar. He then jogged up next to her and showed her the camera.

"Shiftwell, take a look of the photos in this camera."

Holley grabbed the camera and she looked at the pictures. "Hmm…wow…where did you get this?"

"Drake gave the camera to me. He said he found a building somewhere and that was what he saw inside."

"Oh. This is leaving me very curious…"

"Same here. We have to let Selena know about this."

"Indeed we do."

Holley and Finn sat at the stools that were in the bar. They ordered their drinks and then started to talk.

"So…missing Radiator Springs?" Finn asked.

"Yeah…I kind of am."

"We'll visit soon."

"Really think so?"

"Yes." Finn took a sip of his red wine. "If we finish the mission quickly." He later added.

"You're right." Holley played around with her glass of Champaign.

Finn looked at her and then sighed sadly. "I shouldn't of done that. I'm sorry, Ms. Shiftwell."

"The…kiss?"

"Yes. That was dumb of me. I apologize."

"It's alright…apology accepted..."

"You're hesitating…"

"I'm not hesitating."

"You sure look like you are."

"I'm not!" Holley said, glaring at Finn.

"Holley, you know-"

"That a good spy doesn't fight with his or her partner- I get it, Finn! I get it."

Finn stayed quiet, staring at Holley. "I wasn't going to say that."

"Oh, please! Then what were you going to say? Joke about me being a rookie?"

"No…" Finn frowned. "I was going to tell you about what I feel about you…but I guess you don't want to know." With that Finn stood up from the stool and walked away, leaving a depressed and shocked Holley behind.


	7. Forgivness

Weeks had passed and Finn and Holley haven't spoken to each other. They never made eye contact, they kept their mind focused on the mission, or at least trying to. Finn was thinking about losing Holley as his partner while Holley kept on thinking about the kiss.

Finn saw Holley walking in the hotel room and he cleared his throat when she sat next to him. He turned his head away from her and kept on reading his book. He quickly glanced at Holley to see what she was doing and he saw her writing on a paper. He read the few sentence and raised an eyebrow.

_She's talking with Mater? How come she- oh…never mind. It's obvious. _Finn thought and kept on reading his book.

A moment later, he got up and he placed the book down on the table and walked toward the door, until he was stopped by a voice.

"Where you going?"

"I'm going to…get something to eat."

"May I join you?"

"Sure, fine with me."

Holley smiled and she got up from her chair and she walked out of the door with Finn. They went to the lobby and walked to a restaurant. Finn walked up to a big fancy restaurant. They walked in and a waitress greeted them.

"Hello and welcome. Two only?" The waitress asked.

"Yes." Finn answered.

The waitress nodded and lead them to a square table with a white cloth set over it, along with red candles in the center. She gave Finn and Holley the menu.

"I'll be right back to take your orders."

Finn opened the menu and he looked through, looking for something he might like. Holley couldn't read the menu without her eyes glancing up at Finn. She bit her lip and sighed.

"Finn?"

"Hmm?" He replied, not looking up from the menu.

"Remember the…fight we had weeks ago?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry." Holley quickly said, causing Finn to look at her.

"Pardon me?"

"I said…that…I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry also." Finn said, looking back at the menu.

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes, I do mean it."

"You sure?"

Finn just nodded his head and continued reading the menu. Holley deeply sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"IbrokeupwithMater." She mumbled.

"Huh?"

"IbrokeupwithMater." She mumbled quickly again.

"Miss. Shiftwell, I can't understand you."

Holley hesitated and then closed her eyes. "I broke up with Mater…"

"You did?"

Holley nodded. She felt Finn grabbing her hand and she opened her eyes, looking at Finn.

"Did Mater take it well?"

"Yes…he did. Finn, I feel so guilty now. I feel like if I harmed his feelings."

"It's alright, Miss. Shiftwell…it's alright."

Holley gripped Finn's hand, only to feel Finn grip back on her hand. She felt a smile forming on her lip and then she laughed a little.

"Mind if I ask you something, Miss. Shiftwell?"

"Go ahead."

"When did you break up with Mater?"

"Two weeks ago."

"Two weeks- oh…"

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"You didn't have too."

Holley stayed quiet, only looking at Finn's green-ish blue-ish eyes. Finn looked back into Holley's green eyes and he smiled. They leaned in close to each other but when their noses touch, Finn see's the waitress walking toward them and so he leaned back.

"You two ready to order?" The waitress asked, opening her notepad.

Finn and Holley ordered their food and then they looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh, Holley, have you spoken with Selena?"

"Well, I called her but she didn't answer and then I left her some messages but she never called back."

"Hmm…I wonder what she could be doing that's she not able to call us back."

"I'll call her again."

"Good, good." Finn smiled, resting both of his hands on the table. He slid his right hand closer to Holley's hand until their fingers touched. Holley smiled as they intertwined their fingers together.

"Are we together?" Holley whispered.

"We're going to be careful, though."

"I know."

Finn and Holley stayed quiet, their fingers intertwining together. They both had a big smile, knowing that they finally got what they wanted.

~O~

Selena eyes opened and she looked around the room she was in. She coughed and looked at her bruised body. She tried to get up but she saw that she was chained. She let out a small cry and looked at the floor which had her blood stains.

"Somebody please help me." She whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks.

She heard the doors opening and she quickly looked up and saw three men standing by the door. She gritted her teeth and glared at the men. They walked up to her and one kneeled down to her and placed a finger under her chin.

"How you doing, sweetie?"

"Get your DIRTY hands off of me!" Selena growled, pulling her face away from him.

"Oh, don't be like that, baby…"

"Don't you DARE call me that you disgusting piece of junk! Don't touch me, talk to me or even look at me! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"You're not the one who-"

"Why can't you just shut up? You are so…damn ANNOYING!"

Selena got slapped by the man and she growled, glaring at the floor. She made a fist and then she snapped, throwing a punch right in the man's face.

"Oh hell no! You damn bitch." He growled and griped Selena's shift collar, pulling her close. He ripped her shirt from Selena's body and she started screaming.

"NO! STOP! NO!"

She saw the two other men smirking and then walk out of the room, shutting the door.

She was pushed down to the floor and she screamed louder, trying to kick the man off of her.

"GET OFF ME!"

Selena's cries echoed as her torture began all over again.

~O~

"She's still not answering." Holley sighed, closing her phone.

"That was the fifth time we called her…" Finn spoke, his hand on his chin.

"I'm starting to worried about her."

"Me too."

Holley leaned against Finn and closed her eyes, feeling strong arms wrap around her. They both walked around the room, with both of their eyes closed, they tripped and fell onto the bed.

When they landed on the soft bed, they started laughing.

"Wow…I never seen you this happy before." Holley spoke, brushing some of Finn's hair behind his ears.

"Been some years." Finn whispered, tilting his head to the side.

Holley just smiled, laying her head on the pillow. "What did you think that incident was?"

"Which incident?"

"It happened a few weeks ago. The 911 call."

"Oh…I don't know. Why?"

"It left me wondering…I saw on the news that a women had been sent to the hospital when she stepped out of a restaurant."

"How come I haven't heard of that?"

"Oh, you left the room right before they started talking about that."

Finn rolled his eyes and then shook his head. "From now on Holley, you and me will be side by side every moment and never separate."

"You mean it, Finn?"

"Yes. I mean it."

Holley smiled as Finn got off of her laid down next to her. She got close to him and closed her eyes with Finn's arm around her waist.

~O~

"Please remember about turning in your project." Riley reminded his class.

They all mumbled as in saying they would remember, which made Riley smile.

"Ok then. Now, we're going to-"

"Mr. Lopez! Mr. Lopez!"

Riley turned and he saw one of his female students running up to him with tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Stacy, what's wrong?"

"You gotta help him! H-he fell and he's not breathing!"

"W-who?"

"My brother!"

Riley ran out of his classroom and saw a black hair boy laying on the floor, not breathing. He kneeled down next to the boy and started to help him breath again.

Soon, a crowd started to form around Riley and the boy who was on the floor.

"Come on. Breath!" Riley whispered, pumping on the boy's chest.

"Ken…please be ok." Stacy whimpered, her hands over her mouth.

As Riley tried to help, the school nurses came and they carried Ken out and to the hospital. Stacy was allowed to go with her brother while everybody stayed behind.

"Ok, everybody. G-go to your classes and my students let's keep on with our lessons, alright?" Riley said.

Soon, everybody in the school were where they were suppose to be and when the day ended, Ryle was getting ready to leave his classroom until his phone started ringing.

"Hello? Oh hey, Alex. How you doing, buddy?"

"Good. Dad, where's mommy?"

"Oh, she's working."

"But she never answered her phone when I called her…she never done that before."

"It's alright, Alex. When I get home we'll talk together, ok?"

"Ok…but dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"Is mommy ok?"

Riley sighed. He didn't know where or if Selena is alright. "I don't know, son. I don't know."

"Oh, ok…"

"I'll see you soon."

"Ok."

"Oh, was the babysitter nice to you?"

"Yes. She was."

"Good. I'm leaving work now. Bye, son. Love you."

"Love you too, dad."

Riley hanged up and then he walked out of the class roomed and locked the door and then he drove home.


	8. Cracking Up The Clues

Finn opened his eyes and he looked around the room. Glancing down, he smiled when he saw Holley sleeping next to him. He smiled and slowly got out of bed and walked up to the table and he saw his phone lighten up. He grabbed it and opened it to see a text message from Siddley.

_Seen Selena by any chance, sir? _Read the text.

Finn text Siddley back and then he closed his phone, setting it down on the table again.

He looked back at Holley and he leaned back with his hands on the edge of the table.

Holley was sleeping peacefully, clenching her own pillow. She let out a small moan and turned around. She was panting quickly and was making Finn concerned.

Finn walked up to her and he placed his hand on her cheek. "Holley, wake up."

"No…" She whispered.

"Wake up."

Holley groaned and tried to turn her head away but Finn caught her lips with his own. She opened her eyes when Finn parted from her, gently leaning his forehead against hers.

"Good morning, Finn." She smiled, placing her hand on top of Finn's hand.

"Good morning, Holley." Finn smiled back. "Were you having a nightmare?"

"Yes…I guess…"

Finn nodded his head and then pulled Holley up from the bed. "Come on, let's go meet up with Riley."

"Ok."

Holley stood up and stretched. She leaned backwards a little, causing her shirt to lift up a bit, showing her stomach a little. Finn got behind her, wrapping his arms around her. Holley placed her hands on Finn's arms and looked at him.

"What?" She asked with a small smile.

"No, nothing."

She stayed quiet and then gasped. "Finn!"

"What?"

"You're not-"

"No! Of course not, Holley. Too early for that." Finn laughed, separating from Holley.

"Oh, alright." She smiled and walked to the bathroom and brushed her hair and washed her face.

"Finn, did you get any message from Selena?" Holley asked from inside the bathroom.

"No. I only got a message from Siddley asking if we heard something from Selena lately."

"Really?"

"Yes. Told him no…still haven't gotten a reply from him though."

"When did you answer him back?"

"It was like…two or three minutes ago…"

"Alright."

Holley walked out of the bathroom and she tossed Finn his brush.

"Thank you." Finn smirked and started to brush his messy hair back to normal.

Holley was leaning against the door and she waited patiently for Finn. She crossed her arms and looked up.

"How will we be able to catch Bryan?" Holley asked.

"We have to plan that." Finn replied, walking out of the bathroom and putting on his blue jacket.

"Ok…I just hope we catch him soon."

Holley opened the door and she walked out of the room with Finn. As they went downstairs, they grabbed each other's hand. A smile spread on their lips and they made their way toward Riley's house.

~O~

_Knock! Knock!_

Riley placed down his book he was reading and smiled. "Selena?" He stood up and walked toward the door. He took a deep breath in and he opened the door.

"S- oh…it's just you two. Come in."

"Thank you." Finn said and he stepped in with Holley and then into the living room.

"So, what brings you two here?" Riley asked, holding his hands.

"We came to see if you heard anything from Selena." Holley explained, with worried eyes.

Riley sighed deeply and shook his head. "No, I have heard nothing from her. Wait…she was with you! H-how-?"

"I'm guessing she was tricked." Finn interrupted, raising an eyebrow and he looked at Holley. "Makes sense now…"

"What makes sense?" Riley questioned, leaning forward.

"Selena was being lead into a trap. We all know that Bryan is in charge of all of this and so we have to be careful with each other. Keep each other in eye sight. Riley, make sure your two kids stay with you or with a family member close by at all time."

"What about Selena? What are you going to do about her?"

"Calm down, Riley." Finn said, noticing tears forming in Riley's hazel eyes.

"How the hell can I calm down if my wife is being held hostage somewhere?"

"Riley, please. Listen-" Holley tried to talk with Riley but he interrupted her.

"No! I'm not up for listening to anybody! My family is now in danger! My wife might get killed- I…I don't know what to do!" Riley cried and fell to his knees, tears falling down his cheeks.

Holley got up and she placed a hand on Riley's back, trying to comfort him. "Hey, it's alright. Me and Finn will protect you and your kids." Holley reassured him.

Riley looked at Holley and then he hugged her. Holley stayed still and then she hugged him back. "It's alright…" She whispered. She glanced up at Finn.

Finn stood up and he kneeled next to Riley. "She's right, Riley. Everything will be fine."

~O~

Siddley was standing next to his jet with his phone in his hands. He let out a breath and he turned around to see a man in a blue jacket.

"Finn?" He smiled and started to walk up to the man.

The man stopped in the shadows and stayed still. Siddley raised an eyebrow and stood still.

"Uh…sir? Is everything alright?"

"Ha-ha! I'm not Finn. I'm Drake."

"Oh! You're the young man I met when I was talking to Finn."

Drake chuckled and walked up to Siddley. "Well, I'm Drake Gonzales."

"Siddley."

They both shook hands and Drake smirked. "So, that's your jet?"

"Yeah. I fly Finn and Holley to wherever they need to go."

"That's cool. Got your own jet and everything…nice."

"Thank you. Say…you look like Selena."

"Selena Lopez? She's my sister."

"She's your sister?"

"Yep. And we're both spies."

"Wow. Siblings working as spies."

"Yeah. But we don't spend a lot of time together. This is my first mission seeing her in like…4 years?"

"4 years- whoa…that's a long time…"

"You can say that again. So, anything knew?"

"No…just, I haven't heard from Selena lately. Been weeks she hasn't contacted Finn or Holley."

"She's more closer to Finn and Holley?"

"Yeah. You heard something from her?"

"Nope. Never had. Dang…that just got me all fired up. I wonder where my sis is and if she's alright…"

"Let's just hope for the best, Drake." Siddley sighed, patting Drake's back.

Drake nodded, looking at the ground sadly. "Yeah…yeah…"

~O~

Selena woke up to find herself strapped to a chair. She struggled a bit but then gave up and sighed. Looking down, she noticed that she was only wearing her pants.

"Stupid damn asshole…" She frowned.

The door opened and she saw Bryan Chance walking in with a man holding a silver tray with a small bottle and a needle on it.

"Why, good morning, Selena."

Selena just glared at Bryan.

"Woke up in a bad mood, I see."

"What do you think?" Selena snapped.

Bryan ignored her and he grabbed the needle and he inserted the liquid from the bottle in the needle. Selena watched carefully and she then gasped when she figured out that he was going to inject her with a harmful drug.

"Now this won't hurt a bit…" Bryan smiled as he grabbed Selena left arm, ready to inject the drug into her vain.

"NO!" Selena shouted and kneed Bryan in the stomach and then at the assistance. She stretched her arms out hard, hopefully to make the straps snap.

She closed her eyes tightly and then the straps snapped and she quickly got up from the chair and ran to the door and out of the room.

As she ran out of the building, she saw two men standing by the exit door with guns loaded. She stopped and slowly backed up, looking around for a weapon. She saw a big mirror on the wall and then she punched it, making it shatter. Grabbing a large piece of glass, she threw it at one of the men.

She grabbed more glass, giving her cuts on her hands. A man came running toward her but she went up to him and stabbed a piece of glass in his stomach.

"AHH!" He yelled out and fell to the floor, blood falling to the ground.

Selena fought her way out and when she was running away, she saw a group of men chasing her.

"Oh no…how many workers does he have?"

Selena kept running but when she rounded a corner, a bullet passed her which made her scream and run faster. As she kept running, the cuts on her hand made blood flow down from her hand to the ground, making a trail.

"If I keep this up, they'll find out where I live…"

She quickly jumped into a small space between two building and stayed quiet as the men passed by. Slowly walking around the back, she saw a towel on the ground so she wrapped it around her hands and ran back home.

When she got to her house, she started to pound on the door, wanting to be safe inside of her house.

"RIELY! OPEN THE DOOR! RIELY!" She cried, looking around, making sure nobody was following her.

Riley, from inside, heard the screams and pounding and so he quickly ran to the door, opening it. Selena ran inside and closed the door, locking it.

"Selena! What happened to you?" Riley asked, wrapping his arms around Selena, tightly.

"Riley! Riley, oh my god! I'm so glad to see you!" Selena whimpered, safe in her husband's arms.

"W-what happened?"

"I got…k-kidnapped and then I was taken to this place where I was…abused and Bryan Chance was there and he was going to inject this drug in me b-but I got away." Selena quickly said in one breath.

"Bryan Chance did this to you? Why that- just WAIT until I get my hands on him! That damn-"

"Riley, please, no. I already got hurt and nearly killed. I don't want to lose you." Selena looked around and then back at Riley. "W-where's Alex and Bonnie?"

"They're at my sister's house." He answered, brushing his hands through Selena's messed up brown hair.

"Ok…good…" Selena panted, closing her eyes.

"Hey…"

"Hmm?"

Selena opened her eyes quickly when she felt Riley's lips against her lips. She closed her eyes again and kissed him back. The short kiss then turned into a passionate kiss.

Selena clenched Riley's black hair tightly, making him wince.

"S-sorry…" She mumbled, her lips still against Riley's.

"Mhmm."

Riley gently pushed Selena up against the wall and held her tightly. Selena let out a gasp when she felt him kissing down her neck.

"R-Riley…"

"Yes?"

"Stop." Selena smiled. "Not now…"

Riley chuckled and looked back into Selena's eyes. "Alright. I'll be making you something to eat."

"Ok, thank you. I-I'm going to take a bath…" Selena giggled and started walking upstairs to the bathroom.

When she got upstairs. She peeked in Alex's room and sighed. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote on the white paper. She folded and set it on Alex's bed. She slowly walked out of Alex's bedroom, making sure no blood would drip onto the carpet on Alex's floor.

Outside of the room, she walked inside the bathroom and locked the door. She unwrapped her left hand that was covered with the towel. She hissed and shivered.

"Crap…I got it infected." She looked up the ceiling and then placed her hands on her stomach. "I'll just fix myself up alone…" She then looked at her stomach and bit her lip.

"Raped more then once…I think I'm pregnant…"

Selena quickly grabbed a pregnancy test and she started to do the test. As she waited, she started thinking about how she would tell Riley and especially her kids if she is pregnant.

"Oh…I wish it to be negative."

When she was done she held the pregnancy test in her hand but didn't look at it. She started to cry softly as more thoughts came into her mind. Gathering her courage, she looked down at the pregnancy test and then she let out a small scream and threw it to the floor.

"My god…" Selena whispered.


	9. Coming Back

"What did ya made me?" Selena asked, leaning over Riley's shoulder.

"Oh, just your favorite food." He smirked, looking at Selena.

Selena looked down at the plate and smiled. "Oh yes! Hamburger." She giggled. "I'm such an American girl."

"Yes you are."

Riley turned around and he saw Selena's left hand wrapped up in bandages. He grabbed her hand and bit his lip.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Just some cuts and a little bit sore but I'm fine." Selena smiled and then kissed Riley's cheek.

She walked to the kitchen table with her food. When she sat down, she looked back, making sure Riley wasn't facing her way. She then lifted her blue shirt up a bit and rubbed her stomach.

"I must be like…4 weeks…" She shook her head and started to eat her hamburger. As she was finishing eating, she started to get heart burn. She stopped eating and placed the leftovers away. She drank water and leaned against the kitchen counter a bit.

"Riley?" She called.

"Yes? Are you ok?" Riley quickly asked, running to Selena's side.

"I'm getting a strong heart burn…" She whispered, putting her hand where her heart was.

"Ok, I'll get the heartburn pills."

Selena refilled her cup of water as Riley was grabbing the pills. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. How badly she wanted to tell Riley that she's pregnant but she's just too scared to tell him. What would his reaction be if she told him?

"Here you go." Riley said, snapping Selena out of her thoughts.

"T-thank you." She took the pills and then leaned back a bit, looking down at the floor.

"You don't look so good, Sel."

"What? I'm fine, Riley." Selena said, looking at her husband's hazel eyes.

"Come on. Something's bothering you. What's up? You can tell me anything and I won't get mad."

"Really? You promise?"

"Yes." He smiled, grabbing Selena's hands. "I promise. Now, tell me what's wrong."

Selena sighed and she bit her lip. Her eyes looking around the kitchen. "Ok, Riley…I'm-"

_Ding! Dong! _

Riley sighed and let go of Selena's hands. "Tell me later." He walked to the door and before he could open it Selena grabbed his hand.

"Wait! Check who it is." Selena whispered.

Riley looking into the small hole that was on the door and he smiled at Selena. "It's just my sister with Alex and Bonnie."

"Oh, ok. Good. Oh! Tell Alex to go to his room! I'll be waiting for him there." Selena smiled, going up the stairs.

"Sure well." He smirked and opened the door. "Hey, you three. Come on in!"

"Daddy!" Alex smiled, hugging Riley's legs.

"Hey there, son." Riley greeted, kneeling down and hugging Alex back. "How's my boy doing?"

"Great."

"Good to hear." He rubbed Alex's head and then looked at his sister. "Thanks, Jennifer."

"No problem, little brother. You know I love being with these kids of yours." Jennifer smiled, handing Bonnie to Riley. "So, anything from Selena yet?"

"Hmm…not really. Still waiting for her."

"Ah…hope she gets back home soon." She sighed, playing around with a piece of her curly black hair.

"So, how's everything with you and your fiancé?"

"Good. He finally stopped smoking."

"No! Really?"

"Yeah. He took your advise."

"Ha-ha! Thank the lord!"

Jennifer sat down on the couch and Riley sat down next to her with Bonnie in his arms.

"Hey, Alex? Why don't you go upstairs to your room? There's a special surprise waiting for you."

"Really? Yay!" Alex laughed and ran up to his bedroom.

When he got to his bedroom, he noticed a note on his bed and so he grabbed it and started to read it.

"From mommy? But-?"

"Alex…turn around, sweetie."

Alex gasped when he heard a smooth gentle voice behind him. He slowly turned around and he nearly started crying when he saw his mother standing in front of him.

"Ma?" He whispered, tears in his eyes.

"Yes, Alex. It's me, mommy."

"Ma!" He cried, jumping into his mother's arms, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, Alex! How I missed you."

"Mommy! I missed you! I am happy that you are here."

Selena felt tears sliding down her cheeks as she hugging Alex tighter. "Same here, sweet. Same here. Let's go and surprise your little sister and Jennifer, ok?"

"Ok!"

Selena and Alex walked out of the bedroom, hand in hand, down to the living room.

"Aunt! Daddy! Look! It's mommy!"

"Hey." Selena smiled.

"Selena!" Jennifer smiled and hugged Selena tightly. "Selena, oh my god! Grazie goodness che stai vivo!"

"Repeat, Jen." Selena chuckled.

"Thank goodness that you're alive."

"I know, right? It's great to still be alive. Hey, I been through worst so yeah! It is!" Selena laughed.

"Hey, Bonnie wants to say hi too!" Riley chuckled, standing up and giving Bonnie to Selena.

"Hey, sweet heart! Hello! Did you miss me?" Selena cooed as Bonnie giggled.

"Mmm…ma…ma…" Bonnie mumbled, giving a toothless smile.

"Aw! You sure have! I missed you too, pumpkin."

"You know, we gotta tell Finn and Holley." Riley pointed out.

"Right. And my brother, of course." Selena smiled, grabbing her phone.

~O~

"Oh! Hello."

"What is it?" Finn asked Holley, who suddenly jumped.

"No, it's just my phone. Oh, look at this. It's from Selena. She's back!" Holley smiled, looking at the text.

"What?" Finn raised both of his eyebrows in surprised. "Let me see." He stood up and got behind Holley, reading the text. "She is alright. Ha! fantastic news!"

"I know, right? I'm so glad that she's back." Holley stood up and grabbed her book that was on her bed. "How about we visit her?"

"Sounds good to me." Finn smiled, his hands in his pockets.

"Great!" Holley smiled, placing her book in a drawer. "We'll go visit here around 2 P.M."

"Good. It's 12 P.M right now so we got time to go over these new documents we got from Siddeley."

"Yeah."

Finn threw Holley a file and she caught it in time but some papers flew out.

"Oh, dang it, Finn." Holley mumbled, picking up the papers that had fallen.

"Hey, it was a perfect throw." Finn smirked, going to the table and opening up the file.

"But still!"

Holley got up and sat next to Finn and they both went over the documents.

"Hey, look." Holley said, pushing a paper toward Finn with her finger pointing at a name. "James McMissile. Sound familiar?"

Finn looked at the name and tilted his head a bit. "Yeah…the name does remind me of somebody. But who is he?"

"He was a worker at…my god. He was the head leader of C.H.R.O.M.E."

"What?" Finn quickly grabbed the paper from Holley and read the information about James McMissile. "Holley…"

"Yes?"

"We have to find him."

"Why?"

"Because I think I know him." Finn smiled, still looking at the paper.

_Short chapter :P hope you like it though ^^_


	10. I'm Coming Home

"Ready for this?"

Finn chuckled and nodded. "Fine. Go ahead. Knock."

Holley knocked on the door and a familiar brown hair women opened the door.

"Holley!" She squealed and hugged Holley tightly.

"Selena! How are you? What happened to you?" Holley asked, looking at Selena's bandaged hand.

"Oh, nothing. I just got captured by them helpers of Bryan."

Selena then saw Finn and she hugged him. "Hey, Finn."

"Hello, Selena. Great to see you again."

"Same here. Come on in, guys."

The three spies walked in the house and Finn was the first to be greeted by Alex.

"Finn!" Alex smiled, hugging Finn's leg.

"Hi, Alex." Finn chuckled, looking down at Alex.

"Looks like Finn has an admirer." Selena joked, getting next to Riley.

Finn kneeled down to Alex and he picked him up. "Oh, who wouldn't love me?" He chuckled, standing back up with Alex.

"Whoa, whoa…Finn McMissile carrying my kid? Wow." Riley smirked, putting an arm around Selena's shoulders.

"Oh, come on!" Finn pouted.

"Anyways, have you met my husband's sister?"

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Amy Lopez." Jennifer smiled. "But people call me Jen for short." she added.

"Nice to meet you, Jennifer. I'm Holley Shiftwell." Holley greeted, shaking Jennifer's hand.

"And I'm Finn McMissile." Finn then spoke.

"Nice to meet you both."

Selena then walked up to Holley and excused herself and Holley.

"Come with me." She whispered and went upstairs with Holley behind her.

"What's wrong?" Holley asked once they were in a bedroom and Selena had closed the door.

"Holley, I known you for weeks and I had gain trust in you. So, I was wondering if you can keep something a secret."

"Well, yeah. Ok. I can keep secrets."

"Good. Don't tell ANYBODY. I just want your help."

"Alright."

"When I was being held hostage, I had been raped more than once."

Holley eyes widen and she gasped. "What?"

"Yeah. More than once…all true."

"B-but by the-"

"No. Two different." Selena winced, closing her eyes. "The first one never touched me again but the second one did…over and over again."

"So, you're saying that-"

"I got a positive answer on the pregnancy test? Oh hell yeah. I did." Selena growled.

Holley stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. She walked up to Selena and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How can I tell Riley that I'm pregnant with…an asshole. W-what about Alex? How will I tell him that?" Selena asked.

"I'm pretty sure that Riley will understand and so will Alex."

"But I gave birth to Bonnie four damn months ago!" Selena snapped.

Holley bit her lip and looks around. "I- I don't know what to say, Selena. But I do know that Riley would understand."

"Fine." Selena sighed. "I'll tell him when I feel…ready."

"Yeah. Just be confident and…you then just tell him."

Selena smiled a bit and looked at Holley. "You're like a sister to me."

Holley smiled. "You too, Selena."

Selena and Holley both hugged each other. They both walked out of the room and went down to the living room.

"What were you two ladies doing?" Riley asked.

"Just…talking…" Selena replied, holding her hands together.

"Ah, alright."

Holley sat next to Finn and she placed a hand on Finn's lap. Finn grabbed hold of her hand and they both smiled at each other.

"You two together?"

"Huh?" Both Finn and Holley asked.

"You two together?" Riley repeated.

"Umm…yes." Finn smiled, looking at Holley. "We are."

"Really? Since when?" Selena asked.

"I think we been together for…2 days…" Holley answered.

"Yeah. Yeah." Finn nodded.

"Ha-ha! Well, congrats you two." Selena laughed.

"Why, thank you." Holley smiled.

"Umm…Finn, Holley…just to let you two know, I'm not going to be working on this mission for a while. You know, just to take some time off to regain my senses again."

"I understand, Selena." Holley nodded. "Right, Finn?" She looked at Finn with a Agree-with-me look.

"Yeah. Right."

"So, to talk about something else, do you know who was the head leader of C.H.R.O.M.E?" Holley asked.

"Umm…I do remember his name was James something." Selena replied, leaning against Riley.

"His name was James McMissile." Finn said.

"That's your last name! Are you two gonna find him?"

"Yeah. We looked at his documents and well, found out where he lives."

"Where?"

"He lives here. You know, you live pretty close to him."

"Really? Wow. We live close to the head leader of C.H.R.O.M.E." Selena smiled. "Go find him then."

"But-"

"Don't worry about me, Finn. I have Jennifer, Riley and my two kids here. You can go find James."

"Alright."

Finn and Holley stood up and walked out through the door after they said goodbye.

"So, ready to find him?" Holley asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. Let's go."

~O~

Walking up the stairs made out of beautiful stone, Finn loosen his tie as he got in front of the door. He sighed and knocked on the door.

"I hope he's home." Finn said, glancing at his watch.

"What makes you say that?"

"Hey, we're at the head leader of C.H.R.O.M.E. house. What do you think?"

"Nervous, I'm guessing?"

"Yes. Well, a little."

"Calm down, Finn."

Finn was about to say something until the door opened, showing a tall man with grey hair and sharp green eyes. He had a mustache like Finn's and pretty much the same look.

"Yes?" He replied, his voice covered in a slick British accent.

Finn lost his words as he stared at the man. "Umm…J-James McMissile?"

"That's me. Who are you two?"

"I'm Finn McMissile, British Intelligence."

"Huh." James smirked. "My son has the same name.." James looked at Finn more and he then gasped. "Wait…Finn?"

Holley looked at Finn and then at James, then back to Finn.

"Yes. Part of C.H.R.O.M.E training academy."

"My god…I can't believe it's you, Finn."

James hugged Finn which made Finn freeze. Finn slowly hugged James back and then he smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Great to see you too, dad."

"Dad?" Holley questioned.

James let go of Finn and he looked at Holley. "Why, who's this?"

"She's Holley Shiftwell. My girlfriend." Finn said, smiling a little.

"Hello, Ms. Shiftwell." James greeted.

"Hi, Mr. McMissile."

"Come in! You're mother would be pleased to see you again."

Finn and Holley stepped in and the first thing that popped up in Finn's mind was seeing his mother.

"Where is she?" Finn asked his dad.

"Oh, she's here. Linda, look who's here!" James called out.

A lady with short brown hair and blue eyes walked in the living room. She looked at Finn and her eyes shined with happiness.

"Finny?" Her soft voice hit Finn like a ton of bricks.

"Yes. It's me." Finn smiled, walking up to Linda. "I'm home."

"Oh my god!" She cried and hugged Finn. "It's great to see you again!"

"And he has a lady." James pointed out.

"Dad!" Finn frowned, looking at James.

"You do?" Linda asked.

Holley walked up next to Finn and placed a hand on Finn's shoulder. "Yes, he does and it's me. I'm Holley Shiftwell. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. McMissile."

"Nice to meet you too, Holley." Linda smiled.

"What brought you here, Finn?" James asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, we were sent here for a mission and we found your documents and you know the rest." Finn explained.

"Why don't you stay here, then?"

"That does sound like a good idea. More better than staying at a hotel, right?" Finn said, looking at Holley who nodded. "Sure. We can just grab our stuff that's at the hotel and settle in."

"Brilliant."

"So, are you two hungry?" Linda asked, walking into the kitchen.

"I'm fine. What about you, Holley?"

"No, no. I'm not hungry but thank you."

"Well, why don't you two start settling in? Finn, remember where your room is?" James inquired.

"Yes." Finn smiled and he walked to his room with Holley.

James placed an arm around Linda's shoulders and sighed. "Can't believe that Finn is back."

"I know…" Linda sighed, watching Finn walk down the hall, holding hands with Holley.

Finn opened the door and Holley stepped in, smiling. "Nice and big."

"Thank you. Hasn't really changed that much." Finn said, walking around his room.

Finn heard Holley giggling and so he turned around and he saw her looking at a James Bond poster. "A James Bond poster?"

Finn felt his face turn hot and he frowned. "I was little!"

"Oh, come on, Finn! It's cute being a James Bond fan." Holley laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I…uh…yeah. Pretty obvious why I was a James Bond fan."

"I know."

They both kissed each other, playing with each other's hair.

"You know, thinking about our future leaves me wondering…" Holley mumbled against Finn's lips.

"Which is?" Finn asked, his lips still pressed against hers.

"Marriage…house…baby."

Finn widen his eyes and parted from her. "Baby?"

"Yes, a baby."

"I don't know about that part, Holley. I mean, granted that we're together and both are spies but…a baby? That's a bit too much."

"I know! I know! But I always wanted to raise my own baby. I understand about all the dangers about being a spies and everything but we can work it out." Holley smiled, bouncing a little.

Finn bit his lip, looking around the room. He finally looked at Holley and smiled. "Ok."

"Yes!" Holley squealed and jumped on Finn.

"But we'll take it slow, alright? Right now is too early and so that's why-"

"We got to take it slow. I get it." Holley said, still smiling.

"Good." Finn chuckled, placing his hands on Holley's legs that are around his waist. "Glad that you understand."

"Hey, weren't your parents spies?" Holley asked, looking at Finn's eyes.

"I know that my dad was…but not about my mom. Why?"

Holley raised her shoulders up with a smile. Finn understood what she meant and nodded.

"Oh, alright. I'll ask my mom if she was a spy."

"Hey, better to get advice from your parents, rather than not getting any, right?"

"Yes. Correct."

Holley got back down to the floor and placed her hands on her hips. "So, when do we collect our things from the hotel?"

"Well, it's 2:31 P.M." Finn said, looking at his watch. "We could rest for a while and then go grab our things."

Holley nodded her head and sat down on the bed. Finn laid down next to her and placed his hands behind his head.

"So…how does it feel?" Finn asked, looking up at the ceiling.

Holley laid down and placed her head on his chest. "How does what feel?"

"Being this close to me."

"Oh. That." Holley traced her finger down his chest and smiled. "Feels nice being this close to my best spy partner which is now my lover."

Finn smirked and glanced down at Holley. "Remember when we first met each other in Tokyo?"

"Yeah." Holley giggled.

"What was that question that you asked me?"

"Um…a Volkswagen something has no radiator."

"Oh, that's because it's air cooled." Finn replied, lowering his gaze.

Holley looked up at Finn and laughed. "Sadly, I forgot a little about that old question that we, spies, used to ask each other."

"We changed it. Did you forget about that?"

"Umm…yes."

Finn sighed deeply. "You're definitely forgetting things."

"Of course." Holley mumbled.

_Oh, Holley and Finn, I love you two xD _

_I do believe that Finn is a James Bond fan. I mean, he's just like him! :D That's also where I got Finn's dad's name, obviously. James McMissile James Bond XD Brilliant! _

_So, I hope you liked this chapter, guys! ^^ _


	11. Come and Tell Me

Months passed and the mission were getting harder for the 5 spies that were sent to complete it. Selena had her own problems, of course. Since 4 months had passed, as she counted, her stomach was starting to show. She decided it was time to stop hiding and say the truth.

"Hey, what you doing?" Selena asked, wrapping her arms around Riley's neck, from behind.

"Just grading some papers." Riley replied, marking the wrong answers on the paper in front of him.

"Good scores?"

"Eh…they're trying."

"Oh." Selena looked around the living room and then sighed. "Riley, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well…um…it's some news I have for you."

"Good news or bad news?" He asked, taking off his glasses.

"I don't know."

"Well, go ahead."

"Just, please, don't get mad at me."

"Alright." Riley said, slowly with a raised eyebrow.

"You know how I was held in hostage?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I got…" Selena bit her lip hard, holding her fingers. "I got…r-raped."

"BY WHO?" Riley exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"A guy that works for Bryan!" Selena replied, shaking now.

Riley made a fist and he gritted his teeth. Selena placed her hands on her head and looked down.

"And I'm pregnant…"

"You're what?" Riley gasped.

"Pregnant."

Riley covered his mouth and sat back down on the chair. He stared at the floor, his heart beating quickly.

"You're mad at me?" Selena asked, kneeling down.

"No…of course not…not at you."

"They'll pay, Riley."

"I want to kill them so damn bad." Riley growled.

"Me too." Selena sighed, leaning her forehead against Riley's knee. "What should we do?"

"I don't know, Selena…I don't know. I'm too busy these couple of months to be caring for another baby. Also, Jennifer is my only family member that lives here."

"This sounds…awful to me but, we can adopt the baby."

"We'll see what we can do, Selena." Riley lifted Selena's head up and smiled a little. "We got to tell Alex."

"I know. Come with me."

Selena and Riley walked up to Alex's bed room. When they walked inside, they saw him on the bed, playing with his toys.

"Hey, Alex." Riley greeted.

"Hi, dad."

"Me and mom have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

Riley and Selena sat next to Alex on the bed. Selena smiled a little and wrapped an arm around Alex.

"Remember when you always said how much you wanted to be a big brother?" Selena asked.

"Yeah. I already am."

"We know that." Riley said.

"Which is why were asking you this." Selena sighed deeply. "How would you like to have another sibling?"

"Huh? You mean, you're going to have another baby?"

"Yes, Alex. I am."

Alex stayed quiet, looking down at his dinosaur toy. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow…"

Selena looked at Riley, knowing she was missing out a bit of information. Glancing back at Alex, she saw him smiling.

"You excited about that?" Selena smiled.

"Yeah!"

Selena stroked Alex's blond hair. At least she had less stress on her shoulders now.

~O~

"Hey, dad."

"Hey, Finn. What do you need?" James asked, working on his black 1960's Astion Martin.

"I wanted to talk about…how you asked mom to marry you."

James paused and turned to Finn. "May I know why?"

Finn dug his hands into his jacket's pockets and looked around the garage. "I'm thinking about marrying Holley."

"Well, I'll be glad to help you out, Finn." James chuckled.

"So, tell me." Finn said, sitting on the hood of the car, next to James.

"When I asked your mother to marry me, I was 21 and she was 19. So, I decided that being together ever since high school, that it was time to ask."

A smile started to form on Finn's lips as his dad told him more.

"December 9, on her birthday, I took her out for a nice dinner and we had fun. I then took her to a park, a romantic one, and then I…asked her to marry me right there."

"Perfect." Finn smiled. "I can take Holley out for dinner and then- for a change- to the beach, when the sun is setting." Finn took out a box he had in his pocket and passed it to his dad.

"What do you think about the ring I'm going to give her?"

James opened the box and he smirked, seeing the shining diamond ring. "She'll love it, Finn." He closed the box, giving it back to Finn. "Go ask her to marry you, son."

Finn could only smile and walk back into the house. When he closed the door, he ran his hands through his hair. As he closed his eyes, he started to remember his proposal for Aalina.

"_Oh, it's getting colder by the minute." Aalina joked, rubbing her arms. _

_Finn chuckled and placed his jacket over her. Aalina smiled, leaning her head against Finn's shoulder as they walked around the park. It was a Christmas night, perfect time for Finn to propose to Aalina. The park was covered in clear white snow and it was lighten up with Christmas lights. _

"_Aalina?"_

"_Yes, Finn?" _

_She looked up at Finn with her ice blue eyes. Her black hair moving around by the wind that was blowing softly. Finn sighed at the beautiful women next of him. Softly, he pressed his lips against her cold ones. Wrapping each other in their arms, Aalina let out a giggle and parted from Finn. _

"_My father was wrong about you, Finn. Very wrong." She whispered, twirling her fingers around Finn's hair. _

"_Yeah…" Finn's hand traveled down to Aalina's stomach and he smiled. "I agree." _

_Aalina placed her hand on top of Finn's and tilted her head. "Oh yeah. We're going to be parents also." _

_Aalina was only 2 months pregnant, which made Finn to seal his relationship with Aalina. _

"_Aalina, I know that we been together for a year and you are already pregnant with my child, so I want to ask you something." _

"_What is it?" _

_Finn dropped to one knee and pulled out a black box from his pants pocket. _

"_Aalina, will you marry me?" Finn asked, opening the box, showing a diamond ring._

_Aalina gasped and smiled big, tears forming in her eyes. "Yes, Finn. I will marry you." _

_Finn slid the ring on her finger and when he stood back up, Aalina jumped on him, hugging him tightly. _

"_I love you, Finn." _

"_I love you too, Aalina." _

"Finn?"

Finn opened his eyes and saw Holley standing in front of him. "Hmm?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He walked up to her and grabbed hold of her hand. "What do you say about going out for dinner tonight?"

"Think we'll have time? We have a lot of work-"

"We can skip that." Finn interrupted.

"Well, Finn McMissile!" Holley said, leaning back.

"What?"

"Skipping work? That's not you."

"There's something more important that I want to show you tonight. That's all."

"Alright. I'll go out with you tonight."

"Great." Finn looked around and tapped his shoe against the floor. "So?"

"I don't know." Holley shrugged, looking at the ground. "Um…I'm going to pick my…clothes for tonight."

Holley then walked to the bedroom. When she was about to open the door she saw Linda walking down the hall.

"Mrs. McMissile?"

"Yes?" Linda replied, looking at Holley.

"May I speak with you?"

"Sure."

Holley and Linda walked into the bedroom and Holley sighed when she closed the door.

"Umm…you know how me and Finn have been dating for a couple of months, right?"

"Yes." Linda nodded.

"Well, I was thinking about…you know…about-"

"Starting a family with him?" Linda smiled.

"How did you know that?"

"Quite obvious, dear. Finn had girlfriends in his past. All of his girlfriends just went out with him because of his looks."

"Really? They were basically using him and just wanted to…have fun with him and then leave him?"

"Correct. But Finn was smart and he ended the relationship first. But when he met Aalina, it was a whole different story."

"How so?"

"Aalina was a police women. She was always patrolling this neighborhood. One day, Finn was sent back here for a mission and he fell in love with her."

"She was a police officer?"

"Yes. Aalina always used to try and ignore Finn but he just kept going after her." Linda chuckled.

Holley let out a small laugh. "What happened then?"

"Aalina gave in and got together with him."

"Finn got her."

"He did. Has Finn ever told you about Aalina?"

"Yes. He said that he was married with her for 4 years but then she was murdered."

"That's all he said?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"But, Mrs. McMissile, I need your help on having a baby with Finn. We're both spies, which is a dangerous job and romantic relationships is danger in our line of work."

"James said the same thing to me."

"He did? You were a spy also?"

"Of course. I was a field agent while James was the head leader of C.H.R.O.M.E."

"How did you two meet?"

"He always helped me train. We then became partners and a few years later, we got married." Linda smiled as the memories came back to her.

"Oh. So, how did you two work out on having a baby together?" Holley asked.

"I said that I'll quit my job."

"Really?"

"All true."

"So, Mr. McMissile kept on being a spy?"

"Yes. But when Finn was born, he quit his job."

"I get it now."

"But you and Finn might work it out differently."

"Hmm…yeah. Anyways, thank you." Holley thanked, smiling at Linda.

"Your welcome."

With that, Linda walked out of the room. Finn saw his mom and he walked up to her.

"Hey, mom."

"Hi, sweetie. May I ask you something?"

"Sure." Finn smiled.

"Have you ever told Holley about Aalina-"

"Yes. I have. Why you-"

"But have you told her the part of Aalina being pregnant with you?"

Finn leaned back a bit, his heart pumping much more quicker. "N-no."

"Why not?"

Finn shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "W-we lost the baby. We never tried again."

"So, you're just going to leave Holley, you're new love, with knowing that you were going to become a father with Aalina?"

"I…don't know."

"Imagine if Aalina gave birth before she was murdered. How would you tell Holley?" Linda asked, crossing her arms.

"I never thought about that, mom. I never had."

Linda sighed, nodding her head a bit. "I understand you, Finn. I just…don't want you to get in a fight with Holley about-"

"Her not knowing about my past with Aalina." Finn completed.

"Yes."

Finn hugged his mom and sighed. "Don't worry. Me and Holley known each other for a while now."

Linda smiled and hugged her son back. "You're just so grown up."

Finn pulled back and smiled, tilting his head a bit. "I'm always the little spy in this house, mom."

"I know that." Linda smiled.

Finn watched his mom walk away and he chuckled. He then opened the door of his bedroom and saw Holley standing in front of the closet going through her clothes.

Finn walked in, quietly and he sneaked up on Holley. He quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her back which caused her to scream and quickly snatch her taser and shoot.

"AH! Dang it!" Finn cried, falling to the floor and holding his stomach.

Holley gasped and kneeled down to Finn and helped him up. "I'm SO sorry, Finn!"

"Ugh, I'm going to get you back." Finn said, standing up.

"I know you will."

Finn, still with his hand on his stomach, sat down on the bed. "You're picking out clothes for our date?"

"Yeah. Better to be prepared early rather than not being."

"I understand you."

"Still wondering about the important thing you wanted to show me."

"You'll see." Finn chuckled.

~O~

Finn tighten his light blue tie around his neck, straighten out his black tuxedo, brushed back his grey hair, and placed his phone and wallet into his pockets.

"Dang, where did I put the ring?" Finn whispered, looking around the room.

His eyes caught the glimpse of a black furry box on the midnight table next to his bed. He heard the door knob of the bathroom door turning, so he made a jump for the box, so Holley wouldn't see it.

"Finn, I- uh…Finn?"

Finn felt his face turn hot and closed his eyes, gritting his teeth together. His body was spread out on the bed, his hands on the midnight table, and his feet up in the air.

Holley let out a giggle at Finn's expression and in the position he was in. "What are you doing?"

"I was…trying to…uh…catch a fly?"

"You're going to stick with that?"

"It's the truth, sweetie!" Finn exclaimed with a scowl, his eyes focused on his hands.

"Alright, come on, then."

"Yeah. Alright. Come on, now."

Finn got back to his feet, with the box in his pocket. "Alright, I'm- wow…"

Finn gazed at the beauty in front of him.

Holley was wearing a purple dress that reached up to her knees. A black belt was wrapped around the waist. She was also wearing black, leather leggings and with purple heeled shoes. Her black hair was loose and perfectly straight.

"Did you go to a beauty salon?" Finn asked, smirking.

"No. I…just got all fancy for you."

"For me?"

Holley nodded her head, walking up to Finn and placing her hands on his chest. "Like?"

"Yes. I do like."

Finn leaned down and kissed Holley's soft lips. After a few minutes of the kiss that turned into a passionate one, he pulled away with a smile.

"Well…Mss. Shiftwell." Finn chuckled.

"That's romance now and days." Holley smirked.

Finn agreed and then the two spies walked out of the room and out to the streets. Luckily, the restaurant wasn't too far away.

They walked up to a big and _beautiful _restraint named Pearl Restaurant & Bar.

"Finn McMissile, I has made a reservation for both of us." Finn told the employee who was standing next to the doors outside.

"Finn McMissile…" The employee mumbled, looking through the list he had in his hands. He then smiled and nodded.

"Yes, you may go in and have a good meal in Pearl Restaurant & Bar." The employee smiled.

Finn opened the door and let Holley walk in first. He then walked in and looked around, surprise that the restaurant was filled.

"Where would you like to sit?" Finn asked, placing his hands on Holley's shoulders.

"Somewhere close to a window? Most comfortable spot for me."

Finn nodded and he led Holley to a table that was close to a window, as she requested. When he finally found a table that was free, he pulled the chair back for Holley to sit.

"Thank you." Holley smiled and sat down.

"My pleasure." Finn smirked as he sat in his chair.

"Hello, welcome to Pearl Restaurant & Bar. I would be your waiter this evening." A male with black hair and green eyes greeted. "When you're ready to order, I'll come by and get your orders." He smiled, placing two menus on the table. He then left.

Holley and Finn opened the menu, looking at all the food listed. But Finn wasn't really here, for the food. Obviously, he was trying to stall Holley so he would be ready to propose to her.

Time passed by and Finn and Holley were already eating their food. As they ate, Finn had a feeling that they were being watched. Looking around the restaurant, he spotted a man. Looked like he was in he young 30's. Finn can see that he had black hair with red highlights along with hazel eyes. He glared at the man, making the man turn around.

"Finn, who you looking at?"

Finn shook his head and turned back to Holley. "Nothing…I just don't like that mural there."

Holley looked at the mural and she raised an eyebrow, looking back at Finn. "You're acting weird."

Finn sighed. "I know. I'm just nervous tonight."

"Why? There's nothing to be nervous of. We're just on a date. Just me and you."

"_Not just me and you, Holley." _Finn said in his mind. "You're right."

Holley then pushed her empty plate forward and Finn did the same. They saw the same waiter coming with the check. Finn paid the waiter, giving Holley a smirk.

"Thank you. Please come back whoever you like." With that he left.

Holley and Finn stood up and walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand.

"Well, that was very nice of you back there." Holley commented.

Finn chuckled and looked down at the ground. "Yeah. But don't think our date ended, we still have one more place to go."

"Which is where?"

"I'm going to keep it as a secret."

As they walked away, the black hair man were watching them. He grabbed his radio and held it close to his mouth.

"I still have them in my sight. I don't know where they are going now." He said.

"Good. Just keep on following them."

"Yes, sir."

He attached the radio on a clip he had on his belt and continued to follow Finn and Holley.

~O~

"Alright. You ready?" Finn asked, his hands over Holley's eyes.

"Yes. What's going on?" Holley giggled.

"You'll see now." With that said, Finn removed his hands and Holley opened her eyes and gasped.

They were at the beach at the perfect time to see the scenery of the sunset.

"My god. The view is beautiful, Finn." Holley smiled.

"I knew you would like it."

Holley took off her high heels and started to walk in the sand with Finn. As they walked, Finn wrapped his arm around Holley's waist. He dug his free hand into his pocket and felt the box touching his fingers.

"Holley, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" Holley asked, looking at the sunset.

Finn took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He looked at her and smiled a bit.

"Well, you know how much I love you, right?" Finn asked, pressing his lips to Holley's head.

"Yeah." Holley giggled.

"We been together for months now and I was thinking about taking a big step in our relationship."

Holley stopped walking and turned to Finn. "You mean-?" Holley gasped, and placed her hands over her mouth when she saw Finn kneeling down.

"Holley Shiftwell," Finn started, taking out the box from his pocket. "will you marry me?"

Holley felt a tear sliding down her cheek and she nodded. "Yes."

Finn grabbed her left hand and slid the diamond ring on her finger. He stood back up, holding Holley's hands and looking into her beautiful green eyes.

"I love you." Holley smiled, biting her lip.

"I love you too." Finn smiled back, wrapping his arms around his new fiancée.

From a distance, the same man was still watching them. He stood there, shocked to what he had seen. Finn proposed to Holley? His spy partner?

Frowning, he talking into his radio. "The spy partners had gotten engaged."

"Thank you for the news. This is great information about those two. Good job."

He didn't say anything else, he just turned off his radio and turned around, walking back to his home. He felt so guilty at what he was doing.


	12. Lithium

The alarm clock went off, making Holley wake up. She stretched her arm out and turned off the alarm clock. Turning around, she saw greenish-bluish eyes looking at her.

"Good morning." Holley greeted, smiling.

"Good morning."

Holley used her elbows as support to lift her up from the bed. She turned so he legs would be off the bed and she stood up, stretching. She looked at her left hand and smiled when seeing the ring on her finger.

"I love this ring."

"You do?" Finn smiled, standing up and stretching.

"Yeah. Beautiful."

Finn gave Holley a sly smile and as he went to the closet, he smacked the back of his neck. "Holley, do you feel hot in here or is it just me?"

"I am feeling kind of hot." Holley said, fanning herself with her hand. She walked up to the closet and grabbed a purple, short sleeved shirt. "Better to wear something with short sleeve instead of long sleeves."

"Yeah." Finn agreed, looking for a pair of clothes for himself.

Holley grabbed a pair of short pants and she walked into the bathroom to change. As she started to change clothes, she started to wonder about Drake.

"Hmm…I haven't heard from him for a while." She whispered to herself.

She washed her face and picked her black hair into a messy bun. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Finn leaning against the wall in a blue shirt with light blue jeans.

"_He looks different when he's not dressed in his fancy clothes."_ Holley thought to herself.

Finn looked up and he motioned toward the door with his head. They both walked out of the room. First thing the noticed was all the windows opened and a cool breeze swept pass them.

"Now, that's what I call fresh air." Holley said. "Looks like the AC broke."

"Yeah. Let's go ask."

They walked up to James and Linda who were talking outside. Once Finn stepped outside and shivered.

"Burr! November?" Finn looked around the yard and saw orange and dark red leaves on the grass.

"Looks like it."

"Finn, Holley! Good morning." James greeted.

"Morning." Finn and Holley greeted back, walking up to them.

"Why, you two not wearing sweaters?" Linda asked.

"We were hot in there! Isn't the AC broken?" Finn asked, wrapping his strong arms around Holley to _at least_ give her some warmth.

"Well, yes. But we are waiting for the man to come." James replied, looking back at the road.

"Oh, at least…we're going to get it fixed." Holley sighed, getting closer to Finn for more warmth. Her ring caught the glimpse of the sunlight and the diamond reflected the light, catching Linda's eyes.

"What's that, sweetie?"

"What?" Holley asked, looking at Linda.

"Is that a ring?"

"Oh, yes! Finn proposed to me last night." Holley answered with a smile.

"You popped the question, son?" James smiled, turning to his son.

"Yes." Finn chuckled.

"Congratulation you two!"

Finn and Holley could only smile. "Thank you."

"Well, me and Holley are going to grab something to eat." Finn said, walking back into the house with Holley.

"Well, they didn't look that surprised." Holley commented as they walked into the kitchen.

"I was married before so it's not knew to them."

"Just wait until we tell them about having a baby of our own." Holley squealed, hugging Finn from behind.

"Oh, uh…yeah….ha-ha! They'll be very…um….surprised."

Holley noticed the nervousness in Finn's voice. She leaned back a bit with a confused expression.

"You don't sound that…excited. What's going on with you? Is there something else bothering you? I can help you out-"

"No, no. It's just…" Finn rubbed the back of his head and sighed, turning to Holley. "Remember about Aalina and me?"

"Yes."

"I kind of…left out something out."

"Which is?"

Finn looked up, trying to find the right words. "You know, being married for 4 years is quite a while, right?"

"Correct."

"Well…me and Aalina…we wanted to become parents so she-"

"W-was pregnant with…you?"

Finn nodded, closing his eyes. Holley let out a small "oh…" and she leaned against the counter.

"You're not jealous, are you?" Finn asked.

"No…just that I feel like if I'm…replacing Aalina."

"You're not replacing her."

Holley looked up at Finn and she smiled a bit as he placed his hands on both sides, cornering her. "No need to feel like that."

"Sure?"

"Yeah. We'll get married, we'll have a child together. You're Holley Shiftwell, not Aalina Castro."

Holley nodded and she then smiled more. "Ok."

Finn smiled and kissed Holley's cheek softly. "Come on, let's make our breakfast."

Finn walked to fridge but Holley stayed where she was. How would Linda and James react if she said that she was pregnant? Holley placed her hand on her stomach and smiled a bit. _That can wait. The time will come. _

~O~

He knocked on the door and he was greeted by two strong, brown hair men. He tipped his black hat forward and walked into the room. He sat down on a chair, in front of a brown wooden desk.

"It's good to see you again."

He ignored the voice and placed a file on the desk. "These are all I can find about Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell."

He heard the man in front of him, opening the file. A moment later he felt an object striking him across the face.

"AH!" He yelled out as he fell to the floor.

"You really think THIS is enough information?"

He saw the papers being thrown to the floor. He felt the man grabbing his shift collar and pulling him up.

"Give me and answer!"

"I don't…" He struggled with his words. "I NEVER WANTED TO DO THIS!" He cried, pushing the man away from him.

"Drop out of this now, Drake, your sister will get it."

Drake's hazel eyes glared at Bryan Chance. He gritted his teeth together in anger. "Don't you dare touch my sister! She already been through enough!"

"Would you like to see the pain she went through, Drake?"

Drake stayed quiet, not knowing what to saw. Bryan grabbed a video tape and he slid it into a player. "Watch what she went through."

The screen was black for a moment but when Drake heard a scream he jumped. He saw his sister, Selena, being…raped…abused…treated like a slave!

"_No! No! No! Leave me alone!" Selena cried. _

_She let out a yelp when a man whipped her with a chain. She was then dragged to a pole and tied in a way that he back would be facing the man with a whip. One man took her shirt of and they started to whip her back. _

"_AHH! STOP!" Selena cried, struggling to get her wrist untied. "DRAKE!" _

Drake felt his eyes getting watery as he heard his sister yelling his name over and over again for his help.

The tape was skipped forward and what Drake was seeing now felt like someone ripping his heart out.

"_PLEASE! NO!" Selena cried loudly and she was being banged into the wall. Her panting increasing, cries getting louder, the abuse getting more painful. _

"_Get off me!" _

_She managed to push the man off of her and to get away but she fell to the floor due to pain running through her whole body. _

_The man lowered to her and whispered, "Were you good…" With that he left, leaving a crying Selena behind. _

The tape ended and Bryan stumbled backwards a bit. "Y-you SICK people!"

"Would you like your sister to go through that again?"

Drake stayed silenced for a moment and then he growled and pulled out his gun from his pocket, aiming it at Bryan.

"She won't have to. After I'm finished with you, she would be safe and Finn and Holley would be left alone."

"You don't stand a chance."

Drake set his gun ready to shoot until he heard a gunshot from behind him and pain going through his left leg. He screamed and fell down, grabbing his injured leg.

"AHH! SHIT!"

He closed his eye slightly as the pain in his leg increased by the second. He was about to open them until he felt someone kicking him in the stomach.

"AH! UGH! Stop!" He cried, flipping over by every kick he received.

Looking up at Bryan he growled. He felt someone grabbing him from behind but he struggled.

"LET ME GO!"

"Drake, let's not go the hard way." Bryan said, softly. "You can just follow my orders and won't have to suffer through pain and your sister would be safe."

Drake hesitated but he then sighed and nodded. "Fine…just DON'T hurt her."

"Deal." Bryan chuckled and leaned back. "Now, when they fix you up, go back and get MORE information about Holley's and Finn's relationship. They're the ones I want."

Drake nodded and he was carried to a room where he would receive medical attention.

"_I hate betraying Finn and Holley but I GOT to protect my little sister." _Drake thought to himself.

~O~

"See the heartbeat?"

"No. Where is it?"

"It's right there." The doctor pointed out, mentioning where the heart was on the computer screen.

Riley peered closer and then he nodded. "Oh, I see it now."

"Baby doing good?" Selena asked, squeezing Riley's hand.

"Yes. Would you like to know the gender of the baby?" The doctor asked.

"Umm…yeah, right?" Riley looked at his wife who nodded.

"You have a son. A beautiful healthy son."

"Son…" Riley whispered, looking at the baby on the computer screen.

Selena smiled a bit and she sniffed. "He looks beautiful."

"Yes. He does." The doctor then turned off the computer and wiped the cream off of Selena's stomach. "So, I would see you back in two or three months."

"Ok, thank you." Selena thanked, pulling her shirt down.

"Yeah, thanks."

The doctor left the room, leaving Selena and Riley alone.

"So, we're having a son…" Selena said, biting her lip.

"Yeah…only that it's not my son!"

"Riley, don't say that out loud here!" Selena looked around before whispering, "We're in the hospital. People can hear you."

"So? The police have to know about this! You can't just leave this as a secret."

"No, they don't!"

"So, what? You're just going to wait until Alex is a teenager and tell him that you were raped?"

"No, I'll-"

"What about Bonnie? She's a baby now! What will you do when she's a toddler?"

"I haven't-"

"Thought about that? Well, you should-"

"Riley! I can't deal with this now! I don't know what to do! I'm scared. I'm scared of losing you and my two kids." Selena started to cry softly. "And come to think of it, I don't know where my brother is. I haven't spoken with him for months."

Riley soften up and he sat on the edge of the bed and hugged his wife. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, sweetie. I'm sorry. We'll work it out. No rushing or anything. We can pull through…like we always have."

Selena hugged Riley back, tightly. She cried softly into his chest. "I want Drake…" She whimpered. "I want to talk to him…hug him…hold my brother close to me."

Riley rubbed the back of Selena's head and closed his eyes. "He'll come." He then got up and brushed some of Selena's brown hair out of her face. "Let's got home."

"Ok." She sniffed.

Riley gave her a napkin and they both walked out of the hospital. Selena crossed her arms as they walked to their car. She wondered where Drake could be.

As they got in the car, Selena felt her phone vibrating. She looked at the caller ID and it read Holley. She smiled a bit. At least her closest friend was calling her.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey, Selena. How's everything?"

"Good. Baby is fine and the doctor said the pregnancy is going well." Selena replied, leaning back in the passenger seat as the car began to move.

"That's good. I was calling to see if you can stop by-"

"I can't. I'm not working right at this time. I told C.H.R.O.M.E about the problem and they let me a few weeks off work."

"Oh, alright…ok. Thanks for the notice."

"No problem. So, how's you and Finn going?"

"Perfect. We-"

"Got engaged!"

Selena raised an eyebrow when she heard a male British voice. "Was that Finn?"

"Yes. That was him."

Selena chuckled. "You two got engaged then?"

"Yeah. We have."

"Aw! Congratulation guys! I'm really proud of you two."

"Thanks. Listen, I'll call you some other time. Me and Finn are crazy busy with the mission."

"I understand. Really wished I could help. Take care."

"You too, Selena. Bye."

"Bye." Selena hanged up and she then looked at Riley. "They're engaged."

"Finn and Holley?"

"Yes."

Riley smiled and chuckled. "That's fantastic!"

"I know. I can say the same."

Selena then turned to look out the window. Her mind still wondered. _Where is Drake?_


	13. Love

**WARNING: SOME FxH ROMACE IN THIS CHAPTER AND SADDNESS EARLY ON! **

Drake opened his eyes to see himself on a bed. Just a…old…ripped bed. He groaned as he got up. When he placed his weight on his legs he cursed out and fell back to the bed. Lifting up the left part of his pants he saw stitches on the back of his left leg.

"Oh…right…the injured from yesterday…"

"Drake!"

He looked at his radio that was on a table next to him and grabbed it, responding back. "Yes?"

"Get up and get to work."

"Sure thing, Bryan."

He stood up, only this time placing half of his weight on his right leg. He combed his hair back with his fingers and placed his black hat on along with his radio and gun attached to his belt. He limped out the room and out to the streets to start spying on Finn and Holley.

"Another day of regretting…" He sighed, limping all the way where Finn and Holley live.

~O~

"Like this one?"

Finn looked up and he saw a picture of a beautiful and very well decorated wedding. "Yeah. It looks nice."

Holley sighed, tossing the picture to the side. "This is so hard." She placed her hands on Finn's head that was laying on her lap.

"I know." Finn looked up at Holley and smiled a bit. "We'll have a good wedding."

"How about we start with a date?"

"Ok…how about in…February 10th?"

"Yeah. It's a good time. Gives us a lot time to plan everything."

"That's actually my dad's birthday." Finn chuckled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hey, he's going to see his son marry his love on his birthday."

"Nice thinking, Finn."

From outside, Drake was walking around the house to try and get a view of Finn and Holley. As he made his way toward the window of the room, he felt something hitting him at the back of his injured leg.

"Ah!" He hissed, falling down. He saw a ball rolling next to him. He grabbed it and saw a little kid walking toward him.

"I'm sorry." The kid apologized.

"It's ok. Here's your ball, kid."

"Thanks."

Drake watched the kid run off, back to his own house. When Drake was about to get up, the front door opened and he saw James McMissile standing in front of him.

"You ok?" James asked.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Well, it don't look like it."

James kneeled down to Drake and he lifted the blood stained part of Drake pants and he winced when he saw the injury. "Oh, not a very good stitching job."

"I'm f-" Drake stopped and then he started to get an idea. He shook his head and sighed. "You're right. Can you please help me?"

"Umm…sure."

James helped Drake up and he walked him inside the house. He sat him down on the couch and Drake gave a small smile to James.

"Thank you." He winced as he began to feel pain in his leg again.

"No problem."

"My, what's going on?" Linda asked, walking into the living room.

Drake sighed deeply and looked at Linda and James. "My names Drake and I work with Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell."

"Finn and Holley? You work with them?" Linda questioned.

"Yes. I was trying to find them but…as you can see, I'm hurt and…lost."

"Why, they're here."

"Really? May I talk to them?"

"Sure." Linda walked to the room and Drake then saw Finn and Holley walking toward him.

"Hey, Drake." Finn greeted.

"Hello Finn, Holley."

"Hi, Drake." Holley smiled.

"Where have you been?" Finn asked, placing his hands on his belt.

"You know…working too much that I forgot about contacting you guys." Drake lied.

"Well, at least you're here. We can finally talk."

"Right, Finn."

"My lord! What happened to your leg?" Holley suddenly asked, noticing the blood stain on Drake's pants.

"Oh, just an injury." Drake chuckled. "Doesn't really- Ahh!" He hissed when Holley moved his leg a bit. "Easy, Holley…" He breathed out.

"Sorry. You got to get that stitched up properly."

"I know."

"I'll get the First Aid kit." Linda spoke and went to get the kit.

Drake looked at James and he then gasped. "You look familiar."

"Do I?" James asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Weren't you-"

"The head leader of C.H.R.O.M.E.?"

"Yeah…"

"I was."

"That's so cool! I'm a big fan of yours. It's the reason why I became a spy."

"Really? That's nice to hear."

"Here's the kit." Linda said, passing the kit to Holley.

"Thank you, Mrs. McMissile."

Holley took out what she needed and she then got to work. As she was stitching the wound, Finn was looking at Drake.

"Say, Drake. I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" Drake winced.

"I saw a man and he…looked like you."

Drake's eye shot up to Finn. "Huh?"

"Yeah. I mean, he had your eyes and looks."

"Ha! That's…weird." Drake chuckled nervously. He quickly looked down, ignoring Finn's stare.

"Yeah…it sure is weird."

Holley looked up at Finn for a moment but then looked back to her stitching. "You know, what? Finn's right, Drake."

"Holley, there's people who can look like me."

"As you say."

Moments later, Drake's wound was already stitched up and he was talking with Holley and Finn alone.

"I just can't get much of the information I need about Bryan to end this mission." Drake said.

"But you said you were working too much! You should been-"

"Finn, calm down. Now, Drake, how about you go and keep on getting information about Bryan, hmm?" Holley asked with a smile.

"Alright, Holley." Drake then looked at his watch and he whistled. "You know, I'm going to visit my sister." He stood up from the sofa and he went toward the door. "Nice seeing you two." He then left.

Finn huffed and crossed his arms. "I have a _bad _feeling about him."

Holley just giggled and wrapped her arms around Finn's neck. "Oh, come on. He's working on our side."

"No, no. What if he's not? What if he's working for-"

"For Bryan? Finn, that's crazy talking."

"It's a guess!"

"A crazy guess."

Holley stood up and she started to walk toward the bedroom. "Besides," Holley began, leaning against the door. "he's Selena's brother."

Finn stood in front of her and shrugged his shoulder. "Maybe Selena-"

"No. Don't start on Selena working for Bryan now." Holley pulled Finn close to her by his tie. "She was captured by Bryan, remember?"

"I think I'm just being paranoid."

"Just calm down, ok? We'll solve this stressing mission."

Holley walked inside the room, pulling Finn by his tie. She spun a few times which made him dizzy.

"Whoa…whoa- ugh!" Finn fell to the bed and he rubbed his head, opening his eyes slowly. "What was that for?"

"Just playing around with you."

"Well, there's no time for playing- oh!" Finn's face turned red as Holley laid down on him.

"We could play around for just a while, you know?"

"I-I…We…um…" Finn found it hard to speak as he felt his body turning hot.

Finn threw his hands back which smacked onto the remote of the music player.

_Don't trip off the glitz_

_That I'm gonna display _

_I told ya, Imma hold ya_

_Down until you're amazed _

_Give it to you 'til _

_You screaming my name_

Finn looked at Holley who was smirking. "Yeah, nice song." She giggled, lowering to Finn's face.

"I uh…ha-ha…" Finn couldn't speak no more when he felt Holley's lips against his.

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I won your heart_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on 'til it's over_

Finn laid soft kisses down Holley's neck. Holley traced her fingers down Finn's bare back. She took a sharp breath when Finn was kissing her stomach.

"God, Finn…" She whispered.

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm about to do?_

_Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

She planted her kisses on Finn's chest, making Finn pant quickly. He softly gripped her black hair, his eyes closed tightly, teeth clenched together.

"Dang, Holley…" He whispered.

_It's alright_

_You'll be fine, baby_

_I'm in control_

_Take the pain, take the pleasure_

_I'm a master of both _

_Close your eyes not your mind_

_Let me into your soul_

_Imma work it 'til your totally blown_

Finn and Holley looked into each other's eyes. Holley's eyes fixed on Finn's bluish-greenish eyes and Finn's fixed on Holley's green eyes.

Finn passionately kissed Holley, both of his hands resting on Holley's cheeks. Holley returned the kiss, her fingers intertwining with Finn's hair.

"I love you…" He mumbled.

"I love you too…" She mumbled back.

_Entertainment_

_I'm here for your entertainment _

_Whoa_

_Do you like what you see?_

_Whoa_

_Let me entertain ya 'til you scream_

Holley panted, her hands clenching the pillows. She looked up at the roof, sweat forming on her body. She felt her lips were dried when she bit them. As she closed her eyes, she started to see how her life would be.

Her and Finn together…with their baby. Just perfect. Everything was perfect in her vision.

_Oh!_

_Do you know what you got into? _

_Can you handle what I'm about to do? _

_Cause it's about to get rough for you?_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Finn closed his eyes, his breathing increasing rapidly. He laid his forehead on Holley's. He felt his sweat so much that he could taste it. Opening his eyes, he saw Holley smiling but her eyes closed. She was thinking about their future, alright.

Finn closed his eyes, thinking about the future too. He was thinking exactly what Holley was thinking. What a perfect life he saw.

_Oh, I bet you thought I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angle swept you off your feet_

Air was stuck in Holley's throat as she bit her lip, not wanting to cry out to Finn. She gasped loudly and she heard a soft groan, obviously from Finn.

_Well, I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Finn fell to his side, panting quickly than ever. He sweat dripping down his face, his hair was also soak with sweat. He looked at Holley and he smiled weakly.

Holley rolled to her side, looking at Finn. She smiled back, her eyes half closed.

"Love you…so much…" She breathed out.

"Me too."

He stroked Holley's cheek softly. "What more could I want?" He whispered.

Holley smiled bigger and she snuggled up against Finn. Finn wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes.

They both fell asleep, snuggled up against each other. What would happen next in their relationship?

~O~

"Oh jeez!" Selena exclaimed, shooting up from the bed and gripping her stomach.

"W-what's wrong?" Riley asked, opening his eyes slowly, still asleep.

"Too…too much pain- ugh!" Selena groaned, making a fist and leaning her head back, in pain.

"Pain? How could- PAIN? WHAT?" He exclaimed, getting to his knees.

"Just take me to the hospital!" She snapped. "Call Jen! Tell here to quickly come here so she can take care of the kids."

"O-ok." Riley quickly got up from the bed and grabbed his phone, calling Jennifer.

Selena glanced at the clock to see it was 3:20 A.M.. Slowly getting up from the bed, she felt a lot of pressure. She tried to ignore it as she walked toward the door of the bedroom.

"Come quickly, Jen! Please!" Riley cried.

"Ok! Ok! I'll be there!" Jennifer said and hanged up.

Riley threw his phone on the bed and he went to his wife and supported her. "Alright, calm down, Selena. Jennifer is on her way."

Selena clenched her teeth together and nodded. "Ok…good…" She placed her hands on Riley's shoulders and held onto him. "Dang…I'm not prepare for this."

"I know…same here."

Riley sat her down on the bed and he then picked up Selena's hair into a messy bun. "Everything will be alright."

Selena closed her eyes, holding her stomach as more pain kicked in. "Alright…"

~O~

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Selena looked at the heart monitor next to her and sighed deeply as nurses did test on her.

"Ah!" She hissed when a nurse injected some pain killers into her vain.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. It's to ease your pain." The nurse explained.

"I know…"

Selena started to feel less pain as the minutes ticked by. Riley was standing next to her bed, holding her hand. Selena looked at Riley with a sad frown.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

Riley leaned down and kissed Selena's forehead. "It's ok, honey."

Soon, a tall man came in. He had grey hair with brown eyes. He was wearing a white coat and holding some papers.

"Hello, Selena and Riley. Remember me? I was who did the ultra sound of your baby."

"Yes. Hi Doctor. Newman." Selena winced.

"I got the reports and it was a false alarm."

"Oh thank god-"

"But it'll be the last alarm you'll have."

Selena raised an eyebrow and eyes the doctor. "W-what?"

"I'm sorry Selena but…your baby has no heart beats."

Selena felt her eyes getting watery. She sniffed and gripped Riley's hand. "It has to be a mistake." She whimpered.

"I'm sorry but…that's life."

Selena closed her eyes and tears slid down her cheeks.

"We don't know why this happened. Everything was fine last time. You can always try again. Now, I'll let you two alone. Again, I'm deeply sorry." The doctor then left the room.

Riley looked down at Selena who was already crying hard. He laid his cheek on her head, trying to comfort her.

"It's alright, Selena…it's alright…"

Selena opened her eyes a bit and she hugged Riley's arm. "I can't believe it…" Selena looked up at Riley. "This just doesn't make sense!"

She frowned, her free hand forming into a fist. She cried into Riley's chest.

Riley stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. He continued to comfort his wife. He looked up and he frowned.

"_They're going to get it…" _Riley said in his mind.

"C-calm down, Selena…it happens…" Riley finally said.

"I know…it's just too hard to believe! I was doing what pregnant women should do."

"I know. It's just how things are, sweetie."

Selena nodded, looking down at the floor. "Yeah…you're right."

**So…some chapter, eh? Next chapter will be up here soon! Also, I DO NOT OWN "FOR YOUR ENTERTAIMENT"! SONG GOES TO ADAM LAMBERT!**


	14. Are you?

Finn's knee bobbed up and down as he sat at the dinner table. He held his fork in his shaking right hand, looking down at his food he hasn't touched.

"What's the matter, son? You haven't touched your food." James inquired.

"Huh?" Finn looked up and smiled a bit. "Oh, nothing. Just…" Finn looked at Holley who shrugged her shoulders a bit. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Linda asked, looking at Finn.

"Obviously about the mission, mom." Finn replied, flatly.

"Oh, ok then."

Finn sighed and he stood up. When he began to walk toward his room, he heard his name.

"Where you going, Finn?"

Finn turned and looked at James. "Just to my room…and try to finish up this mission." With that he walked to his room.

"Um…please, excuse me." Holley excused herself and went to the bedroom.

She opened the door and closed it slowly behind her. "Finn, something's bothering you…a lot."

Finn shook his head and walked up to Holley, firmly asking her, "Are you pregnant?"

"Uh…I-I haven't-"

"Just tell me. I'm your spy partner and fiancé. Also, if you are it's my child. So, are you?"

"Like I was saying, Finn. I haven't done a pregnancy test yet."

"You haven't?" Finn whispered, leaning back. "Oh."

Holley looked around and sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "Though, a women can _know _when she's pregnant."

Finn widen his eyes and looked at Holley who was smiling. "Y-you're pregnant?"

Holley let out a small giggle and nodded. "Yes. I am. You're going to be a father."

Finn let out a heavy sigh as he placed his hands on his head. "My god! You are! You're pregnant!" Finn exclaimed, picking up Holley and hugging her.

Holley laughed and hugged him back. "But I still have to do the-"

"Just wait until my parents hear about this!"

"Finn!" Holley laughed. "I still have to do a pregnancy test, though. Make sure that I _am _pregnant."

"Ok, ok. This is great!"

"I know it is, Finn." Holley smiled, laying Finn's hands on her stomach.

Finn let out a chuckle and he kneels down a bit, leaning his forehead against Holley's stomach. "Going to see you in 9 months, kid."

Just then, Finn's phone started to ring. He took it out from his pocket to see it was a call from Siddley.

"Yes, Sid."

"Sir, meet me at the nearest café shop."

"Just me?"

"Yes. Just to keep Miss. Shiftwell safe. I had just found something shocking and you must come right now."

"Ok, I'll meet you there." Finn hanged up and he turned to Holley. "I got to go. I'll be back, alright?"

"Wait. Why can't I go?" Holley inquired, grabbing Finn's arm as he started to leave.

"For safety reasons." He then left the room, leaving Holley behind. She sighed and laid down on the bed, grabbing a file. She opened it and started to read the documents, outlining any important information that she read.

~O~

"There you are, Finn." Siddley greeted, putting his hands on his belt.

"Hey, Sid. What do you have?"

"This." Siddley grabbed the cup of coffee that was on a table next to him. "I had found some weird substance in this."

"How you sure that it's weird?"

"It's red. It actually floats on the surface." Siddley took the plastic top off the cup and he showed Finn the coffee and it indeed was showing a red substance flowing at the top.

"Hmm…" Finn hummed. "We got to get into the kitchen and see what they are putting in the coffee."

"I already had the set." Siddley smirked.

~O~

Finn and Siddley sneaked in through the back doors and were dressed up as an employee. They walked to where the employees made the coffees. Siddley glanced at a man and he saw him holding a small pouch. He tapped Finn's shoulder.

"Hey, he's got something." Sidley whispered.

Finn looked at the man and frowned. The man opened the pouch and poured red pouder into the coffees that were in front of them. He mixed it and then placed the lid on and served them to a couple at a nearby table.

"Siddley, we got to stop them!"

"You, go! I'll have a talk with the guy."

Finn went to the couple and he grabbed the women's hand, setting down the coffee. "I'm sorry, Miss, but I'm afraid that these coffees aren't good enough."

Siddley walked toward the man and he grabbed his shoulder. "Excuse me, may I please talk to you."

"What do you want?"

"Easy, sir." Siddley smiled, grabbing the handcuffs he had with him. "To put your hands behind your back and don't make any move." He whispered.

The man stood still but then he turned and placed his hands behind his back. Siddley started to put the handcuffs on him when the man moved his shoulder back, hitting Siddley in the nose.

"AH!" Siddley shouted, stumbling back and grabbing his bleeding nose.

Everybody in the café shop gasped and turned toward the man. He grabbed Siddley by the collar and he grabbed a knife from his pocket and held it close, dangerously to Siddley's neck.

"Call the police of scream I will kill him." He threaten.

Finn looked down at his gun and slowly, he made his hand travel toward his belt. He unhooked it from his belt and loaded it up.

The man heard the gun click and when he was about to bring the knife backward, Finn fired his gun.

Screams of terror filled the room and Finn jumped over the counter and he stood in front of the man. "Give him back."

"I dare you."

Finn clenched his teeth tightly. He aimed and when he was about to shoot he heard sirens and the doors being slammed open.

"GET ON THE FLOOR!" A police man ordered.

The man pushed Siddley toward Finn and he grabbed a smoke bomb. "It was nice meeting you, McMissile." Then he threw the bomb and smoke filled the whole shop.

"Let's get out of here before the smoke clears up." Siddley said.

"Good idea."

They both sneaked out through the back and once out, they looked around. No sign of the guy.

"Huh! Tough luck…I had him!" Siddley frowned, taking off the jacket.

"He's not the only one, Sid." Finn paused and looked down. "Wait…so that's why those people were dying on the News!"

"It is, Finn." Siddley was back in his regular clothes and started to walk away. "I'll give a report about this to the headquarters of C.H.R.O.M.E."

"You do that, Sid." Finn put back his regular clothes and then made his way back home.

~O~

Drake was in his small office, looking at some reports he did on Finn and Holley. He stapled some papers together and placed them in a file folder, ready for Bryan.

"Hey, Drake."

"Yeah?"

"We got something for you."

Drake looked up and saw a dark black hair man with blue eyes. "What could it possibly be, Eric?"

"Just come, man."

Drake rolled his eyes and he followed Eric to another room. When they got to the door a room, Drake nearly stopped breathing. "Why we going into the room where they abuse the victims?"

"Hay, we're not gonna do anything to ya."

Drake's eyelids dropped a bit. "You're drunk…again."

"Just get in there!" Eric opened the door and shoved Drake inside.

Once inside, Drake heard muffle cries. He was lead to a truck and then a girl was shoved out the truck, landing on the hard pavement. She cried out in pain, tears rolling down her face.

"What are you getting at, Eric?" Drake snapped, not wanting to see a girl getting abused.

"Since you do amazing jobs for the boss we kinda wanted to let you have fun with her."

Drake looked down at the girl and he saw terror in her blue eyes. "No, I possibly- you know, what? Thanks fellas! I really appreciate it!" Drake kneeled down to the girl and stroked her cheek. "I'll make you feel so loved, sweetie." Drake smirked.

When Drake was alone in the room with the girl he took the rag off her mouth and started to untie her.

"W-what…? You- you were-"

"Shh. I don't want to hurt you." Drake whispered.

"W-why?" She whimpered.

"Because I'm not one of them. I was actually forced to work with them." Drake wiped her tears away and then he placed his jacket around her shivering body. "If not then my sister would be abused…just more worse than before."

"B-before?"

"Yeah. She was held hostage in here. Luckily, she escaped and now she's safe just as long I keep on doing this."

"Oh…you care about her…"

"I do." Drake stood up and he helped her up. "Besides, you shouldn't be abused. What's your name by the way?"

She hesitated. She stayed there, shivering from fear. She flinched when Drake placed his hand on her cheek.

"I won't hurt you. I promise. I'm going to try and get you out of here."

"L-Lisa…"

"Ok, Lisa…let me take you to my office. I have some food and water there."

Drake placed his arms around her and they quietly sneaked out of the room and into Drake's office.

Once in, Drake closed and locked the door. "You'll be safe here."

Lisa watched as Drake took some food out and water. He placed them on the desk and sat Lisa on the chair.

"Go ahead, eat."

"But this it your food."

Drake smiled. Lisa was such a nice girl. He could already see that. "I can get something else."

Lisa smiled a bit and started to eat. Drake sat down on the bed and he looked at the floor. "Why are they doing this?"

Drake looked up and saw Lisa looking at him. "Excuse me?"

"W-why are they doing this?"

"I don't know. They want to be in charge of the government, know what I'm saying."

"They want to be as kings?"

"You can say that."

Time passed by and Drake was still in his office, keeping Lisa safe. He was sitting next to her on the bed, talking to her.

"So, how old are you?" Drake asked.

"33."

"Wow. You look young to be 33."

Lisa giggled. "Well, what about you?"

"I'm 35."

"You look too young to be 35!"

Drake chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. "I know…I know."

Lisa smiled at him. He was so different from the other workers. He was kind, sweet, protective and funny. She shook off the tingling feeling and kept talking to Drake.

"So?"

"Family…" Drake mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"I said family. I miss my family." Drake frowned.

Lisa frowned sadly as Drake covered his face with his hands. She placed her trembling hands on his back, comforting him.

"It's ok, Drake. It's alright. We can get out of here." Lisa whispered.

"I hope. I want to keep you safe from them."

"And I want to keep you safe from them also."

"You do?"

"Y-yeah." Lisa blushed. "I mean since you're protecting me, I'll protect you."

Drake smiled, leaning back a bit. "Thanks, Lisa." He brushed Lisa's brown bangs back a bit, looking at her eyes.

"Your welcome."

They both leaned in closely that they were leaning against each other's foreheads. Their noise gently rubbing against one another's, nervous breathing, heart pumping faster- _Knock! Knock! _

"Hide!" Drake whispered sharply, jumping from the bed.

Lisa quickly hid behind the desk and Drake opened the door.

"What now, Eric?"

"Where's the girl?"

"The one I you gave me as a gift?"

"Yes…"

"Oh…I kind of killed her."

"Killed her?"

"Come on! She was worthless!"

Eric rolled his eyes. "Fine. Anyways, Bryan wants you to go to his office at 10 A.M. sharp!"

"Got it." Drake sighed and closed the door. He lowered the blinds that was hanged over the window of the door. "He's gone." Drake said, locking the door.

Lisa stood up and she placed her hand on her heart. "God, I'm so scared."

"Don't be…you're safe with me." Drake grabbed a blanket and he sat down on the bed. "Not big enough but I think we can just…c-cuddle up like penguins and we would be able to fit."

Lisa giggled a bit a nodded. "Ok."

Lisa slipped into the part of the bed where she was closer to the wall and Drake on the other side. They got close as possible so they would fit on the bed. Lisa ended up with her head on Drake's chest and arms on his stomach. Drake was one his back, one arm around Lisa.

"Feel uncomfortable like this?" Drake suddenly asked, looking down at Lisa. "I could sleep on the floor if-"

"No, no. I feel much more…safe like this." Lisa smiled.

"Oh, alright then." Drake smiled back and he covered himself and Lisa with the blanket.

As midnight fell, Drake was still wide awake. He didn't feel comfortable closing his eyes, knowing that Lisa is in trouble. If they find her she could be killed as so would he.

He glanced down at Lisa who was sound asleep, cuddled up against him. Gently, caressing her head he sighed deeply.

"I promise to never let anything happen to you, Lisa. I promise…" He whispered. "I'll get you out of here…even if it could get me killed."

**Isn't Drake such a gentlemen? He's protecting Lisa now! Aww! ^^OMG, that was like love at first sight XD **

**Anyways, hoped you liked this chapter! Reviews :3 I'll keep on going if I do XD**


	15. Nightmares

"Drake! Wake up!"

"Mmm…wh-what?" Drake mumbled.

"Come on! You gotta wake up! You have to meet up with him in less than 3 minutes!"

"Meet who?"

"Bryan!" Lisa whispered.

"B-Bryan?" Drake exclaimed, shooting up from the bed. "Crap! I forgot!" He quickly got up and he grabbed his hat, placing it on his head. "Lisa, do me a favor and _DON'T _answer the door, don't make a sound or movement. Stay here in a hiding spot, understood?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll see you in a few." With that Drake ran out the door.

Lisa started to shiver once Drake left the room. She sat on the bed and looked around the small office. Laying down, she started to feel terrified.

_What's wrong with me? Why am I developing feelings for Drake? I just met him! Come on, Lisa!_

Lisa turned to her side and she sighed deeply, closing one eye. Tracing a circle on the bed with her finger she started to think about Drake. Damn…he is an attractive man. Lisa couldn't contain her feelings.

"How should I tell him? Or should I not tell him?" Lisa whispered to herself.

She heard footsteps and voices coming close to the door. Quickly, she slid under the desk which had a opening big enough for her. A black piece of the desk covered the front. She felt safe…well, kind of.

"Well, I'm really wiped out." A man said as he entered the room.

"Of course. I heard everything last night." Another one sighed.

Lisa nearly gagged by how disgusted she was by the two men.

"Remember that girl we gave Drake?"

"Yeah…man, she's hot!"

Lisa made a face and she started to listen more carefully.

"Anyways, I really wanted her to be mine."

"How do you think I feel?"

"Shut up!"

The man rolled his eyes and sighed. "He even said he killed her."

"Ah, Drake isn't that brave enough."

"So you're saying that she's not dead?"

"Exactly. I'm going to find her and then give her some TLC." The man chuckled.

"Nice…"

They both then walked out and shut the door behind them. Lisa started to cry softly as fear took over her again. She wanted to get out of here. She wanted to be safe and sound with….with Drake.

~O~

"You can't pay me enough to do this!" Drake exclaimed, slamming his fists on the table.

"Remember our rules?" Bryan asked leaning back in his chair.

"But me? ME? W-why do you even want me to break up Finn and Holley?"

"Because when Finn see's you kissing Holley he's going to blame Holley and they'll hate each other and won't work together as partners." Bryan chuckled. "They'll be powerless."

"Wait! K-kiss Holley? No, no, no! I'm not going to kiss her."

"Are you forgetting about the rules I gave you?"

Drake gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. "Fine…" He got up and walked out of the office.

He made his way back to his own office and when he walked inside he didn't see Lisa anywhere.

"Lisa? Where are you?"

Drake heard sobbing from behind his desk and so he went behind his desk and saw Lisa, laying on the floor, crying. He placed his hand on her shoulder which made her jump and bang her head by the top of the desk.

"Ouch!" She yelped, rubbing her head.

Drake winced a bit but then he pulled her out from under the desk. "Lisa, it's just me."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Drake?" She gasped and hugged him tightly, crying into his chest. "Get me out of here, please. Now."

"W-what happened?"

"Two guys came in and…and one said that he doesn't believe that- that I'm dead so…h-he's going to try and find me!" Lisa exclaimed, her voice jumpy.

Drake stayed still for a moment and then he hugged her back. "Don't worry. I got your back…I promise."

~O~

_November 20__th__, 2011_

_9:00 P.M._

_Holley ran through the streets, trying to reach for safety. Her heart pounding, breathing increasing, getting dizzy. She placed her hands on her stomach and continued to run. A gun shoot was heard and she screamed and slid between two buildings. She got on her knees and hid silently for him to pass by. _

"_Ne sait pas où elle est allée ... je l'ai perdue sight. Continuez à chercher." He said into his radio and kept walking._

_Holley leaned against the wall and talked into her radio, "F-Finn…where are you?"_

"_On the west side of the location. Stay where you are, I'll catch up to you." _

_Holley turned her radio down and stayed still, waiting for Finn. She should of stayed at home…especially because she's pregnant. Rubbing her stomach she started to get worried. What if she dies or loses the baby? She shook those thoughts away. _

_She peaked around the corner of the building and she gasped loudly when she saw a pair of greenish-bluish eyes looking at her._

"_You alright?" Finn asked, silently._

"_Yeah." Holley scooted more in, between the two buildings and Finn got next to her. _

_Finn leaned his back against the wall, his gun against his chest. He glanced a Holley and she was shivering. Grabbing her hand, he squeezed it gently, letting her know everything would be alright._

_They both then made their move to get out of the area until the shooting started all over again._

"_Run!" Finn shouted, pushing Holley from behind. _

_They ran as fast as they could until- BAM!_

"_AH!" _

_Holley turned and she saw Finn on the ground, not moving. She gasped and she grabbed Finn's arm and started pulling him. _

"_Come on, Finn! Get up!" Holley cried. "Please!" Holley kept dragging Finn. She heard the men coming closer and so she desperately dragged Finn to safety. _

"_Finn!" She gasped, unbuttoning Finn's pale blue jacket. _

_She saw blood stain on his white shirt. She lifted his shirt and started crying when she saw the bullet injury. "No…no! Finn!" She cried loudly, weeping on Finn's chest._

"Finn…no…Finn!" Holley gasped, shooting up from the bed. She looked around and she then saw Finn, sleeping next to her. She looked at the clock and it read 10:20 A.M.

She sighed and laid back down and into Finn's warm arms. She felt Finn's hand on the back of her head, playing around with her black hair. Holley turned around so she could be looking at the window. As she looked out the window, she heard the door opening.

She stood up a bit and she saw Linda. "Good morning, Mrs. McMissile."

"Good morning, Holley." Linda looked at Finn and laughed a bit. "He's still sleeping?"

"Yes." Holley smiled, brushing her hand through Finn's hair.

Linda smiled. "Well, breakfast for you two is already set up and waiting for you."

"Thank you, Mrs. McMissile."

"Your welcome and Holley?"

"Yes?"

"Please, just call me Linda."

"Ok, Linda."

Linda smiled at Holley and then she closed the door.

Holley got up and she grabbed a pair of clean clothes and she went to the bathroom and changed. When she stepped out of the bathroom she saw Finn, sitting up on the bed.

"Morning, Finn."

Finn looked at Holley and he smiled a bit. "Good morning, Holley."

Holley smiled and she walked toward Finn. She placed her hands on Finn's shoulders and sighed deeply. "I got to go and get some information."

"I'll come with you-"

"No." Holley simply said. "I wish to go on my own."

"But, Holley-"

"I can take care of myself."

Finn sighed and he nodded. "Fine."

"Come on, now. Breakfast is ready."

Finn got up and he walked to the kitchen with Holley. They both grabbed their plates and started to eat.

"Where you going anyways? Any place specific?" Finn asked.

"Just going to go around town and see what I can find."

"Ah, alright. Promise to be careful?"

"Of course."

"Good." Finn smirked.

~O~

Holley walked down the streets of London, alone. With her purple jacket around her, she shoved her hands into her pockets. She couldn't believe how could it was getting. She kept on walking until she saw the same building, she and Finn went into and found Bryan.

"Maybe…I should take a look." She mumbled.

She then walked toward the building. Peeking around the back end, she gasped when she saw four girls on the ground, tied up.

"If we catch any of you girls escaping you will be killed." A man threaten, waving around a knife.

Holley watched silently and she wrote down in her notepad what she was seeing. When she finished writing she turned back just to see them going into the building. Once they were in, Holley quickly slid in, under the closing garage door.

Cries echoed everywhere. Holley clenched her teeth together as she silently walked to another side of the room. When she got behind a stack of boxes, she started to watch again. Her eyes caught he glimpse of a camera.

"What are they doing?" She asked herself.

Holley looked around and she saw a room with a red sign over it that read _Video Making. _

She sneaked to a blue railing of stairs and climbed up. Once she was in front of the door she opened it and she walked in. Closing the door, behind her, she looked around the room. There were video tapes on the floor, empty beer cans, crumbled paper. The room was a mess.

Holley saw a computer that was turned on so she sat down on the chair and started to go through the computer. She found a video editing program and so she opened it up.

_Would you like to open up your unsaved file?_

Holley clicked yes and then a track of films appeared with images. Going through the videos, she felt her heart pounding. They were kidnapping girls and abusing them! Holley scoot backwards and she wrote in her notepad. Once she was done writing a hand clamped over her mouth.

Holley widen her eyes in terror as she looked up to a tall black hair man that was standing over her. He had a hat on, which was covering his eyes. He dragged her out of the room and back out, behind the building.

He threw her to the floor and he pinned her down. "What makes you think you can sneak in, huh?"

"Get off me!" Holley growled, kicking her legs.

"Answer me!"

Holley refused to talk and so she just stared at the man. "No!"

"Answer me you little-"

Holley spat at his face, making him pull back, and wiping his face. Holley quickly got up and ran away from him. As she ran, she looked back and when she did, she gasped. She stopped running and stared at the man.

The man stared back with a frown. "Don't come back here." He then went back inside of the building.

Holley stood there, not believing what she just saw. She walked up to a bench and sat down. "Impossible…"

~O~

It was only 12:56 P.M and Lisa walked back and forth as she waited for Drake. She hasn't seen him ever since he left to start doing his duty of today. Glancing at the clock it was now 1:00 P.M. She then heard some yelling and cries of pain. She stopped and she listen more. The screams sounded like…Drake. Wait…Drake? What? What could be going on?

Lisa walked toward the door and slowly, she opened the door. Peeking out, she saw that it was clear and so she walked out to the sound. She walked to a blue balcony and she then saw a group of men on the first floor, shouting. Looking more closely, she saw a man on the floor, curled up in pain.

"COME ON! Fight back!"

Lisa gasped quietly and placed her hands on her mouth. "Drake…no…"

Drake opened his eyes and looked up weakly at Eric. He shook his head and stayed still on the floor. Eric frowned and kicked him in the guts. Drake let out a groan of pain and he rolled over.

"I said to fight back!"

"No…" Drake moaned.

He was kicked again. Drake clenched his teeth together. He laid flat on the floor, blood leaking down from his nose.

"Get the taser."

"No!" Drake cried.

He was lifted up and then he was faced to the wall and Eric was setting up the taser behind him.

"Where is she?"

"I killed her…"

Electrical volts pinched through Drake's back. "AHHHH!" He screamed. His threw his head back and his legs were shaking. When the electrical volts stopped, he felt numb.

"Just answer the simple damn question!"

"I did answer…I said that I…that I killed her! AHH!" More electrical volts pinched throughout his whole body. "I KILLED HER! STOP!"

Drake was then pushed to the floor. "Just hope that we don't find her because if we do then we _will _kill you."

Once alone, Drake started to cry. Lisa, still at the balcony, heard his whimpers so she climbed down from the balcony and ran to Drake.

"Drake." Lisa whispered.

Drake opened his eyes and looked at Lisa. "Lisa…"

Lisa rolled Drake to his back and she placed her hand on his cheek. "My god, Drake…what have they done to you?"

Drake looked at the exit door and he sighed. "Go…"

"What?"

"There's your chance." Drake whispered, pointing at the door. "Go now, before they come back."

Lisa stared at the door. Her freedom was on the other side on the door. She glanced at Drake and tears formed in her eyes. Standing up, she sighed.

"Thank you, Drake…for everything."

"Your welcome." Drake whispered. He looked into her blue eyes. He didn't want her to leave but it was her only way to keep her safe. He closed his eyes once he didn't feel Lisa's hand on his cheek and the sound of a door closing. Tears slid down his cheeks…there goes the girl he protected. The girl that he had developed feelings for.


	16. Get Help

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Lopez, but you must come back to work soon."

"I know but I just had a miscarriage and I would like some time off to clam my nerves down. At least just give me a week!"

"Alright, Mrs. Lopez. Just one week and then it's back to working with C.H.R.O.M.E."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

Selena hanged up and then she laid down on the couch, her head resting on Riley's lap. "I only got one week…"

"At least it's something." Riley sighed, placing his hands behind his head.

"Riley?"

"Hmm?"

"We should take our kids out."

"What?" Riley looked down at Selena. "You mean it?"

"Yeah. Since I have a week off and tomorrow is Saturday, we can hang out together as a family."

Riley smiled big and he nodded. "We'll go out tomorrow. We can go to the mall and buy some stuff for our kids and ourselves."

"Yeah." Selena smiled. "Know how much that'll mean to Alex?"

"A lot?"

Selena laughed and nodded. "Correct."

~O~

"Believe me, I'm not kidding!"

"I'm not saying that I don't believe you, Holley."

Holley looked at Finn with a raised eyebrow. "Well, do you believe me fully or not?"

"Well, I know that I said Drake might be-"

"Which is what I saw. I saw him right there, standing in front of me. He is working for Bryan."

Finn brushed his hands through his hair and looked up, sighing deeply. "What did you collect though?"

Holley grabbed her note pad and she flipped it open and gave it to Finn. "Not only is Bryan trying to take over the government he' also kidnapping women and abusing them."

Finn read the information and nodded, biting his top lip. "I see…I wish to see this in person."

"I can go again with you this time."

"Are you sure you can take another risk, Holley?"

"Hey, just cause I'm pregnant with your child doesn't mean I can't continue following you." Holley smirked, placing her hands on her hips.

Finn chuckled and closed the notepad, handing it back to Holley. "Oh, you're stubborn."

Holley laughed and she sat in front of the computer, turning it. Once the screen lit up she tilted her head. "Hey, Finn?"

"Yes?"

"Remember when we were…tied in Big Ben?"

Finn looked at Holley and nodded slightly. "Yes…I do. Why you ask?"

"Because this wallpaper doesn't help me forget about that day."

Finn turned to the computer and saw it had the Big Ben wallpaper. He laughed and leaned behind the chair. "Oh, change the wallpaper then."

"Never mind about that." Holley said, opening the internet.

Finn laid his chin on Holley's head and smirked. "What you doing anyways?"

"Just going to look at my e-mail to see if there's anything from C.H.R.O.M.E."

Holley started to sign in to her e-mail, until she looked up at Finn. "Umm….Finn? Look away for a moment, please."

"Password?"

"Yes."

Finn turned around and looked down at the floor. _Drake working against us, C.H.R.O.M.E agents? What's he thinking? Damn it, Drake. I only known you for a couple of weeks and you do this? How nice…_

"Finn, should I report him?"

"Huh?"

"Should we report Drake to C.H.R.O.M.E.? He's…working against us." Holley sighed.

Finn scratched the back of his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess…better if I find him and try to settle things with him though."

"If he doesn't hurt you in any way then I guess it's a good idea." Holley replied, standing up from the chair.

"Of course, Holley." Finn nodded, looking at his fiancée who still looked unsure about him talking to Drake.

~O~

"Is Jenny still here?"

"You're in luck, Miss." The lady reached for a piece of paper and wrote some things down and gave it to Lisa.

"Thank you."

Lisa walked to the elevator and pressed the number 2. She waited patiently as the elevator was going up to the 2nd floor. As she waited, Drake came to her mind. She couldn't forget the fear and sadness that was in his eyes.

_Ding!_

Lisa looked at the opening doors and walked out. Walking down the lit hallways, she stopped in front of door 2010 and walked inside.

"Jenny?" Lisa called out, looking around the room. She closed the door and sighed deeply.

"Mommy?"

Lisa turned to her right and saw her 9 year old daughter with her brown hair fall over her shoulders and her piercing brown eyes.

"Oh, Jenny." Lisa smiled and she kneeled down to Jenny and hugged her. Jenny hugged her mom back and sniffed a bit.

"I missed you, mommy."

"Me too, sweetie."

Jenny closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Lisa's neck when she was being picked up. Jenny laid her head on her mother's shoulder and sighed. Lisa rubbed Jenny's back and rocked back and fourth.

"I want to go back, mommy. I want to be with you."

"I know you do, Jenny…I know you do. Mommy is trying hard to get you back."

Jenny stayed quiet and then she cried out, "I don't want to be adopted!"

Lisa closed her eyes and bit her lip. "I know. I don't want you to get adopted neither. I'm trying _very _hard to get you back. You know that."

"T-they told me that you can…g-get me back if you m-marry another man."

"Who has a job…I know that. Sweetie, I don't want to just marry somebody who has a job. He has to be nice to you and me."

"What if he's waiting outside or…wait if he's somewhere around here?"

_Oh, Jenny…I meet a man and he's a sweet guy. I think you'll like him too._

"Jen, ever since your father passed away, things got tough. You said you wanted somebody like your father but it's hard to replace him…know what I mean?" Lisa asked, sitting down on a chair with Jenny on her lap.

"Yeah but…I just want to be back home with you, mommy."

Lisa sighed and shook her head. "Jen, I'm going to come clean…"

"O-ok…"

"Remember everything that I told you? That we still have our house, I'm finding jobs and things like that?"

"Yeah."

"I was…lying…I've lost the house. I'm having trouble finding a job and we might not be together again."

"No, mommy! It's not true, ma! Y-you will find a job! Please, mommy! Please, I don't want to let you go." Jenny sobbed, hugging Lisa's arm.

Lisa shook her head and wrapped her free arm around Jenny. "I'm sorry, Jen. I'm trying."

Just then, he door opened and a lady with blond hair and brown eyes walked in. She looked like she was in her early 40's. Her hair was tied into a messy bun and she looked like a kind employee. Well, the only kind employee to Lisa.

"Hi, Lisa."

"Hello, Clara."

"May I speak to you, privately?"

"Sure. Jen, go in the play room, alright?"

"Ok, mommy." Jenny got off of Lisa's lap and walked into the play room and closeted the door.

Lisa looked at Clara and stood up. "Yes?"

Clara sighed deeply and she opened up a file she had in her hands. "Look, Lisa. This paper I have here is the people who wish to adopt Jenny."

Lisa looked at the paper and saw 5 names on the paper. She gasped and shook her head. "No…please, don't make them adopt my daughter."

"I'm sorry, Lisa…I'm trying to keep Jenny here until you can get a job and a new house."

"Please! Just give me some more weeks. I promise to have a job by then."

"Lisa, I can't-"

"I'm sorry to cut you off but listen, I cared and raised my daughter for 9 years. She only been with her father for 4 years. She can't take being separated from her mother now! She's a little girl who lost her father at the age of 4! Now-"

"Lisa, please. Listen to me…I try and try to cut the adoption of Jenny but it's being to much. She been here for 1 year now and she has to get out of here sooner or later."

"Clara…suggest any advice?"

"Find a mate."

"Hmm?"

"Two is better than one, Lisa."

Lisa looked at Clara and then smiled a bit. _Drake…he can help me. _Lisa nodded and bit her lip. "I know who would help me, Clara. Just give me some weeks so I can talk to him and get some help from him."

Clara smiled and nodded. "I'll make a note of that. But Lisa, just warning you, Jenny might be adopted when you already get the help you need."

"I understand."

When Clara left, Lisa went to the play room and she hugged her daughter tightly. Jenny looked at her mom and saw her smiling.

"Good news, mommy?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, Jenny. I was given some more weeks to get help and I know who would help me."

"Really? Who is it?"

Lisa looked at Jenny's brown eyes. "Drake…"

~O~

He leaped over a open sewer only to get yelled at by a grumpy sewer worker.

"Sorry…" Drake mumbled and continued walking.

Drake looked around and he then slumped down on a bench and sighed deeply. He closed his eyes and started to think about Lisa when he told her to leave. He rubbed his head and opened his eyes again.

"I'll never see her again…" Drake whispered, laying his hands on his lap.

As he sat there, he couldn't help but think about his sister. It been months since he last seen her. He looked around, hoping to find Selena. Nothing…no sight of his sister.

A hand rested on his shoulder and he froze. "Drake?"

Drake looked and he saw Lisa. He gasped and his mouth hanged open. "Lisa…h-how…w-where-?"

"That doesn't matter now." Lisa sighed, sitting next to Drake. "I was looking for you to see if you can help me."

"Well…I helped you before so I guess I can help you again."

Lisa nodded a bit. "I need your help to get my daughter, Jenny, back."

"Your daughter?"

"Yes. I have a 9 year old daughter and she has been taken away from me because of the lack of money I had." Lisa sighed and grabbed Drake's hand. "Please, Drake…will you help me get Jenny back?"

Drake bit his lip and looked around. "Lisa, I don't know…I mean, I'm working for him and do you know how dangerous it would be if I accept to help you?"

"So, you're saying that you can't help me?"

Drake shook his head and closed his eyes. "I really want to help you, Lisa…but I don't want to get you and Jenny in danger."

"I understand, Drake. Thank you for wanting to help, though."

Drake opened his eyes and sighed deeply. "You don't know how much I want to help you."

Lisa smiled a bit and Drake returned the smile. He leaned forward a bit and looked down.

"Is it possible for a agent to…fall in love with a captured woman?" Drake asked in a whisper.

"What?" Lisa looked at Drake and she smiled bigger. "You don't mean-"

Drake pressed his lips against Lisa's and kissed her softly. After a minute, he pulled back and nodded. "I'll help you, Lisa."

Lisa could only smile and hug Drake. "Thank you, Drake…thank you." She whispered.

Drake smiled and hugged her back, tightly. "No problem, Lisa."

…**.**

**Hmm…I have a feeling this chapter was like so great but at the same time yeah. XD Anyways, hope you enjoyed it ^^**


	17. Seeing You Agian

**I would like to thank you, XxChEeRgIrLxX, for your wonderful reviews! ^^ Your reviews inspire me to write more. Thank you once again! **

**Enjoy chapter 17 now! :D**

Finn glanced at his 4 month pregnant fiancée, laying on the bed, sleeping. He stood up from his chair and walked up to Holley, placing his hand on her shoulder. He looked at his watch, showing that it was 5:20 P.M..

"Time to take you to the hospital." He whispered, shaking Holley awake.

Holley made a face and grabbed the pillow. "What?" She mumbled, placing the pillow over her head.

Finn rolled his eyes and grabbed the pillow from her. Holley opened one eye and glared at Finn.

"Hey! Give me back the pillow."

"Nope. You got an appointment today."

"For what?" Holley asked, rubbing her eyes.

"The ultra sound."

"Oh…" Holley sat up and yawned, stretching her arms out. Finn grabbed her hand and helped her stand up from the bed.

"You know, your pregnancy is affecting the mission." Finn sighed, rubbing his neck.

"I know." Holley sighed, looking down. "But you know that I'm trying hard."

"Yes, I know, but still…I need your support on this."

"Mhmm…" Holley hummed and walked out of the room with Finn behind her.

As they went to the front door, James stopped them. Turning around, Finn saw a pair of keys being thrown at him. Catching it, he looked up at James who smiled.

"Use my car, Finn. More easier."

Finn smiled and gripped the key. "Thanks, dad."

Holley smiled and she opened the door and when Finn walked out, she looked at James and nodded at him. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Holley then went outside and closed the door. She looked at Finn who was unlocking the black 1960's Astion Martin.

"Good thing your dad gave us the car."

"Yeah." Finn agreed, opening the door.

They both got in the car and Finn then started the engine. "Oh, how I miss _my _Astion Martin."

Holley giggled and Finn chuckled, backing out of the driveway.

~O~

"I'm going to try and ask for a raise. Don't you worry about it, Lisa." Drake said as he talked to Lisa on the phone.

"Alright. I hope you get the raise."

"Just getting paid $5 per day? Pfft! I want more due to the beating and jobs I get."

"You do have a reason, Drake." Lisa sighed and then spoke again. "You know, I was wondering if you could meet my daughter."

Drake stayed silent and then chuckled. "Hey, I would like to meet her."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean since we are involve in a romantic relationship, I say it's best to meet her."

"Oh, Drake, you don't know how happy that makes me!"

"Well, I'm honored."

Drake heard Lisa laughing a little on the other end of the line. Though it was a weak laugh. "Lisa, don't worry, alright?"

"Ok, Drake…alright."

"That's what I want to hear. Now, I got to go and ask for the raise."

"Alright. Bye, Drake."

"Bye, Lisa." He ended the call and slid his phone into his pocket.

He walked out of his office and down the hall to Bryan's office. He was surprised to find it open so he looked inside and saw Bryan, sitting at his desk, looking at some files.

"Mr. Chance?" Drake called out.

"What?"

"May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Is it important?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Come in and sit down then." Bryan sighed, closing a file.

Drake walked in and sat down in front of Bryan. Tapping his finger on his knee, he sighed deeply.

"Mr. Chance, I was wondering about a…raise."

"A raise?"

"Yes. I mean, I am the best worker here, correct?"

"You are…"

"So, don't I deserve a raise for all the hard work I do?" Drake asked, leaning forward.

"Everybody gets paid equally, Drake."

"But…come on! I deserve that raise!"

Bryan rolled his eyes and leaned his chin on his hand. "So, you say that you deserve that raise, huh?"

"Of course! I was just saying that."

"How about we make an agreement, Drake?"

"What's the agreement?" Drake inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Remember our plan on splitting up Finn and Holley?"

"Yes."

"If you complete that job that I had assigned to you 3 months ago then you'll get the raise."

"Are you just saying this to get me to do that job or-?"

"No, no, no…I'm serious." Bryan smirked.

Drake looked down for a moment and then nodded. "Good…I'll go with it."

"That's nice to hear. Now, get out and get to work."

Drake stood up and walked out of Bryan's office. He walked outside of the building where the balcony was and he inhaled the fresh air. Glancing at his watch he started to think about his life with Lisa. She already has a daughter, lost her husband and now she's with him. Drake knew that he was going to be Jenny's step-dad but how would he be able to make a good relationship with Jenny?

"Maybe she'll like me enough to be her step-dad…" Drake whispered.

A small smile formed and he nodded his head a little.

~O~

"Miss. Shiftwell?" A nurse called out, walking into the waiting room.

Holley looked up and raised her hand up. "Right here."

The nurse smiled at her and motioned her to come. "We're ready for you now."

"Alright." Holley glanced at Finn to see him sleeping. She shook him awake and grabbed his hand. "Come on, Finn."

"They called you already?"

"Yes."

Finn yawned and stood up, following Holley and the nurse.

"So, how are you feeling during these 4 months?" The nurse asked, opening a door.

"Good. Just been really tiered, though."

"Perfectly normal, Miss."

They walked in the room and Holley sat down on the hospital bed. The nurse turned on the computer that was next to the bed and started to set up the ultra sound.

"Alright, I need you to lie down for me."

"Sure thing." Holley laid back and placed an arm behind her head. Her free hand, holding Finn's hand.

The nurse grabbed a bottle of cream and lifted Holley's shirt up a bit, to expose her stomach. "Alright, it's going to be a little cold."

She poured the cream on Holley's stomach which caused Holley to shiver from the coldness of the cream.

"Whoa! A little cold?" Holley asked, laughing.

The nurse laughed and placed the bottle on the desk. "Sorry."

Holley looked at the nurse and slightly raised an eyebrow. "You look familiar."

The nurse looked at her and tilted her head a bit. "I do?"

"Yes." Holley replied. The nurse had her same green eyes, only with brown curly hair. Her appearance also looked like Holley's.

"What's your name?" Holley asked.

"My name is Emily."

"Emily what?"

"Emily…Shiftwell."

Emily and Holley looked at each other and then gasped.

"Holley?" Emily smiled.

"Yes. It's me."

"God, been years since I last seen you!"

Holley laughed and nodded. "I agree. Emily, I guess I should introduce you to my partner then."

"Spy partner, right?" Emily asked, looking at Finn.

"Plus her fiancé." Finn chuckled.

"And dad of the child I'm carrying." Holley added in.

"Wow! Partners, engaged and already going to be parents? You're in the lead Holley. I'm proud of you." Emily smiled.

"Thank you, Emily."

"And so I'm guessing everything is going fine, right?" Emily asked, double checking the materials needed for the ultra sound.

"Correct. How about home?"

Emily sighed and shook her head. "Oh Holley, mom and dad are having a rocky relationship these couple of months."

"Why's that?"

"I really don't know. I just think they're ready to get a divorce."

"No! They can't. I haven't seen them in years! They got to stay together if they want to see me again."

"Well, sister, they're still together, though. How about after the ultra sound I take you to our home."

"Really? Thanks, Emily. Finn, may we go?" Holley asked, looking up at Finn with her beautiful green eyes.

"I don't know…we're on a tight schedule, Holley."

"Please, Finn? For me?"

Finn stayed quiet and then he sighed. "Fine. Just because your haven't seen your parents in years."

"Aw, thank you, Finn."

Emily smiled and sat down on a rolling chair. "Hey, remember Susan?"

"No…I forgotten about her."

"She's our oldest sister. Susan Shiftwell. She's married to a famous writer named, Josh Castro."

"American?"

"Yes. He is." Emily laughed.

"How nice. And are you dating?"

"Yes. I'm dating a man named Chris for 6 months now."

"Wow. Nice…"

"Thank you." Emily smiled and started the ultra sound.

Finn and Holley stayed quiet as Emily did the ultra sound, looking at the computer screen. Minutes passed by and Emily still hasn't spoken. Her eyes were fixed on the computer screen.

Holley looked up at Finn, worried. Finn returned the same expression and he leaned his head against Holley's, slightly frowning. Their hands gripped tighter as they started to think of losing the baby.

Finally, Holley looked at Emily and asked in a whisper, "Anything in there?"

Emily looked at Holley and bit her lip. "Not what you'll expect to see in 4 months."

Holley and Finn raised their heads up, quickly. No, they couldn't of lost their baby.

…**.**

**Cliffhanger! Did Holley and Finn lose their baby? Find out in the next chapter, everybody!**


	18. The Shiftwell Family

-1Emily looked at Holley and Finn and then smiled. "Don't worry, you're baby is healthy."

Holley and Finn sighed deeply and smiled. "Thank the lord."

Emily nodded and looked back at the computer. "All that I see is that your baby's heartbeats are going rapidly."

"Why's that?" Finn asked.

"Well, has she been under a lot of stress?"

"Kind of. Correct, Holley?"

"Yes. That is true."

"Oh. Then you must relax if you want your baby to still be healthy." Emily warned.

"I understand." Holley smiled, looking at her baby that was on the computer screen.

"I already have the gender of the baby." Emily pointed out.

"You do?" Holley quickly asked, smiling.

"Yes and I think you want to know, huh?"

"I do want to know. What about you, Finn?"

Finn chuckled and nodded. "Sure."

"Holley, you're have a baby boy."

"Huh? A boy?"

"Correct. Congratulation you two." Emily smiled.

"Wow…a boy…" Holley sighed, looking up at Finn. "We have another McMissile." She joked, laughing a bit.

"Yeah…" Finn trailed off, looking at the computer screen. That's _his _son on the computer screen. "I can't believe it, though."

"Ah, well you better believe it." Emily smiled, wiping the cream off Holley's stomach and then shutting down the computer. "So, my shift had just ended so I can take you back home."

Holley sat up and lowered her shirt. "Alright." She got off of the bed and walked out of the hospital with Finn and Emily.

"You guys came in a car, correct?" Emily asked, once they were outside.

"Yeah." Finn replied, taking the keys out of his pant's pocket.

"Good! I come and go walking so it would be better for once to go back home in a car."

"I agree to that, Emily." Finn agreed, opening the door of the Aston Martin and let Emily and Holley get in. He then got to the driver seat and started the car.

"Holley, remember how protective dad was with us?" Emily suddenly asked.

"Yeah. Why are you bringing that up?"

"Well, he changed…and now he's going to be _super _over protective because you're his first daughter to get pregnant."

Holley gasped and placed her hands on her head. "Shoot!" Holley looked at Finn. "Hey, when you meet my dad, don't speak. I'll talk for you."

"Holley, he won't do-"

"Please, Finn. You don't know how protective my father is."

Finn sighed and nodded. "Fine. I'll remain silent."

~O~

"Oh my lord! Holley!"

"Hi, mom." Holley smiled as her mother hugged her tightly.

"God, have I missed you a lot."

"Kimberly, who's at the door?"

Emily quickly turned and saw her dad, Michael, walking into the living room. She got next to Holley and placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. Holley grabbed Finn's hand and looked at her dad.

"Dad? Remember me?" Holley asked, smiling a bit.

He stood still, looking at Holley for a while. He then raised his eyebrows up in surprise. "Holley! Pumpkin!" He hugged Holley and laughed. "Been so long since I had seen you. You have changed!"

"Thanks dad." Holley sighed, looking at the floor. "Um…mom, dad…I guess that I have something to tell you both."

"Which is what, sweetie?" Kimberly asked, brushing her black strips of hair back.

Holley took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I wish you to meet my fiancé, Finn McMissile."

"Fiancé?" Michael quickly repeated, his eyes wide opened.

"Yes, dad."

"And what do you work as, boy?"

Finn noticed the judgment in Michael's voice and so he was about to reply until Holley stopped him. "He's my spy partner."

"A spy? Huh! That's all then?"

"No…there's one more thing."

"Which is?"

"I'm…" Holley began and she placed her hand on her stomach. "I'm-"

"She's pregnant with my child." Finn jumped in, frowning.

"What?"

"Dad, calm down!" Emily quickly said, grabbing Michael's arm and slightly pulling him back.

"Y-you got my daughter pregnant with you?" Michael asked, walking up to Finn.

"That information is true. May I know what's your problem with that?"

"What's my problem? My problem is that my daughter is not ready to care for a child-"

"Michael! Please!" Kimberly protested, trying to stop the argument between Finn and Michael.

"I can assure you, Mr. Shiftwell, that your daughter _is _ready to become a parent and as so am I. You have nothing to-"

"I have nothing to do with this? Ha! I like the way you talk, son! You're probably just going to abandon her when she already gave birth!"

"Dad!" Holley snapped, hitting Michael's shoulder. "Please, behave!"

"You have no right to say that!" Finn growled, standing right in front of Michael. "Must you know that I am a man with responsibility and I'll never do such a thing."

"Finn, please. Calm down!" Holley sighed, holding Finn back.

"What do you have against me anyway?" Finn asked, gritting his teeth.

"I've heard of you, McMissile. I, myself, worked with C.H.R.O.M.E. and a fellow by the name James McMissile was my partner. He was a trader. Always left me to just go with that girl named Linda, which is now your mother."

"Ah! So, you think that I would do that to Holley?"

"I don't want a McMissile being with my daughter! I don't want to see her heart broken."

"Excuse me! You don't know anything about me!" Finn shouted, pointing to himself.

"Please! Can you two just stop?" Holley argued, getting between Michael and Finn.

Michael just glared at Finn and turned his back on him. Finn snapped and he went after Michael but he quickly stopped himself and sighed, regaining his temper.

"My lord…" Emily whispered, sitting on the arm of the couch.

The doorbell rang and Emily went to answer the door. When she opened the door she saw her boyfriend, Susan and Josh. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, sweet." Chris greeted, kissing Emily quickly and then walking inside.

Once they were all inside, Susan looked around and rubbed her head. "Did anything happen?"

Finn and Michael both huffed and crossed their arms, angrily. Susan raised an eyebrow and then glanced at Holley.

"Hey, you look familiar."

"That's because she's our sister." Emily smiled, leaning against Chris, who was hugging her from behind.

"Holley? Is that really you?"

"Yeah. It's me." Holley laughed, walking up to Susan and hugging her. "It's greet to see you again."

"Same here." Susan smiled and hugged her sister back. "Hey, you look different and is that a ring I see on your finger?"

"Yeah. I'm going to get married."

"With who?"

"With my partner, Finn." Holley looked at Finn who was glaring at the floor, his arms crossed. "Finn?"

"Yes?"

"This is Susan. Susan he's Finn."

"Nice to meet you." Susan said, extending her hand out.

Finn shook hands with Susan and smiled a bit. "Nice to meet you too."

When time had passed by, it was starting to get dark. Finn looked outside the window and then at his watch. 7:50 P.M.. Dang! They were suppose to be back home, going over the mission.

"Holley, we must leave." Finn said, standing up.

"Oh, alright."

Holley stood up and waved goodbye. "Bye guys. It was good seeing you again."

"Same here, sweetie." Kimberly smiled. "Drive safely."

"Sure thing."

Finn and Holley then walked out of the house and once in the car, Finn smacked the door shut, loudly.

"Finn! Come on." Holley sighed.

"I'm sorry Holley but your father made me mad! Who does he think he is judging me and calling my father a trader?"

"He's wrong. I agree with you. He has no right on doing that."

Finn frowned, starting the engine. He was about to drive back on the road but he turned to Holley and sighed. "He's so judgmental…"

Holley couldn't help but laugh. "Um…yeah…he is." She turned to Finn and kissed him softly. "Oh, I love you."

"I love you, too." Finn smiled, driving back onto the road and drove back home.


	19. Jar Of Hearts

-1Holley laid down on the bed, reading some papers. She had a purple pen in her right hand and the papers in her other hand. Glancing up at the clock she saw that it was early. It was only 9:30 A.M.. Finn had left to get more information. She was told to be reading over the papers Finn gave her.

"Alright…only 9:30...how nice." Holley sighed, reading the papers.

She was basically alone in the house. James and Linda had also left. They went to buy stuff that they needed. She felt a bit lonely but not a lot. She had her son with her.

Rubbing her stomach, she giggled. "Can't wait to see you, my baby son."

It been a week since Finn and Holley had discovered it was a boy. They had already gotten some baby accessories and you can say that they looked even more busier with the baby boy thing.

The door bell rang and Holley got up from the bed and stretched. She left the papers and pen on the bed and went to answer the door.

Once she opened it she saw Drake, standing in front of her with a smile. She quickly backed up with a gasp.

"What are you doing here?" Holley demanded, frowning.

"What? Can't a spy come and visit his friend?"

"I know what you're doing, Drake. You're working against me, Finn and epically against your sister!"

"Holley, you don't understand how this can affect my sister."

"Explain, Drake. I want the truth. Why are you doing this?"

"I'll talk…if you let me in."

Holley hesitated and then she let Drake in. "Alright, come in."

Drake smiled and walked in. Holley then closed the door and turned to face him. "So, explain."

Drake sighed and nodded. "I was actually forced to work with them. If I didn't then they would kill Selena. When Selena escaped from Bryan, they tracked me down, found out that I was Selena's brother, and threaten me to work with them."

Holley stood there, stunned. "Did that really happen?"

"Yes, Holley. It's all true."

Holley shook her head, looking down. "My god…I can't believe this."

Drake bit his lip and closed his eyes. HE started to remember about the job he had to do. Opening his eyes, he saw his chance. Holley was standing perfectly with her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

"H-Holley?" He whispered.

"Hmm?" Holley replied, looking at him.

Drake stepped closer and frowned. "Please forgive me for this."

"Forgive you for- Mm!" Holley widen her eyes as Drake pulled her close and kissed her firmly. Holley tried to get out of Drake's strong grip but couldn't. Drake's arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her close. "Stop!" She mumbled loudly.

The door opened and a loud gasp was heard. Drake and Holley turned and saw Finn, standing there with his eyes wide in shock. His mouth was wide opened and he was stunned.

"H-how…Why?" Finn asked, a frown forming quickly.

"Finn, it's not what it looks like!" Holley said, pushing away from Drake and running up to Finn, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Believe me! Drake was-"

Finn shook Holley's hand off his shoulder and he stepped back a bit. "What were you thinking? You cheating on me? What was going through your damn mind?"

"Finn, just listen!"

"I never knew you had that behavior, Miss Shiftwell!"

Holley widen her eyes and gasped. "Miss Shiftwell?" Been months since Finn had called her by her last name.

Finn gritted his teeth, tightly. "You cheating tramp!" He shouted, forming a fist.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You damn cheating tramp!" Finn repeated only more louder.

Holley raised her hand up to slap Finn but slowly put it back down. "You have no right to call me that! You are not even letting me talk!"

"I already seen EVERYTHING!"

"No, you haven't!" Holley shouted. "You don't know my side of the situation, Finn!"

"I knew that I shouldn't of trusted you…even from we first met."

"Can you explain that to me?"

"Your face explains it all, Miss Shiftwell!"

That hurt.

Holley lost her temper and slapped Finn across the face. "How DARE you say that? You promised me that we would be together forever! You're breaking a promise you made me!"

Finn, stunned by the slap, grabbed his cheek and growled. "You are cheating on ME!" He screamed. He then went to the bedroom and he grabbed a bag and threw it to the bed. Holley quickly went after him and saw him standing by the open closet.

"Just collect your things and get the hell out of here." He sighed, leaning against the wall.

"No, Finn! No. You can't be-"

"I'M SERIOUS!" He shouted. "Get out…of here!"

Holley felt tears sliding down her cheeks. She packed her things and then looked at Finn who was looking at her with anger in his eyes. Sad and teary, Holley zipped up her bag and walked out, leaving Finn alone in the house.

Finn heard the door close and he then punched the wall and screamed out in frustration. He then dropped down the his knees and felt tears on the verge of falling. Now he had no partner…except Siddley but he was who took him to where he needed to be. Due to his depression and shock, he had forgotten about Holley carrying his child and he quickly looked up.

"Shit…" He cussed, sliding his hands through his hair.

~O~

Holley stood in front of two streets. One led to a hotel and the other to her family's house. She looked at the two roads and sighed. She was about to take the road to the hotel until a voice stopped her from behind.

"Hey! Miss Shiftwell!"

Holley turned around and saw Siddley jogging up to her. "What is it, Siddley?"

"I think I'm the one who's suppose to be asking that."

Holley stood still, biting her lip and trying to hold back her tears. "I-I…Finn…" She whimpered, breathing quicker.

Siddley saw Holley's tears and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "How about I take you to where I stay and we'll talk there."

Holley followed Siddley to a building where it was around the jets. She knew it was C.H.R.O.M.E's jet school but she never been here before. Walking in though the doors, Siddley pulled out his ID card from his pocket and scanned it across a scanner.

Bar doors slid open and they then walked further into the building and then up to the 2nd floor and finally to a room. Siddley opened the door and he let Holley in first.

"So, what happened? Why do you have a bag with you?" Siddley questioned.

Holley slid her hands into her pant's pockets and bit her lip. "Well, me and Finn…had a fight."

"Why?"

"Because…he saw Drake kissing me."

"What?"

"Siddley, I did not kiss him! It was Drake who kissed me! I tried to push him away but he was too strong." Holley looked at Siddley and sighed. "You believe me, right?"

Siddley stepped closer to Holley and rubbed his head. "I don't think you're a type of women who would do that."

"So you do believe me?"

"Yes…I believe you."

"Thank you, Siddley." Holley smiled and hugged him.

Siddley raised an eyebrow and then he hugged her back. "Your welcome. Well, you can stay here until you and Finn work things out."

"Really?"

Siddley nodded, smiling. "Do you need help unpacking?"

"Um…yes, thank you."

Siddley started to help Holley unpack her things and organized them. He looked at Holley for a bit and sighed. The mission is becoming more harder than he thought it would be.


	20. Trying

"Hmm…it's quiet here."

"I agree…think anything happened, sweetie?"

A cry startled both James and Linda. They went to Finn's room and opened the door to see their son whimpering on his bed.

"Finn?" Linda called, walking up to Finn.

"What?" Finn mumbled against his pillow.

"Are you alright? What happened?" James asked.

"Nothing happened…nothing at all."

"Please, Finn." Linda begged.

Finn closed his eyes and shook his head. "No…just leave me alone, please."

"We just want to help you." Linda sighed, brushing her hand through Finn's hair.

Finn sighed, opening his eyes and looking at his mom. "I can help myself."

"That doesn't make sense, Finn." James frowned, folding his arms. "Please, tell us."

Finn sat up and leaned back a bit. "You want to know what happen? Fine! I'll tell you. I caught Holley cheating on me. There, satisfied?"

"Cheated on you?"

"Yes, dad. I saw her…saw her kissing Drake."

James bit his lip and then placed his hand on Finn's shoulder. "Did you see everything?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you see when it all started?"

"No, I walked in on them."

"Had you let here speak or tell you what was going on?" Linda inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"No."

"Then you should of let her explain." James said.

Finn started at his parents, speechless. They were right. He should of let Holley explain. This is just great for Finn…just too great.

~O~

Holley stood over the toilet, coughing. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and stood up, gripping onto the sink.

"You alright?" Siddley asked, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yes."

Holley opened the door and sighed. "I'm fine."

"Want to go to the hospital?"

"No…" Holley replied, walking past Siddley and laying down on the bed. "I just want…Finn."

"I understand, Miss Shiftwell."

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you, Siddley?"

"No."

Holley sighed and closed her eyes. "You have to go somewhere?"

"I'm sorry but yes…I do."

"It's alright. You can go."

"Alright." Siddley grabbed his radio and hooked it onto his belt. "Take care."

Holley watched Siddley walk out of the room and then she stood up and grabbed her phone, dialing Finn's number.

"Come on…please pick up, Finn."

It kept on ringing and ringing. Holley waited for Finn to answer.

~O~

Finn glanced at his phone that was vibrating. Looking at the caller ID, it read Holley Shiftwell. He grabbed his phone and stared at it. The vibration tingling his hand.

He opened his phone and sighed, laying back on the bed, waiting for the machine to answer.

"Finn McMissile…here it goes…" The machine said.

"Really wished you picked up the phone, Finn." Holley's voice came through the phone, making Finn wince. "I really want to talk about what happened. I want to fix things up…and I know you do also."

Finn raised an eyebrow and rubbed his head with his hand.

"Well, I hope you call me back. I also want to tell you that I love you…just you."

Finn quickly answered his phone and stood up. "Holley!"

No answer…she had already hung up. Finn slowly placed his phone back down. For the first time, Finn McMissile didn't know what to do.

**Ah…what a short chapter XD Well, stay tuned guys ^^**


	21. Let's Clear Some Things Up

"I knew that he would do this to you!" Cried Michael as Holley was sitting on the couch, crying, with her mom, Kimberly, hugging her.

"You're misunderstanding, dad! He didn't mean to! He was just too shocked!" Holley shot back, defending Finn even though he wasn't present.

"Holley, he just _told _you to leave!"

"Michael, please. Just let me talk with Holley." Kimberly sighed, taking Holley to the bedroom.

Once inside, Kimberly closed the door and looked at Holley. "Tell me sweetie. I wish to know everything."

Holley sat down on the bed and tried to calm her crying. "I was…just going over my mission and then Drake came and he said that…that…"

"Said what, sweetie?"

"That he was forced to work with Bryan Chance and if he didn't his sister would get killed, who is my friend, by the way."

Kimberly nodded. "Keep going."

"So, I just said alright. We then stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. Then he said forgive me."

"Forgive you for-"

"I'm getting there mom." Holley drew in a deep breath and sighed. "To forgive him for kissing me and then he just kissed me."

"I understand now, Holley."

"Which is?"

"Like you said, he was forced to work with Bryan, so looks like he was told to make you and Finn break up."

Holley stayed quiet and then nodded, softly whispering, "Yes…of course!"

Kimberly hugged her daughter and smiled. Holley hugged her mom back.

"Thank you, mom. I just have to try and contact Finn."

"Do you have his number?"

"Yes but I called him yesterday but he didn't answer."

Kimberly leaned back a bit, biting her lip. "Oh, you have to talk to him."

"I know…at least Emily already knows."

"She does?"

"Yes. I called her before coming here."

"Ah."

~O~

"Give me his medical records."

"I need assistance in the OR!"

"Can you get me some new needles?"

"Make way! Make way!"

"May you repeat your phone number, please?"

Emily made her way through the busy halls of the hospital, on her way to meet up with Chris. As she walked through the halls, she was pushed and nearly fell to the floor.

"Sorry!" A nurse quickly apologized, rushing a patient to the ER.

"Yeah…" Emily mumbled, walking again.

She finally saw Chris by the reception desk and she sighed with a smile. Walking up to him, she was greeted by a kiss.

"Hello, sunny." Chris smiled.

"Hey there, baby."

Chris grabbed Emily's hand and motioned toward the elevator. "Come on, let's spend our break time together."

"Alright."

Emily walked to the elevator with Chris and when the doors slid shut, she turned to Chris.

"Hey, did you…hear me talking on the phone?" Emily asked.

"No, why?"

"Just wondering."

"Come on, tell me. Is there something going on?"

"Well…yeah…there is."

"What's up?"

"My sister and her fiancé got into a fight and broke up."

Chris raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "So, they called the wedding off?"

"Supposedly. But she told me that she still has the ring."

"Ah, well, you want them to get back together, obviously, right?"

"Of course! And now, when dad finds out, which I think he already did, the problem is going to get even more wrose than it should be."

"May I know why?"

"Remember when my dad thought you were cheating on me?"

"Never mind…and don't use that time as an example, please?" Chris sighed, looking down at Emily.

"Oh, yeah. You told me not to remind you about that day." Emily winced and grabbed hold of Chris's hand. "No worries, I won't mention that ever again."

"Thank you."

~O~

Drake stood in front of the white door and looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. Lisa had told Drake to meet her up at her friend's house so he can meet Jenny.

The door opened to reveal a women with brown hair, with red highlights and green eyes. "Yes?"

"Hi, I'm here to meet up with Lisa. This is the address that Lisa gave me." Drake mentioned, showing the women the piece of paper.

"Ah, yes. Come in."

Drake walked in and he looked around, rubbing the back of his neck. "Where is she?"

"Go straight and then turn to the hallway on your left and Lisa's room is the third door on the right."

"Ok…thank you."

"No problem and by the way, my names Maribel."

Drake nodded, smiling. "Alright, Maribel." He then walked to Lisa's room and knocked. "Lisa?"

"Coming!"

Lisa opened the door and she hugged Drake tightly. "Drake! I have great news!"

"Really?" Drake grinned, hugging Lisa back. "What is it?"

"Come in, first. I'll tell you then."

Drake walked into the room and Lisa closed the door, then leaning against the door, smiling.

"Well, what do you want to tell me? What's the great news."

"You know, how you got the raise?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I had already told Clara that I have you and you're getting more money so she then said that they'll give me back Jenny by the end of this month!"

"W-what? By the end of this month?"

"Yes!" Lisa laughed, clapping her hands. "In 4 weeks I'll have my baby girl back!"

Drake couldn't help but laugh. His brushed his hands through his hair. "Can't believe it."

"I know. We can finally be a family. You, me and Jenny…living together in a beautiful house."

"Lisa, I am aching for our life to begin." Drake said, grabbing Lisa's hands.

"Same here! God! Just wait until we tell Jenny."

"She'll be blown!"

"And it's all thanks to you, Drake." Lisa sighed, laying her hand against Drake's shoulder. "If it weren't for you, my daughter would be living with some other family and I would be out in the streets."

"Don't think about that. You have me and I have you." Drake whispered, wrapping his arms around Lisa.

"I love you, Drake."

"I love you too, Lisa."

~O~

"So, you ready?"

"As I ever will be."

Lisa walked inside the building with Drake and she was greeted by Clara who was smiling.

"Hi, Lisa!" Clara greeted, giving Lisa a hug. "You're so lucky!"

"I know. Clara, this is my boyfriend, Drake."

"Hello." Clara smiled.

"Howdy." Drake greeted, nodding his head a little.

"So, you know the room, correct?"

"Of course I do, Clara." Lisa grinned.

"Alright. Then just go straight in."

"Ok. Come on, Drake."

Lisa and Drake went up to the second floor and went to room 2010 and walked right in.

"Jenny?"

"Mommy!" Jenny squealed, hugging Lisa's leg. "Mommy! I'm going to be back with you! I'm going back home with you!"

Lisa laughed and she picked up Jenny. "Yes, you are. I'm happy that you're finally going to be back with me. Safe in mommy's arms once again." Lisa said, hugging Jenny.

"Happy that your mother is getting you back, huh, Jenny?" Drake asked.

"Huh?" Jenny quickly looked up at Drake and got shy. "Yes…"

"Jenny, this is Drake. He's going to be your new daddy." Lisa explained.

"Oh…"

"We're got to get started on knowing each other, don't we?"

"Yes…w-we do." Jenny smiled.

Drake put his arms out and Lisa passed Jenny to Drake. Jenny wrapped her arms around Drake's neck and giggled. Drake walked to the rocking chair and sat down.

"So, do I look nice?" Drake asked Jenny.

"Yeah."

"You sure I don't look all too fancy to meet you, Jen? I think I should of brushed me hair even more, don't you thing? I mean, come on! I'm having a bad hair day!" Drake messed up his hair and pointed to it. "Look at that! Would you look at that?"

Jenny giggled and hugged her knees. "You're funny."

"Am I?"

"Yes. You're funny just how my daddy was like."

"That's great to hear."

Lisa walked toward Drake and Jenny. "I'm glad that you two are starting off clean."

"We can say the same, right, Jenny?"

"Yes."

Drake then grabbed Lisa by her waist and pulled her onto his lap. "Well, just to let you both know, I never been a dad."

"Being a dad is cool!" Jenny smiled.

"How do you know?"

"Daddy. He was always s happy and he told me being a parent is an amazing feeling ever."

"Ah, that's nice."

Lisa giggled and nodded. "Drake, you'll enjoy being a father."

"I already feel like a father." Drake whispered, looking at Lisa and Jenny. "Got you two…and I feel loved also."

Lisa and Jenny smiled and they both hugged Drake. In return, Drake hugged them back. For once, he was happy.

~O~

"Welcome to the C.H.R.O.M.E Training Academy." A computer voice said. "Today's training would be fighting. Know how to use your body when being cornered. Begin."

Finn threw a punch at a dummy and then kicked another. He punched and kicked until it started to get challenging.

"Challenger mode active." The computer said.

4 dummies came toward Finn so he jumped, splitting in the air and kicking two dummies and then spreading his arms open, punching the other dummies.

"Opponents defeated. Training completed."

Finn wiped the sweat off his forehead and grabbed a towel. He walked out of the training zone and he went to his office, locking the door behind him.

He walked toward his computer and turned it on. As the computer was warming up, he started to freshen up.

Putting on new pair of clothes he packed with him, he looked at his phone and sighed. Grabbing it, he went through the calls and saw the miscall from Holley.

He closed it again and went to his computer. He went to the C.H.R.O.M.E website which only the agents knew, obviously and he went through the list of agents that were in C.H.R.O.M.E. He stopped when he saw Holley's profile. He read her profile and saw that they had made a couple of changes.

_Engaged and pregnant with agent Finn McMissile._

"Wow…why am I not surprised?" Finn sighed, rolling his eyes.

Clicking on his name that was highlighted to go to another link, he saw new information on his profile.

_Engaged with Holley Shiftwell and father of Holley's unborn child._

"Well, at least they didn't include our fight."

"Finn? You in there?"

Finn quickly looked at the door and he went to the door, unlocking it. "Yes, Siddley?"

"Thought it would be great to see you."

"And?"

"I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

Siddley sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. "About Holley."

Finn pulled Siddley inside and he closed the door. "What about her?"

"She wants to talk to you. She called you yesterday but you didn't answer her."

"Yeah…"

"Finn, you don't realize how much she actually loves you." Siddley said, his eyes squinting.

"What are you saying?"

"Finn, she's lacking on the mission. You should see how she is. She's vomiting because of her pregnancy and I heard her cry for you in her sleep."

Finn stayed quiet, shocked about Holley's performance. She was never like this. He didn't all the pain he caused her. He felt stupid.

"I guess it's best to talk to her." Finn finally said.

"Yeah. I suggest you do that."

Siddley then left, leaving Finn alone in his office. Finn picked up his phone again and dialed Holley's number and then placed his phone to his ear. The ringing started as he waited for Holley to reply. He wanted to clean the mess that he had created in their relationship.

~O~

Holley coughed and leaned over the toilet. Quickly sucking in a breath after finishing vomiting.

She had been vomiting all day long and she wasn't liking it. Morning sickness, cravings, cramps, headaches and tiredness. To be honest, since she was staying with Siddley, she felt weird. Siddley had been taking care of her but she would of feel more comfortable if it was Finn.

"This is just great…" Holley mumbled.

As she started vomiting again, she didn't notice or hear her phone vibrating on the bed. Too busy being sick, the machine had answered instead.

~O~

"_After the message please record your message." _

_Beep…_

"Hey, Holley. It's me, Finn. I know it's weird for me to be calling you back but Siddley came by and told me that you are not being yourself. I been thinking of starting all over again with our relationship." Finn sighed and closed his eyes. "Holley, please call back so we can talk and start all over again. I'll be waiting."

Finn then hanged up and looked around his office. This is not going so well, he though. He slumped in his chair and groaned, rubbing his eyes. He's never been this stressed out before.


	22. What Now?

Holley placed her hands on her head and groaned. Her headache was getting worse and Siddley had been trying to calm down her headache.

"The ice is not working…" Holley moaned, taking the ice pack off her head and handing it to Siddley.

"Well, the pain killers didn't work and this also failed."

Holley stayed quiet and looked at Siddley. "Hey, Sid?"

"Yes?"

"Did you…talk to Finn, yesterday?"

"I have, why?"

"Just wondering." Holley raised an eyebrow and spoke again, "What did you tell him?"

"Everything. Holley, you should of seen the look on his face when I told him. I stepped out and I heard him talking to you on the phone."

Holley shot up from the bed and gasped. "He called me?"

"Yeah. You weren't talking to him?"

"I guess he left a voice message." Holley got up and grabbed her phone. She checked her voicemail and she saw one message from Finn. "He did leave me a message!" Holley exclaimed, listening to the message.

"_Please enter your password." _

Holley quickly entered her password, eager to hear Finn's voicemail.

"_First unheard message. Date: February 5__th__, 2011. Time: 2:00 P.M."_

"Hey, Holley. It's me, Finn. I know it's weird for me to be calling you back but-"

"_Batteries low, powering off."_

"What? No!" Holley shouted as her phone turned off. "No! Stupid phone! Ow!" The shouting wasn't helping Holley's headache at all.

"What happened?" Siddley asked.

"My phone ran out of battery and I left my charger at Finn's house."

"Oh…"

"You know what," Holley sighed, closing her eyes. "I'm going to the hospital. See what's going on with me."

"Want me to take you?"

"No, thank you, Siddley. I'll just take a taxi. But thank you." Holley smiled and then went out the door.

Holley walked outside of the building and she walked down the sidewalk and she stood on the curb, waiting for a taxi. Once her eyes spotted a taxi she waved her hand a bit.

"Taxi?" She called out.

The yellow car stopped and Holley opened the door and got in.

"Where to, Miss?" The driver asked.

"To the hospital." Holley replied, closing the door. "The hospital is-what? What the hell are you doing?"

The driver grabbed Holley's hair and then he banged her head against the door, knocking her out cold.

"I know where to take you alright." He smirked. He reached for his radio and spoke, "I got her, Mr. Chance. I'm heading back."

He then drove away with Holley in the cab.

~O~

"Drake?"

"Yes, Mr. Chance?"

"May I ask you something?" Bryan asked, stepping out of the shadows.

Drake lowered a box and he nodded. "Yeah. What is it?"

"Remember Lisa? The women you said you killed her?"

"Yes, which I did. Why you asking me?"

Bryan brushed his hands through his blond hair and chuckled a bit. "Just wanted to know where you were yesterday."

"I was going to the gym."

"You sure?"

"Of course! I went to the gym…that's all!"

"Hmm…you're not lying are you, Drake?"

"No. I'm not. Why would I lie to you?"

Bryan shrugged and scoffed. "Just wondering." He then turned around and walked away. Drake rolled his eyes and continued carrying boxes.

~O~

"So, what's 6 divided by 2?" Riley asked Alex.

"Um…" Alex started working out the problem in his notebook. "Is it 3?"

"Correct. Right that answer on the worksheet now." Riley smiled, leaning his chin on his hand.

"How's homework going?" Selena asked, walking into the dinning room with a tray on cookies and two cups of milk.

"He's improving. It's 10 questions and we're already on question number 5."

"Ah, good job, Alex."

"Thank you, mom." Alex smiled.

Selena placed the tray on the table and rubbed Alex's head. "Made you and your daddy some cookies and got you two some milks. You guys deserve a treat for behaving so good!"

Alex smiled and grabbed a cookie. "Yay!"

Riley chuckled and removed his glasses to look at Selena. "Thank you, sweetie."

"No problem." Selena smiled, kissing Riley. "Thank you for helping Alex on his math homework."

"My pleasure." Riley smirked, grabbing Selena's hands.

"Hey, you know what?"

"What?"

Selena leaned next to Riley's ear and whispered, "How about you and I go to bed later?"

Riley swallowed and he chuckled, nodding. He gripped Selena's hand and kissed the side of her lips. "Sure thing."

"See you in a while then." Selena winked and walked upstairs.

Riley sighed with a dreamy smiled. Alex took noticed and he poked his dad's arm.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Why you smiling like that?"

"Oh, Alex. You'll know why when you're older."

"You _always _say that." Alex whined.

"Because it's true." Riley pointed out.

Alex pouted and then he started to do his homework with Riley's help.

"Oh, hold up partner…" Riley said, looking at the homework.

"What?"

Riley raised an eyebrow and looked back at Alex. "You got number 2 and 6 wrong."

"Ugh!" Alex groaned, making Riley laugh.


	23. Out To Find Her

"Finn, have you heard from Holley?"

"No. Why?"

"She was going to call you back but her phone ran out of batteries and then she went to the hospital but I never saw her since then."

Finn looked up at Siddley with a raised eyebrow, in concern. "When was that?"

"Like 3 hours ago…and the hospital isn't that far."

"Weird…" Finn said, standing up from his chair and walking around his desk.

"I wonder what she's up to." Siddley sighed, leaning his hands on Finn's desk.

"Me too…"

Just then Finn's phone started vibrating so Finn picked up his phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Got you're treasure, McMissile."

Finn widen his eyes at the sound of the voice. He looked at Siddley and then looked away. "What do you want, Bryan?"

"You give me the briefcase of all the information about the government and I'll give you back your pregnant fiancée."

"Don't dream about getting the briefcase, Bryan!" Finn snapped.

"Why don't you hear it from your fiancée?"

~O~

Bryan ripped the tape off of Holley's mouth and pressed the phone against Holley's ear.

"F-Finn?" Holley answered, her voice shaking.

"Holley?"

"Finn, just give him the-"

"No, I won't give him the briefcase."

"But-"

"Holley, listen to me. I'll be there and rescue you. I promise, ok?"

"Finn, please…" Holley whimpered.

"I promise, Holley."

Bryan pressed the phone against his ear and chuckled. "Come on, Finn. Do it to save your girls life."

~O~

Finn frowned, gritting his teeth. "Where do you want me to meet you?"

"I'll let you know soon. Call you back around 10 P.M."

"Ok. But don't think about touching or hurting Holley. You hear that, Bryan?" Finn growled. "Because if you do I'll-"

"I have no time for your threats, McMissile." Bryan groaned. "I'll call you back late rand we'll see each other soon."

"Fine." Finn sighed and hung up. He looked at Siddley and shook his head. "They got Holley…Bryan has Holley."

"I…heard…"

Finn quickly walked up to the door and glanced back at Siddley. "You're coming with me."

"To meet with Bryan?"

"Yes. What else?"

"Sir, remember last time we met up with Bryan but we also went with Leland?"

Finn froze and closed his eyes. He did remember that time. He was trying to rescue Aalina and had found Leland was hanging off an edge with a man threatening him with a gun. Leland had lost his grip and if it wasn't for Siddley swooping in with his rocket jets and catching Leland on time, he would of lost his best partner there.

"I do, but that's not going to happen. It's just going to be me and you."

"But, sir, what about Selena?"

"Oh, yes…her…well, I'll call her and tell her to come meet me at C.H.R.O.M.E. now." Finn said, dialing Selena's number.

~O~

"Hello?"

"Selena?"

"Oh, hey, Finn. What's up?" Selena asked.

"We got a mission to do and it involves saving Holley from Bryan."

"What? Bryan has her?"

"Yes. I want you to help me and Siddley get her back."

"Anything to help my friend. Where should I meet you?"

"At C.H.R.O.M.E."

"Ok, see you there."

Selena hanged up and she wrapped her weapon belt around her waist, grabbed her car keys and then walked downstairs, putting on her black jacket. She then went to Riley who was busy grading papers.

"Hey, honey, I got to go meet up with Finn and Siddley." Selena spoke, kissing Riley's cheek.

"What for?"

"To save Holley from Bryan."

"Huh? She's been captured?"

"Yeah. Going to go and save her and then kick Bryan's butt."

Riley nodded and turned to Selena, kissing her nose. "Ok, be safe."

"I will. Take care of Alex and Bonnie."

"Sure thing, sweetie."

Selena then walked out of the door and she got in her red 2010 Corvette Z06. Starting the engine, she let out a deep sigh. She hopes that her friend was alright, knowing that she was pregnant.

~O~

Finn, Selena and Siddley were all sitting in Finn's office, quietly. They were all staring at Finn's phone. Finn looked at his watch and it said 10:15 P.M.

"He said he would call me at this time." Finn growled, glaring at his phone.

"Just wait…" Selena simply said, gripping the sofa's leather skin in anger. She was getting irritated as the time passed, waiting for Bryan to call.

Siddley looked at the two angry spies and shook his head. "He'll call. Just please stay calm. He's just teasing us."

"You're right." Finn sighed. "Bryan does like teasing me."

Then the vibration of Finn's phone went off and Finn quickly grabbed his phone and answered it. "Where is she?" Finn asked, forcefully.

"Oil Rig. Meet me there."

"The Oil Rig? How the hell did you get there?"

"Just tell your partner who own a jet to fly over here." Bryan growled. "And don't forget the briefcase."

"Oh, I won't forget alright." Finn said, sarcastically.

Finn closed his phone and stood up. "Come on, We got to meet him up at the Oil Rig."

Siddley and Selena followed Finn out to where the jet were parked. Siddley got his jet all fueled up and it was ready for take off.

Once inside of the jet and Finn was sitting on the chair he frowned. Selena looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright, Finn?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Finn answered, looking outside of the window.

He felt the jet moving and picking up speed. As it was starting to lift up, he looked at Selena.

"This is all my fault. None of this would of happened if I hadn't told Holley to get out of my house. I should of let her explain about the whole incident."

Selena stared at Finn for a while before saying, "Finn, I'm going to be honest with you."

"Go on."

"I think you should of kept your mouth shut and talked with Holley. Get the facts straight. Now, also including that the fact that she's pregnant with _your _son, you placed her and your baby in trouble."

"I know that, Selena. I'm not blind."

"Well, looked like you were when you had the fight with Holley." Selena frowned, crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at Finn.

Finn studied her glare for a moment before talking back. "You don't understand."

"Understand what? I understand everything, Finn."

"And may I ask how?"

"Holley."

"Huh?" Finn raised an eyebrow at Selena's answer.

"Yeah. Holley. Me and her are very close that we're like sisters. She tells me everything and I try to keep you and Holley happy and safe."

"How so?"

"Finn, I'm a good person and I understand everything-"

"Would you understand if I tell you it was your BROTHER who kissed Holley." Finn shot at her.

"What? My brother? No! You must be playing with me."

"Who else has hazel eyes and black hair with red highlights with a country accent and looks like you?"

Selena stayed quiet and looked down, slowly frowning. "It can't be, Drake. He's my brother and my partner!"

"Looks like he's not anymore."

"Don't tell me there's more to this."

"There is." Finn sighed. "He's working with Bryan…working against us."

Selena gasped and leaned back, putting her hand over her open mouth. "No…he can't do that to me! His partner…his sister for gods sake!"

"Sorry, Selena…it's true."

Selena turned away from Finn and she looked down at the carpet floor, her breathing trembling. She and Finn stayed quiet for the rest of the ride, not even turning to each other.


	24. Dead End

"Your pity fiancé is coming."

Holley looked up at Bryan and sighed. "Why did you…kill…Finn's wife?"

"Excuse me?" Bryan asked, turning to Holley.

"Finn's wife…why did you kill her?"

"I had reasons." Bryan got close to Holley and placed both of his hands on Holley's cheeks.

Holley closed her eyes to ignore Bryan's sharp brown eyes staring down at her.

One thing Holley had just realized was that she was being treated differently. Bryan was treating her nicely and he hadn't even harmed her. He just been…well…touching her cheeks, shoulders and hands.

"Um…what were the reasons?" Holley asked, carefully. "If I'm allowed to know."

"No."

"No what?"

"You're not allowed to know them."

Holley opened her eyes and bit her lip, slowly putting her hands on top of Bryan's hands.

"You know what I want to know?" Holley whispered, gently getting Bryan's hands off of her cheeks.

"Which is what?"

"Why are you treating me nicely. I mean, when you captured me I had seen some girls being abused and well…it left me curious."

Bryan chuckled softly and shook his head. "You clueless women."

"Yeah, I guess I deserve to be called that."

"I just want to save you until Finn comes."

"What do you mean by that, Mr. Chance?"

"You'll see."

Holley felt her heart pumping faster and her palms of her hands getting sweaty. Bryan then walked out of the room and locked the door. Holley walked up to the window and looked outside. She had a feeling she was going to die tonight.

~O~

"Are we almost there, Sid?" Finn asked, his knee bobbing up and down.

"I see the Oil Rig up ahead, sir. Letting landing wheels out." Siddley said through the radio.

Selena looked out the window and saw the Oil Rig. It was alright 12:05 A.M. so she could see the pale lights of the Oil Rig lighting up the towers.

"You ready to see your brother, Selena?"

Selena turned to Finn and frowned. "Just…don't…talk to me at this time." Selena said, forming a fist.

Finn raised his eyebrows up and leaned back. "Ok…"

"Finn and Selena, I'm going to need you two to jump out."

"Why?" Selena asked, getting up to her feet.

"If I land the jet they'll destroy it and we won't have any other way to get out of here. I'll try to get close to the ground for you to jump off."

"Tuck and roll…" Finn sighed.

Siddley then pressed a button that lowered the ramp of the jet. "Be careful as you two jump off."

"Sure thing, Sid." Finn said and then he carefully walked to the end of the ramp and slid off. Once he got on the ground, he looked up and saw Selena sliding off the ramp and getting on the ground.

"Perfect landing." Selena smirked.

Finn rolled his eyes and grabbed Selena's hand. "Come on, Holley must be around here somewhere."

They both ran to the back of a garage and Finn peeked around the corner. He saw a group of men talking with guns loaded.

"Ok, we'll sneak in to-"

"No, you go. I'll stay here and keep an eye out." Selena interrupted, grabbing her gun.

Finn looked at Selena with a confused face. "You sure about this?"

"Just go!" Selena harshly whispered.

Without saying anything, Finn left and he sneaked to another garage. Selena sat down and she peeked around the corner, looking for Drake. Looking up, she saw a black hair man at a balcony.

She frowned and ran to the stairs and quietly climbed them. Once she was up at the balcony she stepped closer to the man and then she reached her hand out to grab his jacket from behind only to be grabbed and pushed against the wall.

"Who the heck are you? And what are you doing here?"

Selena closed her eyes, grabbing the man's hands that were holding her neck. "It's me, Drake…your sister Selena."

"Selena?"

He quickly let Selena out of his grip, making her fall to the ground. Selena looked up at Drake and she couldn't help but cry. "How could you do this, Drake?"

Drake looked down at his sister and shook his head. "I'm sorry." He grabbed her arm and lifted her up. "I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me?" Selena snapped. "How is this protecting me?"

Drake got close to Selena and he grabbed her shoulders. "If you would let me explain-"

Selena hit Drake's chest and pushed him away. "How could you freaking go against C.H.R.O.M.E.?"

"Selena, just let me explain!" Drake looked around and frowned. "I am forced to work here. I said this a billion times. I have to work with Bryan or he would abuse you again."

Selena stayed quiet and then she sighed, pulling Drake close. "You're…such…an…idiot…" Selena whimpered, hugging Drake tightly. "I missed you, Drake."

"I missed you too, Selena." Drake whispered, hugging Selena back. "Please, forgive me."

Selena looked at Drake and smiled a bit. "Will you now fight on our side? Be my partner again?"

Drake couldn't help but smile. "Sure. I would love too."

~O~

_Bang!_

Holley gasped and turned to see a man standing at the doorway. He closed the door behind him and walked up to Holley.

"He's here."

Holley leaned back in fear. She yelped when he grabbed her wrist and smacked her face, knocking her to the ground.

"Told to get you beaten up a bit." The man grinned, kicking Holley in the stomach.

"AH!"

"Damn bitch." He growled, kicking her again.

"Noo…" Holley groaned.

Another kick to her stomach, rolling her to her back. "AHH!" She cried out. The man then got on top of Holley and started to choke her. Holley opened her mouth, trying to get air. She raised her hand up, smacking him.

"You wanna struggle?" He mocked.

Holley took noticed of him making fun of her British accent. She started smacking him harder.

He leaned his head back to get out of her reach. "Aw, still struggling?" He breathed out air.

Holley gripped the man's brown hair, gasping. She started to feel weak and her eyes were closing.

"This will be the last damn thing you'll see when you die."

Holley couldn't take it anymore. She let her eyes close, unable to get air, she stopped struggling. This is the end. It's the end-

_CRASH! BAM! _

The man fell to his side, a bullet wound on his neck. Holley coughed, gasping in air. She opened her eyes and saw glass shattered on the floor. Looking to her right she saw Finn at the doorway with a gun in his hand.

"Holley!" He gasped, kneeling down to her.

"F-Finn!" Holley gasped, grabbing his tie and pulling him close to her, hugging him.

"My god, Holley! I'm so sorry about what I said."

"That doesn't matter now. I'm just glad to see you again."

Finn gripped Holley's black hair and sighed. "Come on, Holley. Let's get out of here." He helped Holley get to her feet and then went out of the room. They ran down the stairs and behind a stack of boxes.

"Sid, I'm waiting for you." Finn said into his radio.

"Copy, Finn. I'll be going in."

Finn hooked his radio back onto his belt and then looked at Holley. "Nice seeing you again."

"Same here." Holley scooted closer to Finn. "Umm…Finn, are we still together?"

"If you forgive me, then yes."

Holley smiled a bit and nodded. "So the wedding is still on?"

"Yeah."

"Finn." Selena's voice came through the radio.

Finn grabbed his radio and spoke, "Come in."

"We got to get out of here. Guards are now coming out."

"Copy." Finn grabbed Holley's hand and when he ran toward the edge of the tower he saw Selena and Drake running toward them.

"Holley!" Selena smiled, hugging Holley.

"Hey, Selena." Holley smiled, returning the hug.

"Look who's trying to escape."

The 4 spies turned and saw Bryan with his workers. Holley quickly got behind Finn, holding his hand.

"Give it up, Bryan. You're done." Finn growled.

"Really, McMissile?" Bryan raised an eyebrow. "You only have one spy who can help you."

"Not really, Bryan." Drake spoke, stepping in front of Finn and Selena.

"Drake?"

"Yes. I'm done with you. I'm back, working with who I'm suppose to be working with."

"Well, if that's how it's going to be then you will die as well." Bryan snarled. He then snapped his fingers.

Drake widen his eyes as the workers of Bryan started charging at them. He quickly grabbed his gun and started shooting.

"You three get out of here now!" Drake shouted, fighting off a man.

"NO!" Selena cried, kicking a man in the stomach and getting next to Drake. "I'm your sister and partner. We stick together!"

Drake nodded and he then started fighting with Selena by his side. Finn took his chance and ran for safety with Holley.

Running into a garage he turned and saw Bryan behind him. He quickly hid Holley behind a crate of boxes.

"Stay here." Finn told Holley and then ran back outside. Holley peeked around the boxes and watch Finn and Bryan.

"It's over, Bryan! Give it all up!" Finn said.

"Never, McMissile!"

Rain started to fall. The two men stared at each other, guns loaded in their hands. Finn started to walk and so did Bryan. Circling, Bryan ran toward Finn and Finn ran toward Bryan.

A punch was made by Bryan, hitting Finn in the jaw. Finn fell to the floor on his back, his gun fell out of his hand. Bryan was about to shoot Finn but Finn used his legs to kick Bryan back.

Jumping to his feet, Finn threw a punch at Bryan. A kick in the stomach and a punch in the jaw.

"Why would you do that?" Finn shouted at Bryan, throwing him another punch.

Bryan fell to the floor, his gun falling out of his hand and sliding away from him. Bryan wiped his mouth free of blood and he glared at Finn.

"Give me an answer!" Finn screamed, getting down to Bryan's face.

Bryan took that chance to punch Finn right on the nose. He got up and dragged Finn up by his shirt collar.

"You know why!" Bryan growled, punching Finn and giving him a black eye.

Finn stumbled back, holding his bleeding nose. His injured eye was closed and starting to turn purple. "You murdered Aalina!" He went to give a kick but Bryan grabbed his leg and flipped him over in the air.

Landing on the floor again, Finn cried out in pain. Bryan grabbed Finn by his hair and pulled him up, causing Finn to hiss in pain.

"I thought you said love is a sign of danger." Bryan said.

"Oh, so you're saying that you killed Aalina because I loved her?"

Bryan chuckled and shook his head. "Now that you're hooked up with your partner and that she's pregnant makes this time even better."

Finn widen his eyes. "NO!" He screamed, elbowing Bryan.

"AH!" Bryan cried, stumbling back.

Finn got up and grabbed Bryan's shoulders. He started to knee him in the stomach and then punching him.

Bryan fell to the ground, blood dripping from his mouth and nose. Finn grabbed his gun and stood over Bryan. He cocked his gun and aimed at Bryan.

"Told you it's the end." Finn said.

Holley gasped as the gun went off. She saw Finn walking toward her. She stood up and ran up to him, hugging him.

"Are you ok?" Holley asked, looking at Finn's black eye.

"Yes. Let's just get out of here."

Finn walked Holley out of the garage. He heard his name being called. He looked up and saw Selena and Drake up high on a balcony.

"Finn! Come on up! Siddley is coming!" Drake shouted.

Finn started to climb up the stairs with Holley. He nearly fell but Holley grabbed him and held him.

"Thank you, Holley." Finn winced.

Holley just nodded and helped Finn walk up the stairs. Selena looked out and she saw Siddley's jet. "Here he comes guys!"

The ramp of the jet opened and Selena stood up on the railing along with Drake, Finn and Holley.

"Jump on 3!" Drake said. "One…two…three!"

They all jumped and got on the ramp. Selena and Drake climbed up into the jet but when they turned around they saw Holley holding onto Finn who was hanging off the edge of the ramp.

"Hold on, Finn!" Holley cried.

Finn tighten his grip on Holley's hand as he tried to get up.

"Finn!" Drake gasped, reaching out for Finn. As he went for Finn's other hand-

_BANG! _

"AHH!" Finn screamed and lost his grip and he went down.

"NO! FINN!" Holley cried.

Selena quickly, grabbed hold of Holley and pulled her in the jet.

"No! FINN! NO!"

Finn's scream was still being heard until another gun fired was heard and then silence.

Drake looked over the ramp. He quickly grabbed a pair of binoculars and the last thing he saw was a glimpse of Finn on the floor with blood.

"Drake?" Holley whimpered. "Don't tell me what I think it is."

Drake placed the binoculars down as the ramp closed. He looked at Holley and frowned, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Holley but…he's gone."

Holley covered her mouth and started crying. Selena hugged her friend, trying to comfort her. Drake moved toward them and he also hugged Holley.

"Sid?" Holley said.

"Yes, Miss Shiftwell?" Siddley asked, sadness in his voice.

"Please just go to C.H.R.O.M.E. and don't say anything about Finn's death."

"Yes…"

Holley closed her eyes and cried again. She couldn't believe that she had lost Finn.

~O~

Holley knocked on the door of the McMissiles. Selena and Drake had dropped her off and then left. Holley placed her hands on her stomach and sighed.

The door opened and Holley saw James and Linda.

"Hello, Holley. It's nice to see you." James greeted.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. McMissile…may I come in?"

"Yes."

Holley walked in and then she sat on the sofa. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Linda asked.

"Um…Finn and 3 other spies went to find me and well…something horrible happened."

"T-to Finn?" Linda trembled.

Holley looked up at Linda and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Mrs. McMissile. I tried to help him. I'm so sorry."

Linda sat down on the couch and placed her hands to her face and started crying softly. "No…my Finn…this can't be true."

James sat down next to his wife and placed an arm around her. He too was crying.

Holley stayed still, tears sliding down her cheeks agian.


	25. Wishes

Holley laid on the hospital bed, rubbing her stomach. Already 5 months, her stomach was showing more. She glanced over at Emily who was writing on a form.

"Is the baby alright?" Holley asked.

Emily looked over at Holley and nodded. "You're in luck. Due to those hard kicks the man gave you, it could of killed your baby."

"I understand that."

Emily stayed quiet and then bit the side of her lip. "Do you know what you're going to name your son?"

Holley opened her mouth but closed it again. She looked at the floor and shook her head. "No…I was actually going to let Finn name him."

"I understand." Emily said. She then walked toward the door and her hand grabbed hold of the handle. "Excuse me, Holley. I'm going to go get the cream to do the ultra sound now."

"Alright."

Emily then left the room, leaving Holley alone. Holley sat up and she let lose of her black hair. She tied it in a messy bun and when she saw her reflection in the mirror that was in front of her she pictured herself in a white and long beautiful wedding dress.

"God, I miss you, Finn." Holley sighed, laying back down.

Looking up at the ceiling, she started to remember about the incident. She could still hear Finn screaming as he fell. She shook her head, forcing herself not to cry.

Then the door opened and Emily walked in. "Hey, Holley?"

"Yes?"

"Does he belong to you?"

"Who?" Holley turned her head and then gasped, sitting up quickly. "Oh my god…"

Finn was standing in front of her. He had a cast on his leg and he was using crutches. His right eye, which was the black eye, was healing and his nose wasn't bleeding.

"Hey, Holley." Finn greeted.

Holley stayed quiet, hand covering her mouth. Finn hoped toward her and he then placed his crutches against the wall and hugged Holley, laying her down.

"Thought that I was dead?"

"Y-yes…" Holley's voice cracked.

"Nobody can ever get rid of Finn McMissile, my dear." Finn chuckled.

Holley could only hug Finn tightly, crying into his chest. "Finn…I thought I lost you."

"It's alright. I'm here, now."

"We got to tell everyone-"

"They already know. You're the last one I wanted to surprise."

Holley smiled and she brushed her hand through Finn's hair. "How did you survive then?"

"I actually used a grapple hook that's with my belt and I was holding on to the hook and then I shot the man that had shot me off the ramp."

"A-and what about your foot?"

"Yeah…about that…" Finn sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I kind of bumped into the wall and crushed a bone in my foot."

"Oh." Holley bit her lip and she then noticed Finn's patched up right shoulder. "Finn, what happened to your shoulder?"

"Well, that's where I was shot."

Holley, laying down, grabbed Finn's hand and looked up at him. "What had taken you so long to come back?"

"I was injured, tiered and weak. My radio was nearly broken and I stayed at the Oil Rig for a day or two and then I was able to contact C.H.R.O.M.E. with my half broken radio."

Holley nodded and then she smiled. "I'm just happy that you're alive."

"I'm happy to be awake and alive." Finn smirked.

"Yeah…" Holley sighed.

"Alright, so who wants to see their baby's progress?" Emily asked, turning on the computer and shaking the cream.

"Oh, we do." Finn chuckled, grabbing hold of Holley's hand.

Emily lifted Holley's shirt up a bit and she pours the cream on her stomach. She began the ultra sound and she was smiling the whole entire time.

"Well, sis, being 5 months pregnant, you're due date will be around June."

Holley and Finn smiled big, looking at their son who was shown on the computer screen.

"I can't wait to meet him." Finn whispered.

"Same here." Holley said.

Finn looked at Holley and kissed her gently, putting his free hand on her cheek. "Love you."

"I love you too."

**Short but cute! :D Now, who thought that Finn actually died? XD**


	26. Wedding Night

"You look beautiful, Holley!" Selena smiled.

Holley looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a wedding dress that was decorated with flower and it was white as snow. Her black hair was curly at the end and she had the white velvet on her head.

"Thank you, Selena." Holley sighed, a big smile on her face.

She and Selena hugged each other. Separating, Holley turned and saw her two sisters.

"Here's your bouquet, Holley." Susan smiled, handing Holley the bouquet.

Holley grabbed the bouquet and nodded. "Thank you, Susan." Looking at her bridesmaids, who were wearing purple dresses with a flower pattern at the sides, she felt even more happier.

"Can't believe the day has finally came." Holley sighed.

"Hey, marrying your fiancé on his birthday is even better." Emily pointed out.

True. It was March 14, 2012. Holley was proud to get married with Finn on his birthday and so was Finn.

"Hey, the wedding is about to start now, so come on." Selena said.

Holley looked at herself in the mirror once and smiled again. "Today's my big day."

~O~

The music had started and the doors of the church opened. Everybody turned to see Holley Shiftwell, in her beautiful wedding dress, walking down the aisle.

As Holley walked down the aisle, she looked at the audience and smiled when she saw the residents from Radiator Springs. They had came all the way from Arizona to London.

Sally, Lightning, Mater, Flo, Ramón, Luigie and everybody else were in the audience. As she walked passed them, she waved at them and they all waved back.

Glancing to the left side of the audience, she saw her mom and dad, smiling at her. Her mom had tears of joy in her green eyes. Holley could only giggle. Looking at her dad, she sighed deeply. Michael was grinning at her. He quickly winked at her and held a thumbs up.

"Thank you." Holley mouthed.

"You're welcome, dear." He mouthed back.

Looking forward she saw Finn, in his black tuxedo with a pale blue tie around his neck, standing like a gentlemen (He had gotten his cast removed). Next to him was Drake and Riley, both in black tuxedos.

Once she was in front of Finn, the music stopped and the church went quiet.

"We are gathered here today to witness Holley Shiftwell and Finn McMissile get married. If any of you have a reason that these two should not be joined in matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said.

Silence. Nobody said a word.

The priest nodded and opened the book he had in his hands. "Good. Now, Finn, do you take Holley Shiftwell to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and hold from this day fourth, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you apart?"

Finn smiled as he held Holley's hands. "I do."

"And do you, Holley, take Finn McMissile as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and hold from this day fourth, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you apart?"

Holley nodded, gripping Finn's hands. "I do."

The priest then closed the book and set it on a table. "Do bring the rings forward."

Alex came forward, with the rings on a white small pillow.

Finn grabbed Holley's ring and he held it in front of Holley's finger. "With this ring here, Holley, I pledge my love for you and protect 'til the day I'm gone." Finn spoke, sliding the ring on Holley's finger.

Holley then grabbed Finn's ring and held it in front of Finn's finger. "And with this ring, Finn, I pledge my love and support for you." Holley said, sliding the ring on Finn's finger.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Finn lifted the velvet out of Holley's face and he then leaned in and kissed her, holding her cheeks.

Whistling and applauses filled the church as the married couple kissed. When they parted, they both laughed. They walked out of the church and a limo was waiting outside for them to take them to where the celebration would be held.

Inside of the limo, Holley was leaning against Finn with her eyes closed in bless. Finn had his arms around her, his forehead against her head.

"I love you, Holley." Finn whispered.

Holley smiled at him and whispered back, "I love you too, Finn."

~O~

Music was playing and people were dancing and having a great time. Sitting behind a long party table with white table cloth covering it, Holley and Finn were talking.

"There's only 4 months left." Holley smiled.

"I know." Finn looked forward to see people dancing. "Boy, correct?"

"Yes. We're having a boy."

Finn nodded, scratching his cheek softly. "Have a name yet?"

"No, I don't." Holley looked at Finn and placed her hand on top of Finn's. "I want you to name him."

Finn chuckled lowly and closed his eyes. "Must be something unique."

"I agree…British name, right?"

"Yeah. We can go with a British name."

"Well, there's William, Harry, Charlie, Callum, Jack." Holley suggested.

"Callum sounds nice."

"Yeah…but-"

"Not so great at the same time." Finn completed.

"Like what I was saying."

"Well, we'll get one soon."

"Hmm…yeah."

"Right now, it's our wedding night and I guess that we should spend it greatly." Finn smirked, leaning his forehead against Holley's.

"Alright, Finn." Holley giggled, standing up from the chair.

Finn and Holley walked to the dance floor and Finn got behind Holley and wrapped his arms around her, letting Holley rest her head against his shoulder. Placing his cheek against Holley's head, he closed his eyes with a smile. Slowly swaying side to side, classic slow music started playing.

Drake and Selena looked at the married couple and they both chuckled.

"They got their happy ever after." Selena smiled, crossing her arms.

"Yeah…they sure did."

A hand grabbed Drake's hand and he turned to see Lisa and Jenny. Smiling, he pulled Lisa and Jenny close for a hug. Kissing Lisa, he gave out a small chuckle.

"You know, that's going to be us in a while." Drake whispered.

"Yeah…I know." Lisa whispered back, resting her hand on Drake's cheek.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweet?" Drake asked, looking down at Jenny.

"Can we…dance?" Jenny asked, smiling shyly.

"Sure, Jen."

Drake got Jenny to stand on his feet. Holding Jenny's hands, he moved a bit with Jenny. "What are you going to be when you grow up?"

"Well, I was wanting to be a doctor but now I want to be a dancer." Jenny answered.

"A dancer? Ha! Sweet, you're going to be an amazing dancer." Drake encouraged.

"Really think so, dad?"

"I don't think, I know."

Jenny hugged Drake. Lisa smiled, wrapping her arm around Drake from behind.

"I love you, Drake." Lisa cooed, kissing Drake's cheek.

"Love you too, Lisa." Drake cooed back.

_I never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

"Holley…"

"Yes, Finn?"

"Aaric."

"Hmm?"

"We can name him Aaric."

Holley opened her eyes and looked at Finn, who was already looking at her. "What does it mean?"

A smile appeared on Finn's face. "Rule with mercy."

It was Holley's turn to smile. "I like it."

"Aaric McMissile…" Finn sighed, closing his eyes again.

"Love the sound of it."

_You lift my feet off the ground, _

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling_

_And I'm lost in your eyes_

"Dad?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Thank you for letting me and Finn get married." Holley thanked Michael.

"My pleasure."

Holley hugged her dad tightly. "You don't know how happy I am now."

"I'm glad that you're happy."

Holley looked at her mom and reached out an arm to her. "Mom."

"Yes, dear?" Kimberly asked, grabbing Holley's hand.

"Thank you for helping me when I was going through rough times."

"I love helping you and I'll always be there for you."

Holley kissed her mom's cheek and then hugged her.

_I watched from a distance _

_As you made life your own_

_Every sky was your own _

_kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know_

_How that would feel_

"Mom, dad, I'm thankful for all of the support you gave me." Finn grinned.

"It was our pleasure, Finn." James chuckled. "We're your parents and we'll always be on your side."

"You're father is correct, Finny." Linda smiled, holding Finn's hand. "You take care of your wife and baby, now."

"I sure will mom."

Finn hugged both of his parents tightly.

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something_

_That I couldn't see_

_Opened my eyes and_

_You made me believe_

"Hiya, Miss- Or should I say _Mrs_. Shiftwell?"

Holley looked at Mater and laughed. "Has a nice ring to it, don't it?"

"Hey, sounds purtty." Mater admitted.

"I agree. So, you having a good time here?"

"Why shoot! Of course I am! It's greet to be back in London again!"

"I'm glad." Holley rested a hand on Mater's shoulder and smiled. "And I'm really glad that you and your friends came. It means a lot to me _and _Finn."

"Shoot, Holley. It's nothing'. I mean, we all came to see ya'll get married and so we can celebrate all together." Mater smiled, his buck teeth showing.

"Means a lot to see my best friend in the crowd!" Holley pointed out, spreading her arms out.

Mater chuckled and he gave her a hug. "Hey, you know how it's Finn's birthday today?"

"Yes."

"Me and Lightnin' got him a gift."

"Really?" Holley questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah!"

"Well, I'll go get him, Mater." Holley then walked off to get Finn, who was over at the bar area.

Lightning walked up to Mater with Sally. "She's getting Finn?"

"Yep! He's already walkin' over here."

"Good. I got his gifts right here." Lightning smirked, holding up a red gift bag and a blue wrapped up box.

"Hello Lightning and Mater." Finn greeted with a smile. "Holley told me that you have something for me."

"We do." Lightning spoke. "This bag is from me." Lightning handed Finn the small red bag.

Reaching into the bag, Finn pulled out a black box with silver pattern on it. Opening the box, he saw a glass bottle and realized it was men perfume. Spraying some on his wrist he noticed it was his favorite perfume.

"This is my favorite perfume! Thank you, Lightning." Finn thanked, putting the bottle back into the box.

"And here's mine, Finn." Mater grinned, handing Finn the wrapped up box.

"Light weight it is." Finn smirked, ripping the wrapping paper apart. When he unwrapped the box, he took off the lid of the box and saw a black cowboy hat with a silver fire design around it.

Finn laughed as he took the hat out of the box, "Oh, this is one nice cowboy hat." He placed the hat on his head. "How do I look?"

"Shoot! It fits ya perfectly!" Mater said.

"Really?"

"You look massively charming with that hat." Holley sighed, placing an arm around Finn's shoulders.

"We also got some gifts for your baby." Sally said, smiling.

"Oh, you didn't have too, Miss Carrera." Finn spoke, tipping his new hat back a bit.

"We chose to though, Finn." Lightning chuckled, holding Sally's hand. "I mean, everybody also got gifts for your baby."

Finn and Holley turned the heads and saw people behind them, holding gift bags and gift boxes. With a smile, they walked to a table and sat down, gifts beginning to be set on the table.

Holley grabbed a green gift box and when she opened it up, she saw a blue and white tricycle plushy. Grabbing a card that was attached to the plushy she saw that it was from Emily and Chris. Looking up at them she smiled.

"Thank you. It's truly perfect." Holley smiled.

"Your welcome, Holley." Emily and Chris both said.

Opening more gifts, Finn and Holley had gotten a hat, clothes, shoes, sweaters, toys and blankets. And it all belonged to their baby boy!

"Well, looks like we don't have to go shopping anymore." Holley spoke out loud. "I mean with all these gifts, we just need a crib."

"I agree with you on that, my dear." Finn agreed.

~O~

The honeymoon car came and everybody were outside of the building. It was already 9:00 P.M. and Finn and Holley were all set to go to their honeymoon.

"Have a nice honeymoon!"

"Congrats you two, by the way!"

"Be safe!"

After the goodbyes, Holley and Finn were in the car, going to their honeymoon location.

"Finn?"

"Yes, Holley?"

"We never thought about what we'll do after Aaric is born."

Finn looked at Holley with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you going to quit your job or should I-"

"No, no, no." Finn interrupted. "Holley, I don't want you to be a stay at home mom. I know that most of the women who have kids aren't able to go where they want."

"I'm understanding."

"What I'm saying," Finn continued, "If you want to keep on working after Aaric is born then I'll quit my job and I'll be like a stay at home dad."

Holley looked down, biting her tongue. "Well, I want to be with Aaric when he's born. I mean, when being a mother you can't help being away from your son." Holley looked up at Finn with a smile. "I wish to quit my job and take care of Aaric."

"You sure?"

"Since when am I not sure about my decisions, Finn?"

"Never." Finn smirked, lowering his gaze.

Holley got closer to Finn and whispered, "Exactly." With that, she kissed his cold lips passionately.


	27. I'm Lucky

Finn clutched onto his shirt as he gasped for air. He felt sweat starting to form on his forehead and the palms of his hands getting sweaty also.

"Alright, Holley, you got to give it your best." Chris encouraged, looking at Holley.

Holley gripped the bed cover and gritted her teeth. "Oh my- AHH!" She screamed.

"Come on. You have to push if you want your baby."

Emily rushed to her sister's side and held her hand. "Come on, sis, you can do it."

"No…too much pain…" Holley groaned, closing her eyes.

"Holley, please." Finn jumped in. "You can do it. I _know _you can."

Opening her eyes, she saw a glimpse of encouragement in Finn's eyes. Leaning up a bit, she sucked in a deep breath a push.

"Good! Head is out." Chris announced. "You're doing great. If you do just 2 more pushes, your baby is out."

"Hear that, sis? Your baby is almost here." Emily smiled.

"What? Two more? No. No more, damn it!" Holley frowned, biting her lip.

Finn grabbed Holley's hand and his other hand on Holley's cheek. "Holley, look at me."

Holley sighed deeply, looking at Finn. "W-what?" She panted.

"Come on. It's just two more. Before you know it, he's already here. Now, would you corporate?"

Holley could only glare at Finn, her sharp green eyes looking at him. "Fine…" She said through her gritted teeth.

Closing her eyes again, she pushed…and then another push…and then…a cry.

"Got him!" Chris smiled, grabbing hold of the baby.

Holley opened her eyes and gasped when she saw her baby boy, being laid on her stomach over a white blanket.

"M-my lord…Aaric, it's you." Holley panted, putting her hands on him.

Finn stood still, looking at his newborn son. Leaning over the bed, he reached out his hand and softly caressed Aaric's cheek with the back of his finger.

"Hey there, Aaric." Finn smiled. "I'm your dad."

Aaric opened his eyes and Finn saw that his son's eyes were green just like Holley's.

"Holley, he has your eyes!" Finn beamed, glancing up at Holley.

Holley could only giggle. "I see. He looks kind of like you, though." Holley looked at her son's face more. "I can see that he has your nose and forehead."

"Yeah." Finn breathed out, smiling. "He's just so perfect." Finn leaned his head against Holley's, looking down at Aaric.

"Born on June 24th, 2012 at 12:30 A.M." Emily said as she wrote the information down on a piece of paper. "Congratulation to you two."

"Thank you, Emily." Holley and Finn smiled.

"Well, your baby looks fine and healthy." Chris said as he took Aaric from Holley. "We'll just clean him up and then give him the medical treatment he needs now."

"Alright." Holley said, laying back down and closing her eyes.

Finn kissed Holley's forehead and chuckled. "Can't believe that I'm a dad."

"And I can't believe that I'm a mom."

~O~

"Why hello! Nice of you to all come!" Holley greeted her parents and Finn's parents.

"Hello, sweetie. How are you?" Kimberly asked, hugging Holley.

"Great. You ready to meet your grandson?"

"Of course!" Linda smiled.

"Follow me." Holley walked into the living room and she placed her hands on her hips. "Finn, look who's here."

Finn looked up and saw his parents and Holley's parents. "Hello. How are you?"

"Splendid!" James replied, crossing his arms around his chest. "How are you, son?"

"Oh, better than ever." Finn then stood up to show him holding a blue blanket close to his chest. "I'm guessing you want to meet Aaric, correct?"

"Yes." Kimberly smiled.

Finn walked up to them and then he leaned forward a bit and he brought down the blanket a bit to revel Aaric. "Here he is. Aaric McMissile."

"Oh my goodness! He's a beauty!" Kimberly gasped, her hand on her chest.

"Wow! He's very cute. Congratulation!" Michael cheered.

Holley walked up to her dad and hugged him. "Thank you, dad."

"Wish to carry him, Kimberly?" Finn asked.

"O-ok."

Finn passed Aaric to Kimberly and leaned back against the arm of the sofa.

"Aw, look at you." Kimberly cooed. "You're so adorable!"

"He looks just like you, Finn." Linda laughed.

Finn chuckled and nodded his head. "Everybody says that."

James patted his son on the back with a grin. "I'm really proud of you, son."

"Thanks, dad."

Holley and Finn watched as their parents got to meet Aaric. Leaning against Finn, Holley looked up at him with a smile and Finn returned the same smile.

~O~

"But if you walk on the footsteps of a stranger? You'll learn things that you never knew you never knew." Holley sang, holding Aaric.

Finn looked up from his book and he lowered his glasses and smiled. He never knew how much of a mother Holley could be.

Falling asleep, Aaric let out a small yawn and closed his eyes. Holley walked over to the crib and set Aaric gently on the soft mattress and covered him with a blue blanket.

"Sweet dreams, my son." Holley smiled, stroking Aaric's cheek.

Holley then walked toward the bed and laid down next to her husband. Looking at him, she took off his glasses. Finn chuckled and rubbed his eyes.

"How was the book?"

"It was good. I'm already going into chapter 20." Finn replied, closing the book and placing it on the midnight table.

"Nice." Holley looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "It's so nice how we're already married and have a son…and have our own house here, in London, our hometown."

"Agree." Finn said, putting his glasses on the midnight table and then turning on his side to face Holley. "It's like a dream come true, if I reply correctly."

"You are talking correctly, Finn."

"Good…" Finn sighed. "You know, we must go to Radiator Springs again someday only this time, we'll go with Aaric."

"I'm good with that idea. Maybe when you come back from your next mission we can go and visit Radiator Springs."

Finn smiled and he stroked Holley's cheek. "I'll be missing you, my dear."

Holley sat up a bit with a small smile. "I'll be missing you too as you're off to your missions with a new partner."

"There's only one partner for me in the world." Finn smirked. "And it's you."

Holley wrapped her arms around Finn's neck, hugging him. "You're the best husband ever, Finn."

Finn laid back down onto the mattress with his arm around Holley's waist. "I know, sweetie…I know." Finn trailer off looking out the window.

"_I'm a very lucky man…" _Finn thought.

**THE END **

**I hoped you enjoyed Awake and Alive ^^ Thank you for all the great reviews and thanks for reading :D Until next time!**


End file.
